Red House
by poxelda
Summary: When national secrets have leaked on the deep web, the team goes undercover. Of course, things never go according to plan. Warning for violence and language. Hurt/ Comfort, Mystery/Action. Takes place after my story Sickness and Health
1. Chapter 1

**NOW**

Mac fell to his knees. He pushed himself up and stumbled forward. He blinked against the sun. His head hurt and his gut. Mac looked down and winced. He held a hand across his abdomen. Blood dribbled through his fingers and over his bare arm. He paused and bent over on one knee to catch his breath. He was on the side of a highway. Mac shook his head and fell to his knee. Everything was blurry and it hurt to think. Behind him was a thick forest. Mac's heart pounded. He could hear shouts behind him. He glanced at the highway. It wasn't back to back traffic like LA, but it was busy. Mac glanced over his shoulder. He had no choice. He forced in a painful breath and staggered out onto the street.

The whoosh of cars and screams of horns rattled through his head. Mac staggered forward. He stared at the pavement forcing his feet forward. They were bare and torn. From running through the woods, he thought. Mac groaned and fell to all fours. He gritted his teeth and staggered upright. He managed to get out of the way of a gray car with it only tagging his lower right leg. Mac cried out and threw himself forward. He tumbled into a sand and stone valley between the two sides of the highway. Mac laid back and stared at the sky above. It was clear blue. Mac winced. The brightness fried his brain in his skull. He hurt everywhere. He shook his head and couldn't hold back a cry of pain. Mac crawled up the other side and collapsed on the sandy shoulder. His skin scraped in the fine gravel as he turned his head. He saw a line of soldiers peeking at him from the woods. Mac gasped and tried to crawl forward. He collapsed. His forehead slapped into the roadway and everything disappeared in an explosion of sparks.

"I got him! Go back-" Riley bit off her cry and held onto the side of the truck desperately. Jack whipped the pick up in a tight circle and whipped through traffic coming at him. Boze crouched down letting loose a girly scream.

"Hold on!" Jack growled over the comms.

"Like we aren't?" Desi yelled back as she pulled out her Sig Sauer P226. She crouched on the seat studying the traffic around them. They weren't far away now. Her heart stopped when she saw a familiar unmoving form along the side of the street in their path.

"JACK!" She screamed bracing herself on the front dash.

"I got it!" Jack yelled back. The tires wailed in protest and the truck shimmied as streams of smoke billowed out from its undercarriage. Jack gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel even tighter. His boot almost plowed to the floor. With a sudden jerk forward then sharp tug back, the truck stopped with ten feet to spare.

Riley and Bozer tumbled to the bed of the truck. Jack spared them half a glance as he dove out the truck. Desi was already out, her pistol in a tight weaver. She started shooting. Jack spared her a glance. A whole bunch of soldiers were peeking from the woods. Jack ducked low and skidded to a halt beside Mac. His blood ran cold with panic. Mac didn't move.

"Hey, brother. You picked a hell of a stop for a nap." He said. Jack gently rolled Mac over. Mac looked up at him blearily. His eyes were blown and he held his abdomen. Jack swore under his breath. He pushed Mac's hands away and pulled up his shirt. Stabbed, upper middle abdomen.

"Jack-" Mac gasped reaching up a bloody hand. It wobbled as if he didn't have the strength to keep it up. He was pale and was covered with scratches and bruises. Jack scowled. He hadn't been thrilled by this mission to start with. The fact that he could shout "I told you so" did not make things better.

"We gotta go!" Desi shouted. Jack didn't waste time answering. He hauled Mac up in his arms and huffed as he dragged the younger man around the door and into the cab.

"Desi!" Jack shouted.

"Go!" Desi yelled as she hopped in beside Mac. Desi slammed the door shut and reloaded her Sig Sauer. She leaned out the window and kept shooting as Jack ground the gas pedal under his foot.

"You alive back there?" Jack called as he ducked. Rounds pinged into the truck, "Keep your heads down." A round zipped through the cab an inch from his nose. He felt the hot contrail, but didn't take the time to notice. Jack glanced over his shoulder.

"Dammit, I thought we lost these guys!" Jack growled as he skidded through the thick traffic. He winced when he hit cars and saw the panic follow in his wake. If they didn't get off the road soon, this was going to be a bloodbath. Desi's P226 was loud in the cramped space. She didn't hit anything, but she gave them something to think about. Mac let loose a quiet moan. Jack spared him a glance. Mac held his abdomen and leaned forward. Desi sat back and leaned over.

"Mac?" She asked. Jack smiled at her tone. He knew working with Mac would be good for both of them. Mac raised his head and stared around him confused. Desi reached up to check his pulse. She pulled his shirt up.

"Stab wound." She said grimly. Jack ducked and swung the wheel to the side. The truck swerved. Mac grunted in pain as he slid into Mac. Jack glanced behind him.

"You guys got anything back there?" Jack cried as he swerved again. He felt bad when a small blue car spun in place.

"Jack there ain' nothing back-" Bozer broke off when he was thrown to the bed of the truck.

"Riley? Give me something!" Jack glared over at a black Escalade coming up on their flank he swerved into its lane knocking it into the Jersey barrier.

"Jack, there's a dirt road-"

"Where's it go?"

"I don't care where it goes, where is it, Riley?"

"Next exit on the other-" Jack didn't wait for Riley to finish. He spun the wheel sending the truck into almost a right angle. Mac gasped as he flopped forward. Desi grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her, holding onto him to keep him from hitting the dashboard. The truck dipped. Jack heard Bozer and Riley scream behind him as they were thrown vertical. They clung to the sides of the truck for dear life. The truck's engine growled as Jack powered it up to the other side of the highway. A van plowed into the passenger's back corner sending Bozer thumping into the truck beside Riley.

"You guys alive?" Jack screamed as he spun the wheel in a donut aiming across traffic.

"Barely." Riley shouted.

"Mac's not doing well." Jack spared them a glance. Desi had taken off her shirt and pressed it tightly into Mac's belly. Mac was sweating and blood leaked out of his mouth. Hopefully from a split lip and not internal bleeding. Jack gritted his teeth and winced as a red car spun into his side of the truck. He clung to the wheel enough his hands were cramping. The bumper banged into the guardrails turning the truck. Jack slowed and whipped the wheel around. There was a loud squeal, the smell of burning gas and a shower of sparks then the truck wobbled onto the shoulder of the highway. Jack had to fight the steering to keep it on the road.

"This exit, Jack!" Riley screamed.

"Right." The truck wobbled as Jack took the exit. They flew down the ramp.

"Left!" Riley called. Jack skidded through the red light and spun onto the two-lane.

"How's Mac?" He snapped at Desi. Mac's eyes were closed and he laid against Desi. Desi met Jack's eyes. Her mouth was a flat line and her eyes were full of worry. Jack nodded.

"Ok, Riley, somewhere to hole up."

"And a new car." Desi added.

"Something with all the seats inside would be appreciated." Bozer added.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**THEN**

Mac yawned as he walked into the war room. The rest of the team was already there. They all stopped talking as he walked in and turned to study him. Mac slowed and looked at each face warily.

"Am I late?"

"Don't be so paranoid." Desi said with a not-so-reassuring smile.

"Settle down, Blondie." Mac nodded. He absently rubbed his side. It still twinged when he moved wrong. Jack's eyes narrowed. Mac rolled his eyes. It had been three weeks. Entirely too long, Mac thought. Although the high fever had worn him out and he slept the entire two months. Mac managed to hide a grimace as he bent over and plucked a paperclip from the bowl.

"Ok, the five I's have heard chatter on the deep web-"

"Deep web? Are you sure you don't mean dark web?" Bozer asked confused. Matty scowled at him. Bozer shied back.

"The deep web is even harder to get into." Riley offered.

"And it has a lot darker stuff on it than the dark web." Jack added.

"Wore than sex trafficking?" Desi said with a cold voice.

"Much worse, unfortunately," Matty said, "we've intercepted several auctions for intel on some of our most sensitive tech. Some still in development."

"Any idea who?" Mac asked. Riley huffed.

"No, whoever is running these auctions are seriously connected."

"We do think we narrowed down where the information is coming from." Everyone focused on Matty. Matty hit a button on her tablet. A secluded large house made of stone filled it.

"Wow, that looks like a castle." Riley said.

"Who lives there?" Desi asked.

"This is a Red House." Jack and Mac shared a look of dread.

"Shit." They said in sync.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOW**

After driving through a maze of dirt roads and pitted one lanes, the battered truck was squealing and wobbling. Jack pulled the truck into an overhang along the forest. It groaned, popped, and smoke billowed around the front of the truck. The engine whirred loudly then died.

"Well that's that." Jack said he ducked and looked in the side mirror. The road was deserted, but he knew they were on borrowed time. He turned in his seat. Mac shook his head and looked up only to drop it again. Jack shot a questioning look over his head to Desi.

"The stab wound needs stitches. I don't know what he was drugged with." Jack let out a breath. He did not want to operate on his friend again. LA was still cleaning up after Typhoon Herata and Jack's brain was far from cleaning out the memories and nightmares. Jack clicked on the over head light and looked inside Mac's arms. He didn't see any tracks. His eyes were still more black than blue. Mac watched him a furrow in his forehead.

"Jack?" Jack smiled at Mac. He put his hands on Mac's cheeks

and tilted Mac to face him. Mac blinked slowly and frowned, trying to focus on Jack's face.

"Mac, do you hear me?" Mac blinked.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, can you say something more than my name?" Mac blinked.

"Hurts." Jack glanced at the others. Bozer and Riley stood in the open doors.

"What hurts?" Mac closed his eyes. Jack almost shook him when his eyes opened.

"Think."

"Hurts to think?" Mac nodded. Jack scowled.

"You just relax, we got ya, right?"

"Cars…" Mac mumbled, "Woods."

"Cars chased you through the woods." Mac blinked and slowly nodded.

"Just relax and breathe, ok?" Mac nodded and leaned back. When Jack let his head go it drooped. Jack huffed then looked at the others.

"Ok, we need a place to lay low and get some new wheels."

"What's thataway?" Bozer asked pointing down the road ahead of them.

"A small town, well, a street with a couple of stores." Riley answered. She gritted her teeth and pounded on the antennae she'd made out of aluminum foil.

"I can't keep contact."

"It would probably lead them right to us." Desi offered. She slapped in a new Magazine and holstered her sig.

"Right. Desi you and Bozer go to town and find-"

"Steal?"

"Find a car, food, something to get Mac stitched up...and something for him to wear, especially shoes and a coat."

"This place is going to have all that?" Bozer asked.

"Get creative." Jack lifted his foot and pulled up his pant leg. Behind his back up gun, he pulled out a wad of cash. He handed it to Desi.

"Don't spend it all."

"Do you always carry that much?" Bozer's eyes were wide as he flipped through the stack of hundreds. Jack rolled his eyes and snatched the pile back. He handed it to Desi.

"It's emergency funds."

"Right."

"We're going to set up a camp."

"Camp? As in the woods?" Bozer looked over his shoulder at the forest. The sun was almost gone for the day. It was turning downright scary. Jack nodded.

"We have to go off grid until we can figure something out. Desi?"

"Don't worry, we'll find you."

"I'll leave sign."

"Don't worry, Sarge, I haven't forgotten everything you taught me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-don't spend all of my money."  
"Yes, Dad."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**THEN**

"Ok, I'll be the first one to ask, what's a red house?" Bozer asked. Mac took a deep breath and crossed his arms. Jack eyed him concerned. Desi and Riley glanced at each other wondering what was up between the two of them.

"It's a nursing facility for ex-spies." Matty supplied. She glanced at Mac who turned and stared out the window. His back was stiff and his shoulders sagged. Matty shared a worried look with Jack. Riley nodded. Definitely something there.

"We talking a spy nursing home?"

"Not exactly, Boze, it's a...rest home for spies who are a risk for divulging sensitive information." Mac's back flinched as if someone whipped him with a strap. Riley frowned. Whatever it was, it was serious.

"If someone cracks up after a mission," Mac said as he turned. His face was a carefully constructed pale mask. His voice was taut, "Have dementia, are frail or whatever you end up there." The last part was accompanied by a nasty look shot at Matty. Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Are we supposed to ignore all this elephant-in-the-roomyness?" Desi asked pointing to Mac and Matty. Matty narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, blondie, if you have something to say-"

"No, of course not, my father is dead." Mac's voice was monotone. Matty sighed and nodded her eyes wide with compassion.

"I know this is hard for you, Mac, but we only get one chance at this."  
"And my history makes me perfect bait." Mac shook his head and turned back to look out the window.

"What history, Mac?" Bozer asked his eyes wide with compassion, his voice soft. He stepped over to Mac and put a hand on his shoulder. Mac twitched and automatically took half a step away. He looked over at Boze and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, Boze, it's not easy to talk about."

"I bet."

"We're all here for ya, brother." Mac turned and nodded at Jack.

"Besides, it's not like we didn't always know you were a bit crazy." Riley said jabbing her with his elbow. Mac managed a wan smile then turned to Matty.

"So what's our op?"

"We narrowed the Red House to the one in South Dakota."

"Oh man, Matty! Why can't you people put them in Aruba?" Jack whined.

"Hawaii?" Bozer offered.

"Tahiti." Riley piped in.

"South Congo." Everyone turned to Desi surprised. She grinned, "Love me a hostile jungle!"

"And you think I'm weird." Mac snarked.

"Children! Can we focus, please?"

"Yes, Ma'am. They chorused. Matty rolled her eyes and turned to her tablet.

"This is Red House 42. It has twenty-five beds and fifteen staff. We're lucky the staff rotates every three months, and they're due."

"Rotate?" Boze asked.

"They change most of the staff to prevent...well this." Mac said waving a hand at the screen.

"Works, obviously." Desi said dryly.

"Mac, you're going to be admitted. It's not about anything in the past, Mac, you'll be able to figure out how they're getting secret data."

"He's bait." Jack's tone showed how unhappy with that idea he was. Matty ignored him.

"Jack, you're going to be an orderly, Bozer you're in the kitchen-"

"Of course." Bozer grinned.

"Riley, you're going to be in the office."

"File clerk?"

"Something like that."

"And me?"

"You're going to be on the outside-"

"Nosing around and background." Desi nodded.

"You can rescue us when we all get in the shit."  
"Of course, I'll come for you first, Sarge." Desi shot him a mocking smile. Jack gave her one back. Mac smiled.

"Mac…" Mac turned with dread in his gut.

"Now what, Matty?" Jack growled. Matty sighed.

"Some of the patients vanished off the grounds-"

"That's it, Mac's not-"

"Jack, shush!" Riley snapped. Jack looked at her betrayed. She offered a mollifying smile.

"You know I wouldn't leave my bro high and dry, right?" She nudged Mac's arm and they shared a smile.

"Show them what you have, Riley." They gathered around her.

"To prevent illegal transmissions there is a signal damper on the grounds. I've come up with this." Riley opened her hand. In it was a small square chip.

"You're chipping me?" Mac said wide-eyed.

"Finally, I've been wanting this forever!" Jack gushed. Mac shot him a dirty look.

"Can I put it in?" Bozer asked biting his lip, staring at Mac. Mac looked downright hurt.

"Me, please?" Desi asked raising her hand.

"With friends like these…" Mac muttered.

"Alright, enough teasing." Matty said. She walked to Mac, "Sit down, Blondie." Mac looked over at Riley nervously.

"Have you-"

"It's fine, Mac. I worked it out with all your doctors-"

"And you have a lot of them." Desi said nodding. Mac's mouth fell open and he glared at everyone standing around him.

"How long have you all been ganging up on me?" The teasing stopped when they took in Mac's genuine nervousness and hurt. Jack sat beside him.

"Look, bud, we're all teasing here-"

"Mostly." Bozer added. Jack shot him a glare. Bozer nodded and patted Mac's arm, "Seriously, Mac, we can't lose you-"

"And the secrets in your head are invaluable." Matty added. Mac looked down at his hands, then rubbed his forehead. He glanced at Riley and held his arm out. Riley winced.

"Mac, this is not only going to give us your GPS but also a continuous bio reading so we know if you're...under duress." Mac nodded his arm still out.

"We need to put it where they can't find it and where it won't be spotted." Mac dropped his arm. He looked at the group worried.

"Where?"

"Take off your boots, brother." Mac gaped at Jack.

"Wha-?"

"Boots, blondie, now. " Mac closed his eyes, bent and pulled off his boots and socks. Riley bent down. She shot a worried look at Mac.

"This is gonna-"

"Just do it, Riley." Mac huffed with frustration and fatigue. Jack sat beside Mac. Bozer sat on the other side. Mac fought the urge to shove them off the couch. He put his bare foot on the table. Riley swabbed in between his big toe and second toe. Mac winced and his foot twitched. Riley looked up worried.

"Mac, are you-"

"Just do it." Riley nodded. She pulled out a machine that looked like a pricing gun from a retail store. Mac gulped and closed his eyes. Riley pushed the edge between his toes and hit a button. An electric shock buzzed up Mac's leg. He cried out and jumped, automatically fighting to get free. He chugged in air like a locomotive and pulled his foot closer. He closed his eyes and moaned. A familiar callused hand rubbed his back. His foot shook with the shocking pain. It hurt to move his whole foot. Slowly the agony dimmed to a tingly burning. Mac opened his eyes and met the worried eyes of everyone who'd pulled into a circle around him. Mac managed a wan smile.

"Is that what getting an earing feels like?"

"We can always put those in while we're here?" Desi offered cheerfully. Mac gave her a drawn out sour look. He pulled his foot closer and examined it. He could feel heat where the chip was inserted. It was reddened and swollen, but he couldn't see anything that would indicate anything was there. Mac looked up as Matty hit a button and everyone turned to the screen.

"Your heart rate is up a little." Jack noticed.

"So's your breathing."

"That's what happens when you're in pain." Mac growled as he put his sock and shoe back on. He winced when he moved his foot. He also had a noticeable limp. Jack grabbed his arm and tossed it over his shoulders.

"C'mon, gimpy, we got a plane to catch."  
"You know I hate all of you, don't you?"

"Yeah, buddy we do."


	3. Chapter 3

**THEN**

"Booyah!" Bozer yelled slapping the card down.

"Booyah?" Riley said with a raised eyebrow. Bozer grinned and leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

"A statement of complete bliss as I scoop up all this yummy booty." Bozer leaned forward to pull a pile of cheez-its toward him.

"Hold on there, Archie Karas." Desi said with a grin. She flopped down her card. Boze stopped open mouthed.

"Uh-uh, no way!" Bozer plopped down and spread the cards in the middle out. Desi sat back grinning as she plucked up a cracker and nibbled on it. She looked over to Riley who stared at their other two partners in the back of the plane. Desi glanced over her shoulder.

Mac sat staring thoughtfully out the window. Jack sat beside him reading a magazine. Desi knew Jack well enough to know he wasn't reading, he was waiting. Bozer glanced at Riley then at Desi. He set his cards down then leaned forward.

"I can't help but wonder either." He said softly. Riley looked at him for a long moment before she got what he was saying. She held up her hand, glancing over at Mac and Jack then sighed and set them down.

"What happened?" Riley shifted her eyes to Desi. She leaned forward and sipped her Red Bull.

"What does it take to get into a Red House?" Desi shot a worried glance at Mac then leaned forward nibbling another Cheez-it.

"I don't know what happened with Mac. I was in the CIA-"

"They don't have Red Houses?" Desi sighed.

"Every intelligence agency has their own. In the company it was called the Bin." The others raised their eyebrows. Desi shrugged. She leaned forward and shot a worried look to Mac.

"Usually for a guy like Mac, it's after a mission goes bad, seriously bad."

"Do you think Cairo-?" Bozer asked softly.

"No, the looks they shared with Matty...and the mention of Oversight." Riley said.

"If I had to guess, I'd say before Matty was the director, although she did seem-." Desi said.

"Guilty."  
"Pissed."

"I was going to say caught in the middle." Bozer and Riley shared a look. Desi chewed slowly as she watched Jack studiously not look at Mac. When she first met Mac, she'd assumed she was to babysit another obnoxious pretty boy no matter what Jack said. She'd resigned herself to her assignment-then she met Mac. Desi wasn't impressed easily, but Mac's talent, strength and steadiness blew her away. The idea he cracked. It was inconceivable. Desi frowned. Either Mac had gone through a special kind of hell or…?

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack read the same page for the hundredth time. Actually, he had barely noticed an add for some sort of cologne. Jack didn't care. He was trying hard to not stare at his partner. Not that it would take much cover, Mac was burning a pair of eye-sized holes in the plane's window. Jack didn't think he moved since they sat down. Jack glanced at his watch. Two hours. Jack frowned. He wanted to address the issue weighing so heavy on Mac's mind-but he couldn't. He'd promised not to a long time ago.

It was Fallujah. Near the end of their time in the Sandbox. A village full of IEDs as punishment for the Afghanis who helped Americans break up an active terrorist cell. Jack stood lookout as Mac worked feverishly. He'd cleared half of the village when he found an unusual type of IED. He told Jack it was probably from the Ghost. Jack didn't get worried until Mac called Charlie in a panic. They babbled about SMX, radio blah blah. Mac hung up and shot Jack a panicked look.

The kid found a cord buried six inches or so. Following it, Mac discovered three huts in the center of the village wired to blow at the same time. He looked inside and all of the villager's kids were tied to the bomb. Jack closed his eyes and winced. Mac worked faster than anyone humanly could, but there were too many bombs. _ One minute left, takes more than three to get clear. Jack grabbed Mac around the chest and heaved him back. NO, NO-DAMNIT Jack-Jack didn't look back, couldn't look back...the frightened cries of children most under the age of twelve was drowned out by the first explosive. It was a miracle Jack kept his footing. His eyes automatically scanned for cover. He dragged Mac toward their hammer. The second explosion knocked them to the sand. Jack's hearing blew. He could see Mac's mouth moving, knew what he was saying. The anguish in his eyes said it all._

_ Jack ignored that and rolled under the hammer dragging Mac with him, the third bomb, the closest knocked Jack for a loop. When the world made sense again, Mac was scurrying out of cover for the last hut. Jack grabbed him by the foot and got a boot in his face for the trouble. Mac scrambled toward the ring of fire. Jack cussed as he crawled out from cover and tackled Mac. He still couldn't hear, but he could feel Mac's screams of despair reverberate through his body._

It took a couple weeks, but Mac moved on. At least Jack thought so. They went home. Mac had trouble adjusting back. Bozer moved in with him and that helped. Jack could see the wear and tear. Those eyes, no matter how Mac tried, they were windows to his soul. If one knew where to look. Having shared shit that would drive normal people off the edge a hundred times, Jack knew. Jack needed to pay the bills. The CIA offered him a high profile gig with very nice compensation. DXS got to him first with a deal he couldn't refuse-him and Mac together in the field. Mac said yes right away. Jack frowned. Too fast.

Their third mission ended up with a terrorist dying in an exploding car. Mac tipped off the edge. Flashbacks, almost constant panic attacks, and no sleep or extreme nightmares. Jack tried to cover, but DXS was good at what they did. The third week, Mac disappeared.

_Jack blew into Thornton's office, a tornado of hostility._

_ "Where is he?" Jack roared. Thornton looked up unruffled._

_ "I assume you mean MacGyver?"_

_ "No, I mean Santa Clause, of course I mean Mac! Where is he? We had a deal!" Thornton stood up. The way she moved, the coiled grace, reminded Jack of a praying mantis. She put a hand on his shoulder. For a second he thought humanity shone through._

_ "You know Mac needed help." Jack stepped back, a cold sweat prickling his skin._

_ "What did you do, Patty?" Thornton narrowed her eyes but for once didn't correct him._

_ "He is safe and will return when he is better." Jack felt a knot in his throat._

_ "Tell me you didn't send him to a Red House." Patricia's face puckered with sourness. _

_ "I have no control over it, Oversight ordered it."  
"Oversight? Where is he? I'll have a conversation with him." Jack slammed a fist into an open palm. Thornton sighed. _

_ "Jack, he will be back when he is operational." _

_ "Patty-"_

_ "That's Director Thornton!" They stared into each others eyes. Jack backed down._

_ "Can I at least call him?"_

_ "He'll be back when he's operational." _

Mac came back a month later. He was pale, gaunt and covered with bruises. Worst of all was the shell-shocked eyes.

_ "There you are! I got a pie and some brews!" Jack roared as he barreled into Bozer and Mac's home. Bozer grinned and gave Jack a bro-hug. Mac sat on the back of the couch staring into space. Jack went up to him and touched his shoulder. It took forever for the blonde to meet his eyes._

_ "Mac-?" Independent of his eyes, Mac smiled._

_ "Pizza and beer? Sounds great!" Jack couldn't help think of anything but a robot. Mac's responses lagged behind what he should be feeling. Jack cornered him later that night. Mac was sitting on the deck staring into the fire. The flames reflecting in his blue eyes held the same anguish they'd held in Fallujah. Jack sat beside him a long minute trying to figure out a way to ask._

_ "Jack?"_

_ "Yeah, brother?" Mac didn't meet his gaze._

_ "Promise me you'll never ask." _

_ "Mac, wha-" Mac looked at him, tears in his eyes._

_ "Please, promise." Jack scowled, then nodded._

_ "Ok, I'll won't ask. But I hope you know I'm here when you're ready-" Mac put a hand on Jack's arm. He gave a genuine if subdued smile._

_ "I know." They sat in companionable silence. They went back to work the next day to find a drop-dead gorgeous blonde named Nikki waiting to join their team._

Jack smiled. Nikki brought Mac to life and cracked open the kid's heart. Jack leaned back and sighed. Mac had never been a real big sharer, but after his time away he was even more closed off. Working with Jack and getting intimate with Nikki brought Mac out of his hidey hole in that ginormous brain. When she died, Jack was terrified Mac would fall back into his shell. He cracked a bit, but never broken. When Jack went away, Mac crawled into his fortress, then Oversight died. Somewhere between a 103 fever, a typhoon, a meatball surgery, and three months off, Mac was back. Now this. Jack licked his lips trying to swallow the golf ball of worry. He needed to know where Mac's brain was. Jack scratched his forehead trying to think of a way to broach the subject with the blonde statue beside him. Said statue surprised him.

"Are you going to say something or do you just want to snort the cologne sample in that magazine?" Mac sat back and offered a half smile.

"Well, I was just wondering why you were burning a hole in the plane with the heat from that whirring brain of yours." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"You know that's not a thing-and Superman doesn't count." Mac said raising a hand before Jack could say anything. Jack smiled and tossed the magazine over his shoulder.

"Guilty as charged, " He paused and studied Mac. Mac's face barely showed how on edge he was, but Jack knew the tightness around the eyes, the corners of his mouth, the dread in his eyes.

"Mac, look-"

"Jack, I don't-"

"I know. I just want to say, I know this is gonna be hard for ya, but I'm here-"

" I know that, Jack!" Mac huffed. He leaned forward and brushed his unruly mop of hair back. His voice quieted, "I'm sorry. I am on edge, but I'm not in the same place I was before." Mac's throat bobbed. He rubbed his hands together, "And Oversight is gone."

Jack leaned forward.

"What do you mean? What did that bastard do to you?" Mac shot him a glance with deep shadows behind the brilliant blue. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead.

"Him personally, nothing much. It was his idea for me to go to the Red House. There? Well, let's just say being the boss's son is as popular as it is anywhere else." Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck uncurl. Mac stared out the window. He absently ran his hand over his chest. He sighed and turned to Jack.

"Of course at the time I was shell-shocked, a real mess, and I had no idea I was the boss's son so it made things...interesting."  
"What happened?" Mac shot Jack a wide-eyed haunted look.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm gonna go win some cheez-its. Want in?" Mac stood up and

joined the others. Jack studied them for a long minute before he took and released a long breath. He stood up and flexed his shoulder muscles. He strolled over to the table and forgot his worry, for a little while.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**NOW**

Mac shook his head. The world was a buzz of bees whirling in a tornado that made no sense. He rubbed his temples and groaned.

"Mac? Hey you back?" Mac's head weighed a hundred pounds. He blinked. It was night, but he felt as if he were under a spotlight.

"Jack?" His voice seemed to come down a long echoing hallway far away. He frowned and gasped. Flashes of other places-_-a steel room, domed, hanging upside down-FALLING!_ Mac cried out and fell forward. His chest strangled his heart which beat against its cage.

"Mac? Easy I got ya, you ok?" Mac blinked and shook his head trying to slosh the blurriness away.

"Falling-trees-where?" Mac looked up and desperately searched the black woods around him. Everything was blurry and he couldn't quite-

"Jack?" He felt a warm hand on his cheek. Mac followed the hand to harm, to the shoulder, to the neck, to- Mac sagged and let out a deep breath.

"Jack." He sighed. He shivered cold. He crossed his arms and took in his surroundings. Strong smell of pine-ponderosas...Mac winced as snatches of memory bombarded his sore head. _Knife, black eyes, stink of garlic...woods running…_ The hands shook him; somehow turned the focusing dial. Mac swayed and grabbed Jack's forearms.

"Jack...they're chasing me...soldiers...falling." Mac closed his eyes and licked his lips. He fought to take in a deep breath. Jack cupped his cheeks. Mac closed his eyes silently taking inventory, counting every callus, picturing how they fit the grip of his Beretta, every curve that becomes one with the metal-death, life...Mac pulled free and shook his head.

"Jack!" Jack smiled at Mac's annoyance.

"That's it buddy, come on back." Mac blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Back?" Jack shrugged.

"Close enough." Jack turned from his partner. The blonde wasn't quite back yet, but getting better. Jack glanced over at Riley. They both could hear the distant growl of a large motor coming their way.

"We have to move." Riley hissed. Jack frowned and looked at Mac.

"We need-"

"I got it!"

"You-what?"

"Give me your knife, take off your socks."  
"You want me to-what?"

"Jack!" Jack smiled. Riley sounded like Mac with the perfect amount of irritation.

"Fine, fine." Jack mumbled. He plopped onto a half rotten log and yanked off his shoes. He pulled his socks off then handed them to Riley. Riley held them out, her nose wrinkled.

"Ew, gross." She moaned. He pulled his knife from its ankle holster and handed it to her. Riley bent to the wheel and cut out two long narrow chunks. Jack raised his eyebrows. Riley stuck the rubber pieces into the socks. Jack nodded impressed as he stuffed his feet back into his boots. Mac looked down wincing as Riley slid the makeshift shoes over his feet. Mac stood up frowning. He put a hand on Riley's shoulder to steady himself. Mac smiled at her

"Not bad." He murmured. His eyes half-closed and he staggered forward. Jack slid under his left arm, Riley his right. The roar was only a block away. Riley and Jack shared a panicked look as they dragged Mac deeper into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**THEN**

"Time to get in, we're coming up to the gate." Desi said as she slowed the ambulance. She wore the black tac suit of a Phoenix agent. Riley was likewise dressed in the passenger's seat. Mac grimaced at the cart he sat on.

"It'll only be until you get into the building." Jack soothed. He was dressed in the head-to-toe white of an orderly. Mac nodded. He wore the standard patient uniform of brown scrubs with reflective tape along the seams. He knew that the tape acted as a sensor to let his captors know where he was at all times. Mac stood and with Jack's help managed to lie back down. Jack belted him into the restraints. Mac gritted his teeth and closed his eyes forcing himself to relax. He twitched when Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember these are quick-release-"

"Got it!" Mac cleared his throat. He nodded at Jack, "I got it. Let's get this done."

"I'll be with you the whole time, ok?" Mac smiled, a little reassured. Jack looked through the windshield. The early morning mist hung like cobwebs across the thick pine trees. In the distance, Jack could make out the distant profiles of the badland's jutted buttes. The entire landscape looked like sharp spikes aiming up. Jack leaned back as they approached a yellow and black painted gate. Jack patted Mac's arm and offered him a smile.

"Night, night, kiddo." Mac glared at him. He settled his head back and closed his eyes. He let his body relax.

"Here we go." Desi said softly. She stopped the ambulance and handed a packet of papers to the guards approaching the gate. They flipped through them. Jack squinted his eyes closed when the back door opened. Two TAC soldiers scanned the inside. One jumped up and leaned over Mac. She patted the blonde down and checked under and around the cart. She nodded. Jack followed her out and hopped down. He was padded down by the other soldier while she finished searching the ambulance.

She hopped down and nodded for Jack to return to Mac's side.

"Alright," The Lieutenant said to Desi, "the orderly's to go with him?"

"Yes, we're-"

"Go through lock A, Gate c. That'll bring you to the round. You can drop him and his orderly off at the door then return the way you came in, clear?"

"Yes, sir." Desi rolled up her window and glanced back at Jack.

"All set?"

"Yes."  
"No." Mac and Jack said simultaneously. They glared at each other and spoke again in unison.

"No."  
"Yes."

"You boys should give up while you're ahead." Riley said. She opened her laptop and scanned the contents.

"No alarms, but it's hard to tell with the dampers. I have limited range communications."  
"How limited?" Jack asked as he stuffed a comm in his ear.

"Basically inside the building."

"We'll make it work." Mac said letting Jack put one in his ear. They listened to each other breathing as they passed the next two checkpoints.

Red House 4972 was actually red, bright rust colored red. Jack stared at it. It was naturally red, the color of the dirt and rocks in the area. Locally made bricks? It sat on the top of a steep hill. The dirt track they were on circled around and up the hill. The house had the cold indifferent look of a traditional asylum, but had a turret and gothic curves of dracula's castle.

"This place is creepy." Jack mumbled.

"You got that right. Who built this thing, Frankenstein?" Riley replied. Desi slowed the ambulance.

"Game faces on, boys." She said softly as she hopped out and opened the back of the ambulance.

Jack squeezed Mac's arm as the rear doors opened and two people in medical garb waited to help pull Mac's gurney out. Jack nodded at Riley and Desi and hopped out and walked into the building with them. He rattled off all the stuff Sally made him remember.

One was an orderly or aid. He was a tall, wide man with a man bun and tortoiseshell glasses that made him look cross eyed.

"Is he a danger to himself or others?" The man's voice was dry, almost bored.

"No, he...uh...just the anxiety and panic attacks. He froze on mission." Mac didn't move a muscle, but Jack felt guilty for the words anyway. The orderly nodded and led them to an underground garage and elevator. The other medic bent over Mac doing an assessment on the fly. According to her tag she was Marvella Ingra, the head doctor of this Red House. She was as tall as Mac, but curvy. The biggest curve was in her abdomen. She looked to be about five months pregnant although Jack sucked at guessing these things. Her hair was back in a long ponytail. It looked like a horse's tail made of hay. She wore a red patch over her left eye. It had a white cross on it. Her remaining eye was a weird light gray. Jack felt like a cold diamond dagger was staring out at him as she eyeballed him.

Her voice was low and silky. Marvella could have easily pulled off phone porn; it was distracting as she asked questions. Both appeared to be buying the story Doc Carl and Matty had come up with. He followed them into the elevator.

"He should be out for another two hours or so." Jack finished.

"Tonight we are the only ones here," Ingra said frowning, "The new staff will be here first thing tomorrow."  
"I've been transferred here too." Jack tried to keep the smug out of his voice. Of course they had planned the mission to start tonight. Their motto may be improvise, but they did like to start out with a plan-usually. The doctor nodded and looked at the orderly.

"We'll bring him up to third. Those are private rooms, and much less upsetting to patients with heightened anxiety. I'll get him settled in and stay with him for the first shift. Xander will take you for a tour. I'm afraid you're going to have to find your own food. We'll have to split the rest of the night looking after all our patients. We have 75 now, but most of them are regulars." Jack frowned. Regulars? Xander could see his confusion. He grinned showing a wide toothy smile with a gold tooth in the middle of his bottom front teeth.

"She means our old crazy folks. They're kinda fun once you figure out what world they're in. The hard core folks are on the east wing of the first floor. I'll stay down there." Xander's face darkened. He shared a look with Marvella that Jack didn't like. He turned back and smiled, "They're our hardest cases. Very hard to handle." Jack nodded making a note to check out these hardcore cases.

They parked Mac in a room, well more of a stall made with wings of white material that looked either like thick canvas or plastic. Jack handed the pair the wad of papers.

"Ok, I'll admit him, Xander you get him settled for the night. And...what's your name again?" Jack fought not to pose.

"Frank, Frank Castle." He was disappointed when the medics accepted it without a blink. Jack huffed as he made a show of pulling out Mac's bag and stowing his clothes and gear in the small set of drawers by the bed.

"You had to do it didn't you?" Mac whispered. Jack grinned at him. Mac looked at him from cracked lids, the tiniest smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Max Born."

"He's not a comic character." Mac hissed.

"The Punisher is not a comic, it's a...nevermind, you'll never get it you're a pacifist." Mac rolled his eyes and raised up to his elbows. They could hear the soft conversation of the medics.

"I mean you couldn't go Jason Bourne?"

"Max Born is a physicist, he helped create quantum mechanics-"

"Yeah, whatever. Desi's going to find a hidey hole somewhere on the grounds, Riley will get the techy junk going-"

"Techy junk?" Jack put his hand on Mac's chest and shoved him back flat.

"I'm going to check out the patients, and you make nice with the staff-" Mac shoved Jack's arm away. He straightened.

"Then I'm going to wander around and figure out how they are stealing secrets from these people's heads." Jack held out a fist. Mac bumped it then closed his eyes. Jack patted his arm then went to get into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW**

Mac shook his head and flopped sideways. Riley grunted as she took more of his weight.

"Sorry." Mac mumbled. His mouth felt dry and full. He licked his lips and blinked his eyes forcing his head up, "Wh're we?" He asked stumbling into Jack. Jack stopped them. It was cold, their breath hung in the beam of the flashlight. Jack studied Mac and glanced at the radium dial on his watch. They'd walked over 90 minutes. They couldn't hear their followers, but Jack knew they were back there somewhere. By now Desi and Bozer would have gotten supplies and should be angling toward them from the east. Mac swayed and blinked at Jack frowning. He stepped from one foot to the other. The socks were shredded. After the first quarter mile, the forest had chanced to an old piney wood where the ground was covered with pine needles more than brush.

Taking in the terrain, Jack saw there was a tall trio of rocks with a giant ponderosa hanging off the top its branches drooping toward the ground. Good cover.

"Ok, over here." Jack grabbed Mac by the elbow. He and Riley

helped the blonde to the shadow of the stones. Mac dropped to the ground. Jack glanced at Riley.

"Ri, get a fire going. We should be out of sight for now."  
"On it." Riley squeezed Mac's shoulder and slipped into the forest to gather firewood or pinecones. Mac groaned and turned on his side. Jack helped him scoot until his back was against the stone. Mac crossed his arms shaking with cold. Jack leaned back. He'd already given Mac his outer coat. Jack pulled off his leather jacket and tucked it under Mac's chin wrapping it around his arms and chest. Mac offered a weak smile. He looked blue in the flash's light. Jack straightened his long legs. Mac leaned his head back. He coughed and rubbed his abdomen.

"Easy, bud, let me see." Jack pulled Mac's hands and clothes out of the way so he could see the deep stab wound. Mac hissed and tried to push Jack away, "Shh-shh, it's ok."

"Got stabbed." Mac mumbled. Jack looked at him and chuckled. Mac's eyes were clearing and he seemed more aware of his surroundings.

"I know, do you remember how?" Mac closed his eyes and gasped as Jack pulled aside the makeshift bandage. Jack scowled. It had slowed, but was still bleeding. He readjusted the dressing and tied it back in place. His stomach churned as he dried Mac's blood on his jeans. Mac took a shaky breath then looked at Jack a puzzled frown on his face.

"A knife?" Jack tucked his jackets around Mac then turned lifting Mac's leg to check his feet. He winced at the red tears in the socks. Mac pulled his foot back as Jack tugged the sock off. Mac watched Jack shivering. Jack looked up and smiled.

"A knife? Do you know what happened?" Mac wormed a hand out and rubbed his forehead.

"There was a dome...water...falling, falling far…" Mac shuddered and looked at Jack eyes wide with fire. He grabbed Jack's arm. Jack winced with the cold grip, "I fell...far...like really far, over buildings...past windows...and the ground-" Mac broke off his breathing speeding.

"Ok-" Jack and Mac both jumped as Riley rejoined them. She smiled and brought the wood closer, "Sorry."

"No problem." Jack said his voice in the soft, soothing voice he used to calm a panicked Mac. Riley smiled then bent to start a fire. Jack didn't split his attention.

"Mac, it's ok. You aren't falling now, see here's the ground." Mac blinked then followed Jack's hand with his. He patted the ground then pulled his arm under the covers. While he calmed down, Jack pulled off his other socks. Mac moaned and twitched his foot.

"Ow." Jack and Riley shared an amused look at the petulant whine. Riley leaned down and blew on the embers. Soon there was a good sized friendly fire crackling between them. Mac watched the flames hypnotized. He frowned and looked at the others.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Mac turned and squinted into the darkness around them. The air filled with the smell of pine. Mac turned and blinked at Riley and Jack frowning. Jack shot a look at Riley. Were the drugs wearing off?

"Hey, brother, hold on a second ok?" Mac frowned as Jack shone the flashlight in his eyes. He turned aside and hissed. He pushed Jack away.

"Sto-what are you doing?" Jack leaned back.

"Your pupils are better, still dilated."

"Dila-drugs? They drugged ma?" Mac rubbed his forehead, "They did drug me...in the dome...then falling-" Mac put both hands on his head and groaned.

'Mac? Are you ok?" Riley asked.

"Hangover." Mac whispered.

"That su-" Jack stopped and whirled his Beretta up and locked.

"Easy, Sarge." Desi called. Jack relaxed. The trees around them rustled as Desi and Bozer pushed their way through carrying arm loads of stuff. Jack and Riley helped them put their loot out around the camp. Jack grinned at a first aid kit. He dug through a pile of clothes and pulled out a full set that would fit Mac. Riley unrolled a thick sleeping bag.

"Anyone follow you?" Desi shot Jack a cold glare. He nodded.

"Right, sorry."

"We went to this place-"

"Moose's Emporium."  
"A guy named Moose owns it?"

"No they served moose, here it's still a little warm." Bozer unwrapped an aluminum foil wrapped package. A pile of meat on skewers were inside. Jack sniffed and grabbed one. He gnawed on it sighing in bliss.

"That's good." He scarfed down the kabob and turned back to Mac. Mac stared up through half closed eyes. A furrow wrinkled the middle of his forehead.

"Hurtin', bud?" Mac shook his head and winced.

"Confused. Where are we?" Jack bent and picked Mac up. Mac yelped and closed his eyes clinging to Jack. Jack grimaced. He moved two steps then set Mac down on the sleeping bag. Mac laid back his chest heaving in fear. Jack frowned at the claws Mac dug into his shoulders.

"Hey, hey...easy, you're ok. See you're back on the ground." Mac slowly worked one hand away from Jack and patted the ground beside him. Mac let out a long breath and relaxed.

"Sorry, kiddo, should have warned you." Mac kept his eyes closed and nodded.

"Ok...I fell-"

"I know, brother. It's ok. We aren't going to do that again, ok?" Mac nodded and dropped both arms out to his side. Jack shared a worried look with the others. Bozer rewrapped the meat and set it close to the fire to keep it warm, but far enough away it wouldn't burn. Desi sat with a bag of bullets and began to fill spare magazines. Jack nodded at his Baretta. Desi nodded and filled some for his pistol too.

"We got some chicken salad." Bozer said as he reached into a backpack and brought out a plastic container. He pulled out another one, "We also got some buffalo soup-"

"Buffalo soup? What's in that?" Riley asked her nose wrinkling. Bozer grinned at her.

"Buffalo, duh?" Riley rolled her eyes and leaned over Mac to help Jack. Jack winced as he pulled his coats from around Mac. Mac shuddered as if he were trying to shake himself apart. His teeth chattered. He looked up his pupils huge. A memory of him sweating, sick and hallucinating brushed through Jack's head. He shook his head. Riley squeezed his shoulder. Jack met her eyes. He saw the same memories in her dark eyes. He patted Riley's hand then reached over to cut the brown scrubs off Mac.

"Mac, I'm sorry." Riley said softly. Mac blinked at her blearily.

"Wha-AAAAHHHH!" Mac arched back trying to escape agony as Riley poured a bottle of hydrogen peroxide over his stab wound. Mac's body shook worse and he fought to get away. Jack held Mac down and murmured meaningless things in his ear. The wound bubbled and frothed. Even in the dim light of the fire they could see bits of debris float away in the liquid. Riley poured the entire 32oz out. When she finished she leaned back. Mac sucked in air; his eyes clenched shut. Jack patted his cheek.

"You still with us?" Mac opened his eyes enough for them to see a glint of blue. Mac managed a ghost of a smile.

"Ouch." He whispered. Jack nodded.

"That's ok, brother. Good, we'll be done in a few minutes ok?" Mac nodded his head and closed his eyes. His body relaxed. Jack looked up to see the others staring at him. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't want him to clench, ok?" He hissed.

"Clench?"

"You know, tighten the six pack?"

"Mac has a six pack?" Bozer said amused.

"Oh yeah." Desi said licking her lips. The others stared at her. She rolled her eyes, "What? We spar."

"Is that what they call it." Riley growled. Jack's eyes narrowed and he looked back and forth between the two women. Desi shook her head.

"I'm going to check the perimeter." She turned and vanished into the shadows as if she were one of them. Jack turned his glare on Riley.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"We should take care-"

"I can multitask. Talk." Jack cleaned Mac's wound with a new towel. Dark clotty blood bubbled out of the wound.

"Well, Mac had a crush on Desi-" Riley began. Jack gritted his teeth and growled as he put on gloves and threaded an arced surgical needle. His hand shook as he remembered sewing up the kid's side. He let out a deep breath. This wasn't near that bad. It was deep, but only a couple of inches long.

"And Desi had a crush on Mac." Bozer offered as he set out what they were able to scavenge-duct tape, long kitchen knives…

"They were together?" Jack asked, his voice a note higher than his normal tone.

"No-"

"Maybe-" Jack leaned down and began to sew the stab wound. He cried out and tried to pull free. Riley captured his hands and held them.

"It's ok, Mac, you're ok." She said leaning closer to him.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Well, there was this cave in-"

"Cave in?"

"Only a small one." Riley jumped in to reassure.

"But they were stuck together, and they-"

"We do not know that, Boze."

"Oh, come on, you saw the same looks and pink-"

"Boze!" Riley growled.

"What?"

"Go on, Boze." Jack said. He didn't spare a glance up as he tied the final stitch and cut the string. He leaned back and looked at the pale blonde in front of him.

"Well, after that they were easy around each other." Jack looked at him a fond look on his face.

"They were together?"

"No, they weren't." Riley snapped. She looked at Jack confused, "You'd be ok with them getting together?"

"Why not they're both great people and I just want them to be happy." Riley leaned back a sour look on her face.

"I want that too, but Mac hasn't had good luck with co-workers." Jack sighed and motioned for Riley to help him. Mac huffed in pain as they sat him up and dressed him in a heavy knit sweater and a thick parka. Mac closed his eyes in bliss. Riley and Jack muscled a pair of sweats over his scrub pants. Riley lifted his left foot and settled it on her lap.

"Here, Boze give me some light." Boze crept forward and took the Maglite. He aimed it at Mac's foot.

"Oh man, that's not good."

"Yeah, good thing is he was out of it for most of it. He's gonna feel it later though." Jack winced as he pulled a thorn out of Mac's heel and brushed twigs and debris away. Mac mumbled and kicked his foot.

"Sorry, partner. Hold on, this is gonna sting." Jack pulled out a small bottle of vinegar.

"This is gonna hurt, hold onto his leg tight." Riley nodded grimly.

"This is too much like-"

"I know, kiddo, Boze?"

"Yeah. Got it." Boze balanced the flashlight against a stone then came around to sit beside Mac. He shimmied behind his friend and leaned Mac against his chest. Mac opened his eyes a crack and yawned.

" 'oze?"  
"Yeah, it's me."

"Missed you. Here bit on this."

"Taths bad." Mac mumbled around the towel Bozer had rolled into a log then slipped between Mac's teeth. Bozer slid his arms around Mac and captured Mac's cold hands in his.

" Hold on tight ok?"

"Thall?" Mac's body tensed. He turned to look up at Boze then broke off arching back with a muffled scream. Jack closed his eyes but forced himself to keep pouring. Riley bit her lip. Finally, the vinegar was gone. They all let out a deep breath. Jack wrapped Mac's foot in gauze then slid two thick socks over his foot. Jack brushed hair out of Mac's face. Mac slowly turned to Jack.

"Thaththuked."

"I know kiddo. We got one more foot-"

"More? Thit."

"Totally agree, bro." Bozer said snuggling his shivering friend closer.

"Ok here we go." The second foot needed more thorns plucked out. Mac's screams broke off into wordless sobs as he gasped. Jack gritted his teeth tipping the bottle more. The vinegar poured as fast as it could, but it seemed to move in excruciatingly slo-mo. Finally it was over and Jack bandaged the foot and slid it in socks.

He met Riley's moist eyes and nodded. Mac laid limp in Boze's arms, tears running down his face.

"All done, kiddo. You did so good." Jack said softly removing the saliva soaked rag. Mac's eyes cracked open and he quirked one corner of his mouth up. They muscled Mac around until he was zipped up in the sleeping bag near the fire. Jack brushed Mac's damp hair back.

"Here." Bozer handed Jack a blue and black beanie cap. Jack raised an eyebrow. It had the profile of a grumpy old man and had "Hardrockers" in fancy script under it.

"What the hell is the hardrockers?" Riley asked. Jack shrugged. He wasn't up on South Dakota sports teams.

"It's all they had." Bozer said, his voice a little defensive. The trio turned and sorted through the remaining packs. They sat down eating moose and chicken salad. Jack looked between the two.

"So?" The pair looked confused, "Mac and Desi?"

"I think there was attraction, but I don't think it went anywhere." Riley said wiping her greasy fingers on her black jeans. Jack frowned.

"I was hoping they could help each other." He stared sadly into the flames.

"I think they did. They are a good team. Not like you and Mac, but still pretty good."

"And Desi kicks serious ass." Jack smiled around a bottle of water. His eyes were far away.

"That she does."


	6. Chapter 6

**THEN**

Jack reassured himself he wasn't making as much noise as he thought he was. He didn't believe it. The whole Red House was silent. He opened the door to one of the sleeping rooms. Five men slept like corpses. The idea sent a shiver up his spine. He slipped into the room leaving the door open enough so he could see. He knelt by the closest bed. It was a kid younger than Mac looks. He had a thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder where his arm should be. Jack grimaced as he realized only a stump remained. Jack felt a flame of rage burn through him. The idea of this kid who gave so much in war being squeezed for information-

Jack ducked into the shadows as he heard a squeak coming down the hall. Two men in TAC gear rolled an elderly woman down the hall. Their soft talk seemed to echo like they shouted it from a bull horn.

"The new crew will be here tomorrow."

"Thank heavens, I don't get paid enough to drag these vegetables around."

"No kidding, you ever been to one of the other Reds?"

"I get bounced between the four Ms. Marvella runs."

"She's a looker. That ass goes on forever."

"I'd like to tap that."

"Someone already did." The two men laughed.

"Wait, the door's open." Jack held his breath as a man with a short brush of dark hair peeped in. His eyes did a quick sweep. He backed out of the room and shut the door. Jack crept low and fast to the door. He crouched until he could hear through the bottom of the door.

"-crazy, man. You don't fuck crazy."

"No, you don't take crazy home, fucking? Shit anything's on the table, bro." The two men laughed again then were out of range. Jack leaned back his scowl growing. He glanced around the room one last time. Jack cracked the door. They had vanished around a corner. Jack slipped out into the hall closing the door carefully so it didn't make noise.

"-read me?" Jack jumped and almost yelped, "You guys read me?" Riley. Coms were up. Jack leaned over and took a deep breath.

"You almost killed me." He growled. He didn't appreciate the laughter.

"Have you heard anything?" Desi asked.

"There's a massive spike of electricity somewhere in the building."

"How much?" Mac whispered.

"Four giga watts per hour."

"That sounds like a lot." Jack murmured. He reached the junction of the hall. He listened. He heard the squeak and distant conversation coming from the right but couldn't see the TAC guys. The left hall was empty, and a weird beige. Jack followed the retreating soldiers.

"It is, that could power two empire state buildings."  
"They use it for the anti communication field." Riley pointed out.

"And something else. If they used it just for the suppression field, they could black out South Dakota and about a 500 mile area around it."

"Any idea what their powering?" Jack whispered.

"I haven't seen anything out here." Desi replied.

"The generator would have to be huge." Riley pointed out.

"I'm going downstairs to look for it."

"Roger that, I'm on the tail of some very suspicious dudes."

"Be careful." Riley said her worry plain.

"Of course." Jack murmured, "gotta go. If you hear a siren or explosion-"

"Run away?" Desi asked. Jack frowned.

"No, come rescue my ass." Desi laughed.

"Then run away?"

"Like a stallion after a mare in heat."

"Ew." Riley said softly, "They don't have any cameras. Jack-"

"Yeah, yeah...out." Jack clicked off his comm and slowed as he reached another junction. He could still hear voices and they were still retreating in front of him. Jack peaked around the corner. This time the left hall was white, the right a teal. Jack paused, his eyes scanning the ceiling. Above the colored hallway he could see a thick door recessed in the ceiling. Slick. They could drop a wall and no one would know about the maze of white corridors. Jack clicked on his comm and relayed his findings.

"Who built this building?" Mac whispered.

"Private contractors remodelled it."  
"Riley-"  
"Find out who they were, on it." Jack reached another junction. This time both halls were hospital white. Jack peaked around the corner. The two TAC soldiers were silently standing in front of an elevator. Jack glanced around. Were there stairs? He ducked back when the dark haired guy glanced behind him.

"This guy is creepy." The man said quietly. The other man sighed. Obviously this was a well-worn argument.

"At least we only have 15." Jack frowned. His brain ached.

"Mac, how many beds does this place have?"

"Matty said 25"

"I thought she said 75." Desi said. Jack could picture her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"No, that was Marvella," Mac whispered thoughtfully, "What did you find, Jack?"

"The bad guys say they only have 15 left."

"Their killing them." Desi said. Her voice was slow, quieter and had a hint of disgust. No one would have heard it, except Jack.

"Desi?"

"I just found a pit. It's about a mile west of the main building."

"It's full of bodies." Mac's voice was tight with repressed anger.

"Yeah, about...about three dozen." Jack heard a ding. He glanced around the corner and watched the bad guys roll the woman into the elevator. The doors closed surprisingly quickly. Jack eased to the corner and peeped around. He frowned. The hallway opened into a small square anteroom. The only things in the space was the elevator and a raggedy fake banana tree. Jack frowned. There weren't any other decorations in the white halls, why was one here?

"Say, uh, Mac?" Jack heard faint huffing over the comm. He paused.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of danger could a plant do?"

"Plant?"

"Real or fake?"

"What does that matter?" Jack could almost hear his partner's eyes roll.

"If it's real then it would have to be something that wouldn't be disturbed by upkeep of the plant, if it's fake there are more options." Mac gasped.

"You ok there?" The line was dead for an eternal minute.

"Yeah, sorry, had to avoid Marvella." Jack glanced around the corner again.

"It's a sorry ass plastic banana tree."

"Do you have any powder?"

"Powder? What, you think I carry baby supplies with me? No, I don't have any powder!"

"Easy, Sarge, getting grumpy." Desi murmured. Jack huffed and shook his head wondering if it'd been a mistake to recruit Desi after all.

"Are you in a painted hallway?" Jack glanced behind him. The white walls were smooth metal. Jack opened his mouth, then paused. He looked back the way he came.

"I can get some."

"Ok, make a powder then toss it in front of the plant."

"Wh-? Nevermind, hold on." Jack turned and sprinted back to the teal hallway. He pulled out his combat knife and scraped the paint. Flecks of teal and plaster filled his palm. Walking carefully, he returned to the elevator. He squished the chunks into a fine powder.

"Ok, here goes." He threw the powder into the air. It filled the space, "Nothing happened."

"That means no lazers." Jack knew that tone. Worry and frustration. Mac sighed.

"That leaves surveillance, automatic weapons or bomb." Jack grimaced.

"That's not good."

"No."

"So what do I do next?"

"Where is this tree?"

"In front of an elevator the bad dudes went up."

"What's the security on the elevator?" Jack studied the door.

"I don't see anything, looks like a regular elevator."

"OW, damn." Mac yelped.

"Mac?"

"I just bumped my head, I'm ok."

"Where are you?"

"I think the basement."

"What do you mean you think?"

"That's a long story for another time. Leave the elevator alone."

"Why?" Jack was very aware of the petulant disappointment in his voice. Mac's retort had to much pity for Jack's liking.

"If there's no external protection, whatever is in the plant is designed to go off when the door opened."

"The bad guys didn't have anything-"

"There probably is something about their uniforms." Jack smiled and turned back the way he came.

"Before you go dropping bodies remember we still haven't figured out what's happening here and we need more time." Jack pouted.

"You never let me have any fun."

"I know Big Guy, I'm sorry." Jack chuckled.

"Hmmmm...gotta go." Mac hissed.

"Mac, what-" The beep of the com being turned off ended the conversation.

"Riley?"

"I got nothing."

"Relax, Jack, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Jack felt unease churn his stomach, "Riley, how do I get down to the basement?"

**THEN-up in the attic**

Mac had to fight not to fidget. The only thing he could hear was the one-eyed woman tapping on a keyboard. He bit his lip and stared at the curvy ceiling. Feldspar, there was no way that the bricks weren't some kind of concrete. Feldspar would have been dust by now. Mac let out a long slow breath. He flinched when someone from a bed nearby cried out and jerked in his sleep. Anxiety attack. Mac knew the signs. He closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. He turned his head to watch out the crack of his eyelids. It was an elder man across the room in an open cubicle like his. Marvella moved to the man's side. She ran her fingers through his hair and murmured softly. He turned to her and said something Mac wasn't able to make out. She smiled and murmured something back. The man smiled. Ingra patted his check and stood up. She smiled down at him. The man quieted.

Marvella stepped away and pulled out her cell phone.

"Number seven is ready." Mac frowned. Her voice was distant and bored. She sashayed back out of Mac's line of vision, "What? Xander, I told you...the Pentagon guy? Then take them both tonight. Seven has plans for the Fallujah resupply, there's a timeline. What? That's why I don't pay you to think, send TAC up to bring him down! Yes, I will come down...I said yes!" Mac heard her slam her phone down on the desk, "Idiots."

Mac closed his eyes. He heard the tapping of keys on the computer. Five minutes later he heard boots stomp past his bed. He squinted at the activity across the room. Two men in full TAC gear waited as Marvella injected something in the old man's IV. There was a thunk then they rolled the man out of his stall.

"Wait, I got the papers-" Ingra flipped through a handful of papers. She handed them a wad of them.

"Hate the papers." One of the men groused.

"It's the government so-"

"Everything in triplicate!" The two men laughed. Marvella silenced them with a one-eyed glare.

"This will be the last night for Seven." Mac swallowed his eyes were closed, but he felt all of their eyes shift to him.

"What's he got?" Mac could almost hear a cold smile cross Marvella's mouth.

"Not sure yet."

"What about the new staff?"

"What about them?"

"We usually move on with-"

"We aren't going anywhere. We have several new interested customers."  
"But the government-"

"Is not a problem, go. Tell Xander I'll be down after I finish logging our last client."

"But Xander said-"

"Go!"

"Yes, Ma'am." The two voices snapped. The gurney's wheel squealed as they rolled it out of the large chamber. Mac fought to remain like he was. The woman's shoes were silent, rubber soled, but Mac could feel her slithering toward him. He twitched when she touched his forehead. Mac turned his head, barely managing not to roll out of bed and run away. Her fingers were dry and cool. No fingernails scraped his skin as she brushed the hair out of his face, but Mac felt like acid burned his skin behind her touch.

"...read me?" Mac jumped. He hid it in a snort, "Can you guys read me?

"Who are you Mack Born?" She murmured. Mac supposed her soft voice could be comforting, loving even, but it felt like nails on a chalkboard. Mac struggled to stay still. Marvella mad shushing sounds. Mac let out a long sigh.

"That's it, Mr. Born, relax. We're gonna fix you, I promise." Mac shuddered. How could such a caring and calm voice be so damn creepy? She turned and strode in the direction the gurney had gone. Mac let out a relieved breath and sat up. Cautiously he peeped around the corner. She was out of sight. Mac pulled releasing him from the restraints. He bent to slide on the slippers he came in with.

"There's a massive surge of electricity in the building." Mac paused. He glanced at the lights. They didn't seem affected, not so much as a flicker. Separate power sources.

"How much?"

"Four gigawatts per hour." Mac raised his eyebrows doing some fast calculation. That was a lot of power.

"That sounds like a lot." Jack whispered.

"It is, that could power two empire state buildings." Mac hissed as he crept through the double doors. All of the beds he passed were full, but not one patient moved. Mac frowned. He slid up to one red headed girl who looked too young to be anywhere near a Redhouse. Mac swallowed a golf ball. Was he like that when he went? Mac shook his head. No, focus. He checked the girl's pulse. It was normal, but very slow. Heavily sedated. Mac glanced at the varied ages, wounds and collective tragedy in the room. Mac felt a stone pit twist in his gut. Were all Red Houses like the one he went to? This one? That idea broke his heart.  
"They use it for the anti communication field." Riley's voice broke into his thoughts. Mac stood close to the wall and studied the junction he'd found himself in. He hadn't seen which direction the gurney had gone in. Mentally tossing a coin, Mac went left.

"And something else," Mac said his eyes roving the hall around him as he crept in the shadows, " If they used it just for the suppression field, they could black out South Dakota and about a 500 mile area around it."

"Any idea what their powering?" Jack asked.

"I haven't seen anything out here." Desi replied.

"The generator would have to be huge." Riley pointed out. Map paused. He came to a metal door. Over the door was an array of emergency lights and a lit exit sign. Mac frowned. In a curvy castle attic, why would they have an emergency exit. He pushed it open and let out a breath relieved there wasn't an alarm. It opened onto a dark stone staircase that had a tight curling staircase. Mac scowled. Yep, definitely not emergency stairs.

"I'm going downstairs to look for it." He murmured.

"Roger that, I'm on the tail of some very suspicious dudes." Mac's soft, "Be careful," was buried under Riley's. Mac turned his attention to navigating the dark narrow space. Mac's world became a blur of turns, blackness, and stone. His breathing was loud in the cramped quarters. He was comforted by the voices of his teammates.

The stairs ended on a wide tiled expanse. Mac slid out. Glancing back, he couldn't see the door. The stairs dated from the original construction of the building, but the door upstairs and this wall didn't. Had this building been designed for whatever these guys are doing? The idea was chilling. If the building was rebuilt to specifications than either the government condoned this info gathering factory or-Mac gulped. Could someone at Phoenix be in on it? The funds could have been stolen, Phoenix was good, but not perfect. He'd learned enough about his father's history he could see the man signing a budget for some questionable operations, but he wouldn't do something like this? Would he? If not with the government or someone from Phoenix then who?

"Who built this building?" Mac asked. His voice seemed to echo across the open area. It looked like a cafeteria connected to the TV room. The empty chairs and tables were creepy

"Private contractors remodelled it." Riley said, her voice matching his low whisper. Mac smiled. She was basically a bat in the belfry, there was no chance anyone inside the building could hear her. Mac looked over his shoulder uneasily, at least he didn't think so.  
"Riley-"  
"Find out who they were, on it." Mac smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Mac could tell she wanted to ask a million questions, Jack interrupted her with a question.

"Mac, how many beds does this place have?"

"Matty said 25"

"I thought she said 75." Desi said. Mac frowned. He saw a wide staircase leading from the large area to another flight of stairs. Creeping down them he came to two metal double doors. Off to the right of the stairs an empty check in desk, off to the left another exit door. It creaked as he opened it. He paused to listen. Nothing. Mac answered Jack.

"No, that was Marvella. What did you find, Jack?"

"The bad guys say they only have 15 left."

"Their killing them." Desi said. Mac felt his arms goose bump

"Desi?"

"I just found a pit. It's about a mile west of the main building."

"It's full of bodies." Mac closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. That's where they were headed? Shit.

"Yeah, about...about three dozen." Mac shook his head. The stairway was straight, but narrow and dark. Mac crept down until he reached a basement. A dim walking light lit up the area. It looked more like a cave. The roof was rough hewn. The walls were tiled as were the floors. Shelves filled most of the area. Supplies. Medical, food, nothing unusual. Mac looked up and smiled. Bingo.

A giant junction of cables spidered across the ceiling. The widest group lead deeper into the chamber. The generator had to be that way. Mac frowned. The turret. Had to be. Mac crept along the shelves. His soft scuffs on the dusty tile sounded like thunder in the dim dark cave.

"Say, uh, Mac?" Mac's heart sank. He knew his tone. It normally followed Jack unexpectedly finding a bomb or having a squad of bad guys aiming very large guns at them.

"Yeah?" Mac knew his dread caused his voice to squeak.

"What kind of danger could a plant do?" Mac stopped and blinked. A what?

"Plant?"

"Yeah." Mac closed his eyes. Maybe he had too much experience or his imagination was wild and a little morbid, but he suddenly thought of a million ways a plant could kill.

"Real or fake?" He asked.

"What does that matter?" Mac rolled his eyes. He took a calming breath and reminded himself that Jack didn't have his imagination. Mac decided that was a good thing.

"If it's real then it would have to be something that wouldn't be disturbed by upkeep of the plant, if it's fake there are more options." Mac gasped and ducked back. The sound of voices drifted from somewhere in front of him. He crouched deeper in the shadows. He recognized two of the voices. Marvella and Xander. What were they doing down here? It would make sense, Mac supposed, that the-whatever they used would be close to the generator. After a long minute, the voices disappeared.

"You ok there?"

"Yeah, sorry, had to avoid Marvella." Mac reached the other side of the room. There was even less light here. He found himself at a rough cut arch.

"It's a sorry ass plastic banana tree." Mac frowned. Crap. He was kind of hoping someone was at least pretending this was a health facility. Love a plant, feel the sanity. Mac rolled his eyes. He knew the dark was getting to him. It's really bad when you're babbling in your own head, he growled to himself. He peeked through the arch. It opened into another room, smaller and full of boxes and stacks of paper. Mac thought he heard a rat squeak. At least he had company. Mac shook his head and closed his eyes focusing on Jack. If the man couldn't be by his side, at least he could hear his partner's voice.

"Do you have any powder?" Mac said softly.

"Powder? What, you think I carry baby supplies with me? No, I don't have any powder!"

"Easy, Sarge, getting grumpy." Desi snarked. Mac smiled.

"Are you in a painted hallway?" Mac could hear Mac's huff of irritation.

"I can get some." Mac heard Jack's breathing echo over the comms. Mac could picture his friend searching wherever he was for a container of baby powder. He shook his head, but the image wouldn't go away. Mac heard the scraping and tapping. Knife against plaster. Good, he could work with that.

"Ok, make a powder then toss it in front of the plant."

"Wh-? Nevermind, hold on. Ok, here goes."

"Nothing happened." Jack sounded a little too disappointed for Mac's taste. Mac rubbed his forehead reminding himself to be patient. It was the dark stone tunnel he was creeping through, not Jack.

"That means no lasers. That leaves surveillance, automatic weapons or bomb." Mac could hear Jack grin. He was surprised at the fear in his partner's voice.

"That's not good."

"No."

"So what do I do next?"

"Where is this tree?"

"In front of an elevator the bad dudes went up." Mac froze. Was that where they took the guy from upstairs?

"What's the security on the elevator?"

"I don't see anything, looks like a regular elevator." Mac thought of the TAC uniforms. No, they definitely would not leave an elevator unguarded.

"OW, damn." Mac yelped as he jerked his head back. He rubbed his forehead as blue sparks burst across his vision. He'd reached another arch but hadn't noticed it was lower than the narrow space he was in. He was definitely going to have a bump.

"Mac?" Mac smiled at the note of panic in his partner's voice. He hated having the man waste his worry on him, but he kinda liked the fact there was someone who worried about him.

"I just bumped my head, I'm ok."

"Where are you?" Mac's hand scraped a series of switches. He flicked one and winced as bright fluorescents exploded the room in crisp white light. After a minute of blinking he found himself in a normal looking room. An air conditioner unit big enough for the whole building hummed in the corner. A boiler stood in the corner beside a floor sink. A counter lined the rest of the wall. There was a plain wooden door across from him. Mac almost tripped over a big yellow bucket and pile of mops.

"I think the basement." He grunted as he fought the mops into some sort of order. Mac looked up. The large bundle of cables ran straight through the room and out the door. Mac bit his lip as he walked under the cables. He opened the door and frowned. It didn't open. Mac tried the handle. It turned. Fake door. Mac ran the castle plans through his head. On the other side was the turret. Mac nodded he was right. The generator was there. Mac heard voices coming near him. He realized they were on the other side of the door. Mac turned and jogged back the way he came. He almost concussed himself on the low arch. He ducked back and frowned. No one was there, but the voices were coming closer. False ceiling?

"That's a long story for another time. Leave the elevator alone."

"Why?" Mac gritted his teeth. Damn it, Jack. Mac turned and started jogging the way he came in as fast as he could

"If there's no external protection, whatever is in the plant is designed to go off when the door opened."

"The bad guys didn't have anything-"

"There probably is something about their uniforms." The silence that followed sent a pang of worry through Mac. He paused halfway up the narrow stairs a thought occurred to him.

"Before you go dropping bodies remember we still haven't figured out what's happening here and we need more time." Mac tried to keep his irritation out of his voice, he really did.

"You never let me have any fun." Jack pouted. Mac smiled.

"I know Big Guy, I'm sorry." Jack and Mac shared a chuckle. Mac skidded across the tile. He had just reached the cafeteria when he heard voices. Mac's eyes darted around him. Crap. There was no way he could reach cover in time.

"Hmmmm...gotta go." Mac said absently as he whirled in a circle. N

"Mac, what-" Nothing. Mac had nothing and nowhere he could go. He clicked off his comm and half closed his eyes. He made a show of staggering as the lights clicked on and a TAC squad surrounded him all pointing semi-automatics at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOW**

The small fire snapped. Jack and Desi jumped, their hands automatically reaching for guns. The night was surprisingly quiet. Occasional rustling was the only sound showing anything living moved around them. Mac, Bozer and Riley were curled around the fire, bundled against the dry chill in the air. Jack could feel a slight breeze but the pine trees didn't even twitch. It was a little unnerving.

Desi sat beside him sorting their loot into packs. She and Bozer have found transportation and it was two clicks south east. Jack did not miss that she didn't say car or truck. What the hell were they going to be driving out of here? Jack shrugged his shoulders to loosen the stress on his shoulders. He leaned forward and twisted. Instead of warming, the rock he leaned against cooled his back through his two coats.

Desi sighed and sat back. She looked casual, but Jack knew her well enough to see the signs of alertness. He smiled. He'd known Desi ten-maybe fifteen?-years. Jack looked away into the dark remembering the mission he'd first met the girl. Jack wrinkled his nose. In Vietnam there had been traffickers with ties to an organization in Indonesia who moved weapons for terrorists around the world. Desi was on loan from the Company and was in deep cover as a trafficking victim. Jack and his Delta team blew the shit out of the base accidentally almost killing the victims. They had no idea that there was a shoddy underground bunker dating back to the Vietnam war.

Desi looked like a ten year old. Jack's heart had broken when he helped the women, girls and boys out of the collapsed bunker. Desi was dirty, beaten. Later he learned she'd received severe beatings every day for a month. She had 12 broken bones. Jack never learned which ones. Desi's eyes were cold, no sign of trauma in them-only anger. A lot of anger. Desi was pissed at the world. She his behind a shield that was the wall of China besides the one Jack had been fighting inside Mac.

Over the years, Jack learned her entire family had been killed in front of her as a child and she had raised herself on the streets of Vietnam until she was thirteen. The government caught her and sent her to a reeducation center. She escaped at eighteen. Jack had no idea what had happened to her after that. Somehow she managed to get to America and worked for the CIA.

She was shoved into his Delta team to finish the operation. It took almost a year. She rubbed everyone wrong and didn't care. Jack noticed her grimacing and gasping in private, but in front of everyone else she was a killing machine without any kind of pain, ever. She never cried. The only time Jack saw her tear up was when they came across a shipping container full of dead girls and boys. The men of his team were openly crying. Jack reached out to comfort her, she kicked his ass. He let her. Jack ignored the voice that hissed quietly "yeah right."

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Mentally he relaxed his muscles one by one. It was a trick he'd learned on the long hours of combat. The air was crisp and smelled of pine. The slight fire added a comforting smokey tinge. It reminded him of camping with his old man. Jack glanced over at Mac. Mac snorted and made a soft sound-something between a whimper and moan. Mac let out a deep breath and stilled. Jack released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He glanced over to see Desi watching him amused. He smiled.

"What?"

"You are adorable." She said her voice pitched low. Jack rolled his hours. He had no idea how many hours they had spared. Jack swore he could still feel the bruises. Desi made him a better fighter; Jack showed her how to use the violence inside her as a tool, and that it was ok to let people in, be human once in awhile. Desi felt a bigger debt to Jack than Jack thought she should have. In his eyes, they were even. She protected his boy. Jack studied her with a small smile. She smiled easier, showed emotion, was more human. Mac rubbed off on her, like he did on everyone around him. Jack did not expect them to hook up. He narrowed his eyes. Desi raised an eyebrow. Jack smiled.

"So you and Mac, huh?" Desi rolled her eyes and huffed. She shot the sleeping Bozer and Riley a cold glare.

"I protected him, just like you asked." Jack nodded, his eyes scanning the dark forest around them. He saw movement. There was no rustle or snapping brush-deer.

"I didn't ask you to sleep with him." Desi's mouth flattened and a fire started to kindle in her dark eyes. In the fire, she looked like a porcelain doll. An evil porcelain doll-Annabelle's creepier cousin. Jack shuddered and leaned closer to the fire.

"Who told you I slept with him?"

"You didn't?"

"That's none of your business." Jack smiled.

"So, you did." Desi huffed and stood up stretching. Jack chuckled.

"It's ok, you know."

"IF I did, and I am not saying I did, I wouldn't need your permission." Jack nodded. They both knew there wasn't much he could do about it anyway.

"I'm just saying, I think you both deserve each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yup, Jack thought, still a prickly porcupine. Jack shrugged and glanced over as Mac hissed in air. His whole body twitched. Mac quietted.

"It just means, I think both of you are great people and I was hoping-"

"You set me up on a _date?"_ Her voice didn't get louder, but sharper. Like a knife of ice looking to melt in a pool of blood. Jack shivered at the image.

"No, no...calm down. I just thought you would make a great team. If that meant-"

"It didn't." Desi growled. Jack let out a long breath. Desi narrowed her eyes.

"Great, that's what you think of me."

"No, no no. Stop putting words in my mouth."  
"What if Mac and I decided to run away?" Each word was a punch, Jack winced with the bruises, "Would you come after me to _save your boy_? What if-"

"Desi!" Jack hissed adding in a touch of command. Desi automatically straightened. Her hackles were raised and Jack was pretty sure she'd kick his ass if she wanted to. He stood up and walked to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Mac would be blessed to have a girlfriend like you. I would be thrilled for both of you. Plus, you'd be able to keep him out of trouble 24/7. I am just worried because both of you have…" Jack edited himself at her dark look, "...issues." He finished. Jack knew it was lame when he said it. Desi gave him the full force of her cold glare. Ouch. Suddenly she grinned and broke into a soft laugh. Jack blinked.

"Ok, I'm confused."

"Relax, Sarge. There is nothing between us except a good friendship. He is exactly like you described him an incredibly smart puppy." Both shot Mac a fond look, "It was cute to see someone who could face the hairiest of situations suddenly become clumsy and awkward." Jack narrowed his eyes, a wave of protectiveness flooding over him. Desi shook her head and raised her hand.

"No, I never teased him-too much. It helped him get out of his head. Mostly." Desi sighed her face turning serious. She met Jack's eyes, "Sarge, he is the strongest, most adaptable person I'd ever met...and the most vulnerable. I didn't know him before you left, but Riley, Matty and Bozer told me how he changed while you were gone. I could see it. Jack rubbed his eyes trying to ease the burning.

"Tell me." He whispered. Desi studied him for a long minute.

"He was less focussed, more anxious. I let Riley and Bozer deal with that. I...occasionally, had to snap him out of it. I think they hated me for a long time." Jack chuckled.

"You are gifted at making friends." Jack's voice dripped with sarcasm. Desi punched his shoulder. Jack winced. Stubbornness forced him to ignore the agony burning up and down his arm. Desi smiled. He was glad she pulled her punch. Desi's eyes looked far away.

"He has a way of drawing you in."

"That he does."

"I sang to him."

"You what to him?"

"Sang." Desi glared into Jack's amusement.

"We were at the top of an electrical tower and he froze." Jack dropped his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"He's terrified of heights."

"Riley and Bozer has told me stories about him riding a plane's landing gear as it took off or climbing a 30 story building using only suction cups?" Jack nodded and wiped his whole face.

"Yeah, he did that and a whole lot more." He didn't try to hide the pride in his voice.

"But he froze?" Jack glanced over to Mac. He could only see a closed eye under the wild fluff of his hair.

"I wasn't there." Jack murmured. Both silently heard the "I should have been." Jack smiled at Desi, "I am glad you were. Thank you, Desi." Desi looked down, Jack swore she blushed.

"Just doing my job, Sarge."

"And singing." Desi shrugged.

"It worked." Jack opened his mouth to respond when both froze. They shared a look and nodded. Jack bent over Bozer and clapped a hand over Boze's mouth. Boze jerked awake prevented from making a noise.

"Boze, it's me. We have company. Pack up camp and get ready to run." Boze nodded, his eyes bright and wide in the dark. Jack backed away. Riley was already throwing dirt on the fire. Jack pulled his Beretta and glanced at Desi. She grinned. Jack was glad she was on their side. She looked like a lioness ready to hunt. Jack nodded. Desi turned and vanished into the woods. Even Jack couldn't separate her slight shadow from the darkness of the trees and stones around them. Jack glanced at the kids. He handed Riley his back up gun, a Ruger LCP. In the dim flashlight she looked pale. Jack had a flash of kid Riley fighting her dad, trying to protect her mom. Jack smiled at her. She took the gun with steady hands. Her face was serious. Jack had never been more proud of her.

Boze leaned over Mac helping the sleepy blonde into his boots. Mac yawned and rubbed his eyes. He bearrily met Jack's eyes and offered a reassuring smile. Jack wasn't super reassured, but half a Mac was a whole lot better than none. Jack nodded and slid into the forest.

Jack smiled and took in a deep breath. His thudding heart slowed and his muscles relaxed. He was in his element. Hunt or be hunted. Jack moved silently among the prickly triangles of pine. He paused. He could smell cheeseburger-Wendy's. Jack's mouth watered. He licked his lips and slid under the tree. He crawled under the low branches without making a sound.

Through the branches he saw a smallish man in full TAC gear with night goggles. He carried a black Remington R5 RGP. Interesting. Once thought to be innovative the gas operating system in the gun had been found to fail easy in combat situations and the barrel tended to rise with each shot. It had been out of use since 2016.

The TAC soldiers back at the Red House had the standard government issued, H&K MP5 or MP10 rifles. This guy was good, but he was not a professional soldier. Jack frowned. He wasn't with an intelligence agency or military. Jack studied his uniform. To the untrained eye, he'd look like a professional. Jack could see the mismatched pants and equipment vest. Lower quality bullet proof vest, one out of circulation for at least the last ten years. Hard soled boots. He didn't walk with the heel to toe step that allows creeping without a rustle. The night goggles-well, ok they were pretty new tactical goggles. Very expensive. Someone outfitted this guy, a very wealthy someone. Jack thought of the area. He thought of the hidden areas in the castle and the domed building that Mac had ended up in. Either this guy was a mercenary or a militia man affiliated with the people behind this mess, possibly a foreign power.

Jack smiled and silently pulled out his black-bladed 10 inch tactical knife. He slithered out from under the tree behind the man. Without a sound he rose to his feet, one hand grabbed the man, silencing any sound, the other slid the knife smoothly to the right of the spine. Jack stepped back missing most of the gush of arterial blood as he snipped the abdominal aorta. Jack eased the man to the ground and slid him under the tree. He snagged the NV goggles and attached them to his belt. His eyes were adapted to the slight star and moonlight. He could see movement better without the goggles, especially along his periphery. He wiped his knife on the guy's shirt and wrinkled his nose. Polyester.

Jack sheathed the knife and crept forward. He heard the soft crunch of feet to his left. He slid from tree to tree until he could clearly hear soft whispers. Terrible operational discipline. These guys smelled like beer. Amateurs.

"Did you hear that?" Jack frowned. He listened. There wasn't a lot of noise.

"There it is again." Still no noise. These guys were afraid of their own shadows. Not only amateurs, bargain-basement amateurs. Still didn't mean they weren't dangerous. He studied the environment and breathed through his mouth, keeping his lips tight. It lessened the fog his breath caused. Ahead of the trio, Jack saw two smaller trees nestled around a boulder taller than he was. Jack nimbly climbed to the top of the stone and looked down. Jack watched his quarry. He could probably yell "Boo" and they'd fall to the ground screaming. Jack thought about it. He almost felt bad for taking out the scaredy cats. Almost.

They were about twenty feet past his position before he dropped silently to the ground behind them. These guys didn't have NVG's they held a giant flashlight that shook as they scanned the forest all around them. Jack flattened to the ground. It passed over him. They didn't notice.

"This place gives me the creeps."

"You know a lot of Indians were massacred around here."

"A lot of Indians were massacred everywhere."

"Yeah, but here there's a curse-"

"There's always a curse."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up, both of you!"

"Come on, it's only one half brain-fried guy. He's probably froze to death by now-"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You-"

"If you both don't shut up, I'll kill you myself." The last voice was clearly in command. He sounded like a wheezy bully more than any kind of real leader. The three quieted down and continued on their path. Jack rose to his feet and sidled up to the last guy in line. His breath was fast. He was round and out of shape, probably the guy in charge. Jack shadowed him a couple of steps as he pulled out his wire garrote. He snagged the guy's head and in one movement dragged him into the shadows. The razor sharp piano wire sliced through the man's throat snagging on the man's spine. Jack dropped the body then side stepped into the branches of a giant juniper pine. It took ten minutes before the two bumbling commandos noticed they weren't being followed by their comrade.

"Hold on, Billy." The second in line, a tall gangly man who held the flashlight in shaking hands nervously scanned the woods, "Ed! Ed!"

"Where's Ed?" Billy asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be shouting would I?"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shu-EEEEP!" The man tripped over Ed's body. He rolled over and skidded back. He squealed in fear when his back hit a boulder.

"Skippy?" Bill hissed. Jack smiled. This was better than the _Three Stooges_.

"E-E-Ed's dead!" Skippy clung to the light and turned it away from the body. He shone it on Billy who cried out and stepped back covering his eyes.

"Damnit, Skippy!"

"So-so-sorry."

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"Pretty sure."

"Did you check his pulse?" Billy said as he slid beside Skippy.

"No, but he's dead."

"What? You have to-"

"HIS FUCKING HEAD IS ALMOST CUT OFF, alright?" There was silence as the two huddled together shaking with fear. Jack frowned. He was tempted to leave the two idiots to their own devices, he doubted they would even find their way out of the forest. Jack let out a short huff. Even idiots can be dangerous. Jack eased around the tree then jumped behind them. They let out a squeal that would scare pigs and tried to scatter. Jack caught Skippy by his collar and sliced his throat. He lashed out with his left foot knocking Billy's legs out from under him. He followed the man to the ground and stabbed his knife through the costal notch at his neck. Jack was up and moving before he stopped gurgling. Jack wiped the blood off his tactical knife and sheathed it. He heard rustling in front of him. He smiled and moved in that direction.

The sharp retort of two guns stopped him in his tracks. A scream froze his blood. He turned and started sprinting toward their camp.

**NOW-Half a klick east**

Desi slid through the night like she was a knife parting the darkness. Here, on the hunt, she was alive. She was fine with shoot-outs and hand to hand, but creeping through the night hunting prey-it hit her spot. To be honest night didn't matter, she was fine hunting during the day, jungle, desert-ok, basically it was the hunting. She paused. A group of four hostiles approached from her 3 o'clock. She stepped back and flattened along the bark of a large oak. She didn't bother observing the guys. She knew Jack was a tactical guy and would have everything dissected and figured out before he moved. Desi? Well she figured they can autopsy the enemy after he's down. Her job was getting him there.

She slid two razor sharp 8inch tantos from their sheath's along her thighs. She wasn't completely sold on the small samurai swords, but they went with her outfit. A girl's gotta accessorize. Desi jumped into the group. She slashed her right tanto through a throat as she lashed at the man behind her with her left leg. She whirled slashing the throat of the man behind her as she brought her knee up. The man groaned leaning forward. Desi slit his throat with a double x strike. The final man managed to slam a fist into her left jaw. Desi spun with the movement and almost cut the man's head off. Desi wiped blood off the pair of knives and shrugged. Not bad. She wondered if they would fly true if she threw them. She looked up hearing the soft mumble of voices.

Desi slid back and waited. Five this time. They stopped and freaked out. They broke formation and were shouting with panic. Only one flashlight. Idiots. Desi slashed down. The flashlight and arm dropped to the ground. The man screamed. Desi jammed the tanto into the man's neck. She frowned. A little rough, not so good for stabbing. Still effective though. Desi knelt and sliced half turning. Another scream, femoral this time. Desi stood slashing as she went. Groin. Down and out.

Hands grabbed her around her neck. Sloppy headlock, didn't lock it in-embarrassing really. Desi pushed off a tree. They went over backwards. Desi made sure to land with her elbow out. Chest crunch, Desi followed through with a throat strike. Down and out. Desi rose to her feet and backed up an opponent with a back mule kick. She reached up and grabbed the other guy's head. She bent forward tossing the man over her hip. She used the same move to knee the first guy in his gut. He curled forward out of breath. Desi slashed down with both tantos. The guy's head rolled off. Nice. Desi turned and slammed her knee down on the chest of the last guy. The man's eyes bulged. Desi smiled and jammed the tanto up through the bottom of his mouth into his brain. Does ok stabbing soft tissue, didn't get stuck on bone or gristle. Not bad. Desi wiped off the blood and sheathed her weapons. She stood to go after more. She paused at the double snap of a gun. It echoes too much for her to identify. The scream that followed it sent chills down her spine.

"Crap, crap, crap…" She growled as she hurried in the direction of the scream. Toward their camp. Shit. Shit. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**THEN**

Mac staggered and fell to his knees. First thing he had to do was lose the ear bud. He had no doubt they would check him from head to toe for surveillance devices. As he dropped to the floor, he used the move to curl forward and remove his ear bud. He pushed a small button turning it into a passive listening device. Now what to-

"What's going on here?" The familiar voice of Xander snapped. Mac hid his smile. Perfect. Mac wobbled to his feet and staggered toward Xander. He fell into the man and used the move to hide his ear bud in the man's uniform pocket. Xander shoved him away. Mac fell on his ass. It hurt, but he forced himself to giggle inanely. He looked up at the TAC officers around him. There seemed to be two groups. Those in the front had the sharp attention Mac knew of professional soldiers, their faces were impassive and Mac knew any one of them could pull the trigger without warning. On the plus side, they also had appropriate trigger control. Mac wasn't shot yet despite flopping around like a drunken loon.

A few soldiers behind these shared knowing looks and smirked at each other. They held their weapons loosely aimed at the ground. They might as well have been on a coffee break. Mercenaries? As one leaned over to talk to the others his rifle's muzzle carelessly moved in an arc around the room. Mac closed his eyes and ducked back, his heart skipping a beat as it focussed on him. The idiot was going to shoot him by accident! Definitely not mercs, local hires probably. Mac wondered which group was with the information brokers?

Two sets of hands pulled him upright. Mac didn't have to pretend to stagger. They almost lifted him clear off the ground. Mac dropped his head and moaned as they bent his arms behind him. Mac forced himself not to meet Xander's eyes as he stepped closer to Mac.

"How did you get down here, Mr. Born?" Mac squinted his eyes and let drool dribble down his chin. Xander frowned and nodded. A soldier handed his gun to another then approached Mac. The man had the square solidity of a truck. Between the trio, Mac felt more than a little intimidated. He pushed away from the soldier. He didn't have to fake the increase in his anxiety. He turned his head away bracing for a blow. His body visibly flinched when the man touched him. He quickly and efficiently patted Mac down thorough enough Mac almost blushed. He rubbed his fingers along the back of Mac's ears and pushed on the front. Mac grumbled and pulled away, only half faking. He winced. He wondered if the pair holding him up could detach his arms by accident.

"Nothing, boss." Xander nodded frowning. He knuckled his chin.

"How in the world did he get down here?"

"He can barely stand up."

"Not surprising considering the medications he was on when he arrived, but the elevators-" The elevator ding caused the entire group to turn. Jack came flying out of the elevator shoving a wheelchair in front of him. Mac sagged in relief.

"There he is! This one's slippery, no lie. I turned away but a second and he's gone. I'm sorry, boss. I mustn't have done the restraints up right. Hey, buddy." Jack shoved through the TAC soldiers. The professional soldiers stepped smoothly aside. The local thugs glared at him and gave way reluctantly. Jack ignored both his eyes scanning Mac.

"Here, I got him." Jack said. Mac groaned in relief as the two men holding him loosened their grip. Jack made a show of half lifting Mac into the wheelchair. Mac slumped. Jack leaned over him to do up his safety belt.

"Really?" Mac whispered. Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't break character.

"How did he get down here?" Xander asked crossing his arms. He glanced at his watch. Probably had to get back to whatever they were doing. Mac winced feeling a pang of worry for the man they had removed from his ward. Jack faced him wide-eyed.

"I don't rightly know. Ms. Ingra told me to scoot up to his floor. By the time I got up there, he was gone." Xander narrowed his eyes and raked Mac from head to toe.

"I see. Very well, take him back to bed. I'll be up to give him another sedative in a few minutes."

"No problemo, thanks, boss." Jack whirled Mac toward the elevator. After the doors shut, Jack whirled on his partner.

"That was close!"

"Jack!"

"Don't worry Riley bippity-bopped the whole building they can only see and hear what we want them to. She's trading out all of the cameras too." Mac frowned.

"That seems a little easy, even for Riley."

"That's what Riley said. She looked into the builders and you were right, whoever set up this Red House definitely planned to use it for an information farm."

"But how. How are they getting it?"

"Dunno, Desi got out of the damper field and contacted Phoenix. Matty said there was another dump posted on the deep web today." Mac rubbed his eyes.

"That must be what was pulling so much juice from the generators in the turret."

"That and this damper field. Desi tried to tell Matty to close this place down considering what we found."

"Matty said no."  
"Matty said no."

"If we close up this operation without knowing how they're doing what they're doing, they'll just set up somewhere else. What about controlling the patients coming in? Maybe dissemble fake data?" Jack shook his head. He hadn't thought of that, but Matty had.

"The Red Houses are shared with all kinds of small I-agencies besides Phoenix as well as engineer-"

"-Scientists and researchers with clearance. We have to get this figured out." Mac rubbed his face. Sweat beaded his hairline and upper lip. He sat back and let out a deep breath forcing his shoulders to relax. Jack squeezed a shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Mac looked up at him surprised.

"I'm fine, why?" Jack opened his mouth to answer, but the elevator stopped. The two men shared a glance and nodded. Game on.

Marvella paced in front of Mac's cubicle. She helped Jack get Mac back into bed. She assessed him again. Mac kept his eyes closed. His heart pounded and his breathing hitched as he felt his wrists and ankles being tied down. A quick squeeze on his ankle reassured him Jack was still there.

"I have work elsewhere, Mr. Castle. I assume you can keep him under control for the rest of the night?"

"Yes'm, sorry about all this. I have no-"

"Whatever, roll up his sleeve." Mac's heart skipped and he froze his muscles tightening. He cracked open his eyes and shook his head minutely communicating panic to Jack. Jack scowled. He glanced over at the doctor. She was bent over drawing up a syringe. Jack gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to drag his kid out of there and stab that needle in the lady doc. That would blow the mission. Jack looked down and opened his mouth. Mac took a deep breath, his Adam's apple bobbing. He closed his eyes and forced his muscles to relax. Jack leaned over as if checking his restraints. He made sure they were looser.

"Easy, brother, I'm gonna be up here all night." Jack whispered softly. It took all of Mac's self control to not to jump out of bed as he felt the poke of a needle in his AC. Mac gritted his teeth. A warm burn seemed to slowly ooze from his arm to the rest of his body. Whew, that was strong stuff. He cracked his eyes open and tried to call for Jack. His friend was still at his side but every movement caused ripples of motion around him. Mac leaned back moaning quietly. He felt the warm hand of the bed reach up and pull him in. Jack's voice was a distant echoing fuzz. Mac turned as the slithering white blur of the doctor oozed from the room, her heels tapping loud like gunshots. Mac blinked his eyes slowly searching for his partner.

Jack leaned over him and looked at his pupils. His concern showed through the fuzziness of his face.

"You ok? Mac?" Mac tried to respond but someone was stepping on his tongue with very big boots.

"Mthmoots." He managed. Jack frowned worried. He tapped his ear. Mac let out a long breath.

"Whuthmak." He mumbled. Jack planted a warm hand on Mac's forehead. He didn't like the dripping sheen of sweat.

"Riley, our pregnant perp just gave Mac something. He's already out of it, what's our toe-meter reading?... Yes, I know that's not what it's called, Boze. Will you just-thank you, Riley. Sheesh." Mac's eyes were heavy and he felt half melted.

"Mnidly?" Mac's lips felt glued together. Jack smiled at him, managing to hide his own worries. He crouched to Mac's eye level. Mac tried to hold his head up, but he could barely stay awake. Jack spoke evenly and slowly waiting for Mac to process his words.

"You're gonna be fine, bud. Probably get a good night's sleep. Desi's coming in. We're all here, ok?" Mac felt Jack's warm thumb brush his cheek as his partner held Mac's chin to keep him facing Jack. Mac blinked slowly, but he couldn't remember how to make words. Jack smiled.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be fun." Mac opened his mouth to ask a question, but he forgot what it was. His eyes closed without his permission and he floated away.

**NOW-30 minutes ago**

"Want me to take that?" Bozer whispered leaning over to Riley. Riley licked her lips as she ran her fingers over Jack's gun. It didn't weigh as much as it did the first time she held it shooting at a target when Jack was teaching her to shoot. She'd become accustomed to holding it in her hand. It would never feel comfortable, but it was easier. Needing to use it-that was heavier. Again wisps of memory played the way they always did when she was forced to take the gun. Blood. Weight of the Corpse on top of her. He shook her head and looked over at sat shivering with their backs against the stone. He had learned a lot, grown a lot since they'd joined Phoenix. But those eyes were still free. Still free of the constant stain of guilt that comes with taking a life. She smiled and held his hand.

"I got it, Boze. Thanks." Boze gave her a shy smile and squeezed her hand. She knew he would do anything to help her, but she couldn't do that to him. She glanced across the dying fire. They had everything made up into packs. Mac was crouching closer to the fire eyeing their campsite. His head snapped up. He stood and tilted his head. Boze and Riley shared a puzzled look. Mac stood and turned to look up the slope of the forest that climbed from behind the trio of rocks. He swayed a step then leaned over hands on knees. He rubbed his abdomen. Bozer and Riley bounced up and took a step toward him. He held up a hand. The pair were alarmed to see it stained with blood.

"Mac-"

"Shh!" Mac hissed.

"Did you just-"

"SHHH!" Mac added a glare. Boze shook his head and sent Riley a frustrated look. Mac pulled himself up and raised his hand to the sky. He turned it in the air and frowned staring up at the slope. He squared his shoulders. He slipped closer to Riley and Boze and put his arms over their shoulders.

"They're here, all around us-"

"Wh-!"

"Shh." This time it was Riley. Bozer nodded fighting to not look around them.

"We can't take the packs. Boze, pull out food and water. Riley...your rig." Riley looked at him grimly and nodded, "Keep the hard drive...and the aluminum foil." This he nodded to Bozer. They had learned long ago not to ask questions. Mac turned and crouch walked over to the fire. He built it up. Casually he scanned the darkness around them. They were good, not professionals. Mac could smell wafts of food and body stink from them. He could feel their eyes. Mac shivered and rubbed his hands over the fire as he made it bigger. Slowly he leaned back and slid the sleeping bag closer.

The shell of the sleeping bag was coated with flame retardant on the outside. On the inside it was all flammable polyester. It was the type of sleeping bag used for backyard camping, not deep woods hikes. Mac pulled out the blanket inside it and wrapped it around him. Partly to cover what he was doing, but mostly because he was freezing. He ached everywhere and everything still had a slippery unreality to it. Bozer eased up to him. He handed him foil.

"Sorry it's all greasy." Mac smiled.

"No, actually that's better."

"Why haven't they attacked yet?"

"I'm guessing their waiting for Jack and Desi to get back."

"Yeah, I'm kinda waiting for that myself." Mac gasped as he reached over and pulled a stick closer. Bozer pulled his jacket open.

"That's bleeding again."

"I know. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Are you serious right now?" Mac shot Bozer a familiar cocky smile.

"Aren't I always?" Bozer shook his head. Mac squeezed his shoulder and sighed, "Look, Boze, it'll keep, ok? We have to get gone. I don't want to go through- I don't want to be captured again, ok?" Boze had a glimpse of haunted terror in his friend's eyes before he turned away. Bozer reached out and put an arm across his shoulders. He could feel Mac trembling. Wilt had no idea if it was from stress, fear or cold, but he didn't like it.

"I gotcha, bro. What do you need me to do." Mac shot him a grateful smile. Bozer knew it wasn't for him asking for orders, but for him not asking what happened. Bozer would wait to ask. Wait until Mac wasn't a strand away from flying apart. Mac rubbed the meat grease up and down the stick. He turned to Riley. She came forward holding her computer. Mac slid the foil toward her. She nodded and quickly wrapped up the hard drive. Mac leaned close to her and nodded at Boze to come in closer. He used their bodies as cover as he pulled out his SAK to cut a long slit along Riley's zipper. He shoved the hard drive in and Riley flapped her thick coat until the drive was hidden deep in the down of her coat. Mac looked around frustrated. Riley held up the last remaining strip of duct tape. Mac grinned and shot a look of pride at Bozer. Riley taped up the hole and pulled up her zipper. Mac looked over to Boze who opened his coat to show all of his inner pockets full of food. Mac nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to create a smoke screen. When this starts smoking we have to climb over these rocks and up the slope. You guys get a start. You don't want to smell this stuff."

"Poisonous?" Bozer asked eyeing the sleeping bag warily.

"No...not really, just kills a few brain cells and lung cells and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it." Bozer grimaced, "I liked you more when you were out of your head." Mac shrugged.

"Me too, I suppose." The truth behind his joke crossed his face before he turned away. Riley and Bozer shared a worried look. Mac cleared his throat. He narrowed his eyes and tipped his chin toward the stones. Riley and Bozer eased to the deepest shadows and turned to scrabble up the stone. As soon as they were half way up Mac stuck the greased stick into the middle of the fire. Flames licked up it. He opened the sleeping bag and tossed it over the fire. It killed all of the light, but blue smoke puffed out from its edges. Mac's eyes stung and he coughed as he dove for the stones and climbed. Hands grabbed him and pulled him up. He breathed through his mouth cleaning out the chemical tang.

"Come on." Boze hopped to his feet pulling Mac up with him. Mac stumbled. Riley held him up. Mac reached out and grabbed Bozer's jacket.

"Slow," Mac whispered, "Slow and easy. Follow-"

"Your footsteps, got it." Bozer whispered. Mac smiled and inched forward. There was just enough starlight to see his faint shadow. Riley pushed Bozer in front of her then followed her eyes roving their six, her finger beside the trigger hoping like hell she wouldn't have to pull it again.

They passed up the dark slope from rock to rock, slowly and silently. At least Mac did, Bozer thought ruefully. He and Riley made slight rustles, but they sounded like an avalanche behind Mac's ghostly steps. Bozer knew it was even more amazing given the fact his feet had to be excruciating to walk in and those boots were definitely not big enough for those ginourmous feet. Bozer guessed it was a good 15 minutes before they heard shouts, gunshots, and screams behind them. Bozer ran into Mac when the blonde stopped. Mac let out a soft oof and fell forward. Bozer grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Bozer looked over Mac's shoulder and gasped. He'd almost pushed Mac off a very steep, stone-studded down fall.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Mac." Bozer whispered. Mac collapsed in his arms, "Mac?" Bozer pulled the shaking man away from the edge and knelt beside him. Riley crouched beside them her gun canted, ready for use.

Mac's eyes were half lidded and he was staring into something terrifying and frozen around him. His breathing was fast gasps. His hands were ice cold and damp as he clung to Bozer's warm hands. Bozer glanced at Riley who nodded at him.

They had no ideas what ghosts haunted Mac every minute. He hid them well, too well. When Jack was with them, he helped Mac process the tide of emotions his perfectly balanced brain was ill equipped to deal with. He carried some of the weight of those horrors Mac bottled up inside. While Jack had been gone, Mac had gone into default mode. Instead of being overthrown by his emotions, tuck them into a steel box and ignore them. That came at a terrible price. Boze had seen some of what roiled in his best friend's brain recently when they were trapped during the typhoon and Mac was out of his head with confusion and fever. The terrors Mac couldn't hide were on full display. Jack had often said Mac's brain was fucking scary, Bozer had no idea until he'd helped hold him in ice baths, or when he was screaming, or when he arched back lost in pain, or-Bozer shoved it all away. It was time for him to play Jack. He wasn't as good at it as Riley, but Mac clung to him this time.

"Mac?" He leaned down. He looked straight into Mac's eyes but knew Mac wasn't seeing him. He remembered what Mac had mumbled. He'd fallen. Somehow those bastards had found a way of making Mac live his worst nightmare. Bozer again shook away memories of Mac confused and scared as his brain boiled inside his skull. Boze took a deep breath. He had no idea how to do what Jack did, but he was no stranger to breaking Mac out of his bad moments either.

"Angus, take a breath, bud." He imitated Jack's voice fairly well, if he said so himself. Mac blinked and looked at him confused. Boze squeezed his hands as he mimicked taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. He did it a couple of times before Mac blinked and focused on Bozer, breathing in time with him.

"Boze?" He gasped as his eyes roved the darkness around them. Boze grinned. That was Jack's schtick, this, this was Bozer's.

"You know, bro, I don't mean to lay on when a man's down and all, but you really pick fucked up times to have a meltdown." Boze grinned. Mac blinked at him surprised, then slowly grinned. He punched Boze in the shoulder and wobbled to his feet leaning heavily on Boze.

"You aren't wrong, sorry." Mac whispered. Boze gave Mac a quick one armed hug and turned to Riley. His eyes widened as she whirled, raised the gun and fired. Bozer saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Down!" He grabbed Mac and shoved him to the ground. Riley fired again. This time there was a howl of pain. That seemed to break the pack. Shadows came at them from everywhere. Riley emptied the pistol, at least five were down. Shadows tackled Riley and brought her down. She fought tooth and nail. Bozer felt a fist slam into his jaw. He lashed out and hit the meaty belly of a large man, a very large man. And a very fast one. Bozer felt himself flying end over end through the air. Any illusion of oxygen blew out of his body as the man flopped on top of him like a WWF wrestler. Bozer's arms flopped out to the side. A solid fist slamming into his jaw brought him back. He scrambled his fingers in the ground around him and felt a thick stick brush his hand. With a loud groan Bozer shoved at the man and rolled grabbing it. He lifted it only to feel it crumble in his hands. Rotten. Shit. Without a better idea he ground the wet spongy wood into the man's face. He reared back howling like a bear with a thorn in its paw.

Bozer managed to wriggle free except for a foot. The big paw wrapped around his ankle like a clamp. Boze kicked him in the face. Nothing. Boze yelped as he was dragged back into the guys mass. He saw a blur out of the corner of his eye and the man slumped forward unmoving. Bozer looked up to see Mac holding a thick stick, his not rotten.

"Oh man." Bozer sighed as he took Mac's hand and let him pull him up to standing.

"Now I don't mean to hurt a guy when he's down-" Mac started. He looked up and shoved Boze aside. Boze watched in slow motion as Mac's body jerked then flew backwards. Boze jumped to grab him, but his fingers brushed Mac's as he fell backwards into darkness. Boze didn't notice the arms around him as he fell to his knees screaming.

Sorry to be gone so long, but I've been collecting a new bevy of doctors-for research of course. LOL. Anywhoo, I need to crank on this. I have to get out my yearly Halloween deathfest and of course, Bits n Bobs season 3. Luckily, sadly, I have until January when the new episodes start. Good to be back. Thanks for reading/Following/ and commenting (especially the commenting).


	9. Chapter 9

**Then**

Jack crossed his arms and studied Mac. He glanced at his watch. The kid had been out for five hours and hadn't moved a muscle.

"Ri-?"

"He's ok, just heavily sedated." Riley replied before Jack finished. He turned and walked to the desk. Riley had her rig connected to Ingra's desk computer. Jack glanced at her computer. The screen was split between scrolling info and an outline of Mac's body with lights and graphs blinking around it. His heart rate and blood pressure were really low. Not surprising. What worried Jack was the EEG. Mac's brain activity was a lot less squiggly than it had been.

"He's fine, Jack." Riley put her hand on his and squeezed. Jack nodded and looked down with a wane smile.

"I believe you, but since I've been back-"

"I know. Me too." Riley glanced at the sleeping man, "On the plus side he'll be well-rested and no bad dreams." Jack nodded and sighed. He looked up as Desi and Bozer walked closer. Bozer was dressed in kitchen whites. Desi wore all black. The contrast between the two was disconcerting somehow.

"I don't like this." Bozer said. He matched Jack's stance. His face was unusually grim. Jack braced himself.

"What?"

"There are less than a quarter of the patients as there should be." Boze said scowling. He waved a hand at the ward around them, "All of them are here."

"The rest are in a mass grave." Desi's face was completely neutral but Jack could see the shadows. This was not Desi's first encounter with disappearances and mass graves. Jack raised an eyebrow. Desi nodded and turned to face Riley.

"How is that even possible? All of the security used in Red Houses-"

"I don't think this is an official Red House." Riley said slowly. She leaned back, "The names that are registered as patients, I think are actually the local guards."

"Why would they have rentals like that?" Bozer asked pinching his lip. Jack took a step toward Mac his brain firing. He turned back around.

"In order to maintain the illusion of being a Red House, they have to have some official staff."

"But they don't want too many for them to see what is going on here." Riley added.

"That makes sense, where do they get the locals?" Bozer asked. Jack shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"The closest port of civilization is the Rosebud Reservation, and things there are pretty grim." Desi said.

"Regardless, we have to find out what's going on."

"And get the hell out of here, Riley anything?"

"Most of this is in some sort of code, it looks like therapy notes." Riley stared at the computer and leaned forward. She looked up horrified and glanced at Mac.

"They have Mac's old file from the other Red House he went to." The others stared at each other.

"They know who he is, we're blown." Desi said pulling out her pistol. Jack followed suit.

"They know who he is, but I can't see anywhere where they know who we are." Riley said shaking her head.

"They have to have suspicions." Desi pointed out.

"I don't like this we need to bug out." Bozer said.

"If we do that, we'll never close this down." Jack growled, "Dammit."

"Jack this is MAC!" Bozer almost yelled. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"You think I don't know that? You think I like this?"

"Mac would demand to stay." Desi added softly. The others stared at her. She shrugged, "Well he would." They were all silent for a long minute.

"Ok, what did they do to him last time?" Jack asked.

"Jack, we can't-" Jack met Riley's eyes. He tried to swallow a bitter taste, but it didn't go away. She nodded and typed.

"It doesn't say much here. Only that he was dealing with post traumatic syndrome involving crippling guilt."

"Go on." Jack growled. His glare stopped Boze and Desi from asking more questions.

"They did something called Desensitization therapy with a new technology. I can't break the code here. All I can see is what looks like POs for some sort of modified sensory deprivation tank. That's all they have. I'll erase this...and gone."

"Sensory deprivation tank? Those are bad news. They can drive you insane!"

"Desensitization? Mac mentioned that one time. I googled. It's when your afraid of something they expose you to it over and over until you don't react as strongly to it. Theoretically you eventually lose your fear completely." Desi said pacing.

"What was he trying to desensitize to?" Bozer asked. Jack closed his eyes and turned away from the other's expectant gazes. He thought of the village, the screams, the blood...and they made Mac relive that over and over and over? Jack thought about the guarded shadows in Mac's eyes when he'd returned. He'd been stunned. They had stopped him from reacting by overwhelming his beautiful mind. Jack cracked his knuckles. He wasn't sure he hated anyone more than those people that had done that to his boy. And they had been legit. Jack turned back to the others.

"If they did that to Mac in an official Red House-?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Nothing good, all of these patients here are severely dehydrated husks. I couldn't wake any of them up." Desi said.

"They aren't far from death." Bozer's voice was soft and sad. They all stared at Mac.

"If they kept them out like Mac and kept dumping them in this tank or whatever-"

"They would lose touch with reality and...starve to death?" Bozer's horror held a hopeful denial in it.

"Everything has to be tied in with that tower."

"And everything behind the doors that seal off the secret halls."

"That can't be all of it, though." Riley said. The others stared at her. She waved a hand, "Look they have managed to pass off as a real Red House for years under a ton of security. The security is legit. They have to be smuggling the information out past the dampening field somehow."

"And they have new patients and staff coming in-" Jack checked his watch, "About two hours."

"The good thing about that is they can't suspect us too much if they aren't shutting everything down." Desi said thoughtfully.

"Unless their rocking up to a bug out." Jack said. He leaned over the desk and tapped it with his fingers, "Look, they do have some legitimate staff coming in, but they could also bring in more local help under the guise of new patients."

"They could be working up to some endgame." Bozer said nervously looking around the room. Suddenly he felt exposed.

"We have to shut this down."

"And protect Mac."

"Especially protect Mac."

"Maaaac, wakey wakey." Jack's voice seemed to slice through ripples of blackness. Mac mumbled and raised a hand to push the intrusion away. Jack chuckled.

"Gmnfay!"

"No, come on, brother. We have to get you up and out of here." Mac frowned. Jack's voice had a tone in it he was familiar with and didn't like. He grumbled and forced an eye half open. He frowned at the white blur around him. Was he in a hospital? He didn't hurt anywhere.

"Mgonon?"

"Come on, bro." Mac blinked and forced both eyes open. He winced at the bright light around him. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't get his muscles to work in unison, "Oky-Dokey." Mac squinted up at Jack with a full watt annoyed glare. Jack smiled and helped Mac sit upright. The world spun around them.

"Hnnn-oooh." Mac grumbled. His empty gut twisted. He shook his head trying to shake the cotton out of it. Mac licked his dry lips and rubbed his eyes. He and Jack were in his cubicle at the Red House. Mac took a steadying breath and wiped his face. He itched his arm then glared at the needle mark he found there. His irritation was obvious.

"Wha-appened?" Mac coughed, trying to get the mucus out of his mouth. Jack handed him a cup of water. Mac nodded and drained it in one gulp. He felt a little more awake. Mac took in the ward. It was eerily quiet. The other patients could be pillows piled on the bed. They didn't look alive.

Jack crouched in front of Mac his hands on Mac's forearms. Mac pulled free with a grumpy snort. Jack grinned. He handed Mac a set of new brown scrubs. Mac smiled. He could feel his SAK in the pocket. Mac bent to dress. Jack stood up and ruffled Mac's hair. Mac shoved him away with a venomous look. Jack chuckled.

"You let them drug me." Mac mumbled. Jack sighed. Mac studied him as he took off his shirt, "What else?" Jack stared at the healing scar of the stitches he'd sewn into his partner's side only a month ago. Mac pulled down his shirt.

"Jack?" Jack nodded.

"We might be blown." Mac froze and met Jack's eyes. Now that he was more awake he could see worry. It wasn't worry about failing the mission, it was a worry for him. A familiar expression, only this one was laced with a seriousness that made Mac's skin crawl. Jack started pacing as Mac slid out of his old scrubs and skinned into the new ones. He listened as Jack caught him up.

After he slid on the rubber soled slippers, Mac leaned forward eyes closed. Mac held up a hand before Jack could say a word.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy."

"Right. So are we swimming or cutting bait?" Mac shot him a raised eyebrow but managed for once not to correct him. He pinched his lip thinking. He glanced around the ward.

"Where are the others?"

"Riley, is in the file room pulling info, Boze is in the kitchen and dining room making food and getting to know the new recruits. Feeling out who's real and whose not." Jack paused. Mac rolled his eyes.

"And Desi?" Jack's smile said it all. Mac shook his head but refused to rise to the bait. Jack look disappointed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. She's...around." Mac nodded and stood up. He closed his eyes and sat back down with a humph. Jack steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok, bud?" Mac blinked his eyes wider and looked up at Jack owlishly.

"Just dazed." Jack's worry lines creased deeper. Mac waited for the world to stop spinning. He swallowed and nodded squaring his shoulders.

"So did we hear anything on the earbud I put on Xander."  
"Not really, he and Marvilla were busy working some machinery last night. Couldn't hear anything until this morning. They're all in the dining room going through orientation with the new recruits."

"I don't suppose Matty managed to bring in a TAC team or two?" Jack laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Mac shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Seriously, I think we should-"

"We aren't pulling out."  
"-see this through." Mac froze and leaned back giving Jack a surprised look. Jack frowned, "Riley found some info on your file, I think I know a little of what happened at the last Red House." Mac's face lost emotion. Jack squeezed his shoulder.

"Look, I don't know any details or anything, the others don't either, but we can't let them keep doing this to folks…." Jack waved a hand indicating the ward. Mac grimaced. He felt like he was in a mausoleum, and that didn't count the people in the mass grave on the grounds.

"And there's the whole national security thing." Mac added. He thought of his past experience with the Red House system. He narrowed his eyes. This one may not be an honest Red House, but they were certainly using the same technology with some upgrades. Mac shuddered as memory brushed chilled cobwebs through him. He was aware of Jack watching him, ready to panic.

"We are going to stop them, all of them." Mac said. Jack smiled at the determination and anger in Mac's voice. Mac looked at him his silver-blue eyes sharp as daggers, "No matter what."


	10. Chapter 10

**NOW**

The false-dawn sky was smudged pewter when Desi and Jack reached the camp. Jack paused and covered his mouth with his forearm.

"Gah! What is that smell?" Desi shook her head. Both held their pistols at the ready and eased into the camp. The stench came from a half-melted lump where they had left the fire.

"Mac." Desi said. She shared a serious look with Jack. He tipped his chin toward one side of the three stones. Desi nodded and eased the other direction. Jack frowned studying the ground. Several sets of boots, blood spray on the stones. Debris everywhere. He was slightly reassured by the absence of coats, food and water. That meant the Phoenix trio had at least left camp. The question was how far did they get.

"Jack." Desi hissed. Jack's gut fell. Evidently not far. He jogged to Desi. She crouched over a body. Jack's heart lurched, until he reached her side. He let out a deep breath. One of the Red House's local hires. Two shots, center mass. Jack smiled.

"That's my girl." He whispered. Desi scanned the ground.

"There were a lot of combatants. They climbed...here." Jack followed the lithe woman up a steep incline. The pair froze. They found six bodies. Two has faces screwed into a rictus of pain. They held their throats and their skin was blue.

"Mac made a lethal gas." Jack nodded agreement. He scowled. Things had to be bad if Mac decided to go such a deadly and cruel route. Their backs were against the wall. Jack cursed himself. If he'd been here-

"There's three more over here. All shot, I think these guys were actually hit by their own men. Good help is hard to find, I guess." Desi and Jack shared a grim smile. Jack appreciated the effort, but worry twisted his gut too much to be reassured. Jack studied the footprints following the fight in his head. He saw a Riley-sized body print in the dewy pine needles. He saw his spare gun half buried beside a stone. He dusted it off. All the rounds were gone. He shot Desi a desperate look. Desi frowned stepping further onto the top of the bluff. She knelt and picked up a shredded piece of foil. She stood and showed Jack.

"I see scuff marks heading to the East."

"Back to the Red House." An owl called it's mournful cry as it headed to its nest for the day. Birds started their chirping as the sky started to mix blue with the grey. They couldn't see the sun, but rays shone through the morning mist giving the trees gnarled human shadows. Jack rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

"Ok, that's Bozer and Riley. Anything for Mac?" Desi shook her head.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything, he was still pretty out of-" Desi froze staring at a tree behind Jack. Jack whirled his Beretta ready for blood. He didn't see it at first. His mouth dried when he did. A thick blood spray painted the fragile leaves of a new maple.

"No." He hissed, "No, no, no-" Both scrambled to the edge. Jack was barely aware of snapped branches all around him as he pulled them back from the stone ledge. His heart lurched as he looked down. The bluff ended with a vertical stone face that plunged a good 50 feet. There was a narrow ledge, no more than 18 inches, then there was straight drop to a dark shadow. Jack couldn't see the bottom, but estimated it had to be more than 200 feet down.

Mac laid with his legs and hips twisted on the narrow ledge, his torso, arms and head hanging in a fragile web of small maple leaves. His chest was soaked with blood and a steady stream of blood ran down his neck, across his face then off into the void. Jack eased back not daring to breathe until he and Desi were away from the lip.

"Holy shit." Jack muttered.

"Yeah, damn." Both scanned the fight scene. They shared a glance then moved in unison. Jack pulled out his Woodsman buck knife; Desi tugged out her combat knife and flicked it open in one easy move. Without a word they set to the bodies cutting off clothing and weaving it into strips. Soon they had a rope about 40 feet long.

"Dammit, it's too short." Desi snarled as she leaned over the ledge studying the drop. Jack growled and tugged off his coat and boots, "Sarge, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Desi. And we are never talking about this ever again, got it?" Desi grinned as Jack pulled off his pants and tied one leg to the end of the rope. He stood with his too-pale legs in black briefs twitching foot to foot.

"C'mon, it's cold out here." He growled. Desi bit her lip to keep from teasing the older man. She leaned over the ledge.

"I'll go down and tie him into a noose."  
"Right, hold on." Jack moved to the thin maple at the top of the bluff and pushed on it. It seemed sturdy enough. He wrapped their makeshift rope around it and braced himself, "Desi, don't break the butt out of my jeans, right?"

"Sarge, if they hadn't blown by now, they never will." Desi said with a laugh. She tossed the rope down, careful to make it land near Mac, but not touching the fragile branches holding Mac up. She glanced at Jack.

"Do it, kiddo."

"Don't call me, kiddo."  
"Yadda, yadda-go!" Desi turned and carefully walked down the vertical stone until she reached the narrow ledge. Jack wished he could see what was happening over the ledge.

"Desi?"

"Hold on...I just...ok, got it. Pull him up, Jack." Jack didn't answer saving his energy for the grueling task of pulling Mac's entire dead weight up the cliff. Jack didn't care how tall it was, he grunted to himself. It felt like a cliff, looked like a cliff- He cried out as he put out a last burst of muscle. He saw the top of Mac's head raised above the stone edge. Yes! Jack looped the loose rope around a stump then ran to the cliff. He set his bare feet then grabbed Mac by the scruff of his coat's neck. Jack gritted his teeth and felt every muscle he had bulge and strain. Finally he was able to grab Mac under the arms and drag him to safety.

Jack untied the loop around his chest and tossed the rope down to Desi standing to untwine the entire length from the stump. Jack knelt beside Mac. Mac's pale skin had a greyish tinge Jack didn't like. He felt the kid's carotid and let out a breath. It was weak and fast, but there.

"Thank god." Jack let out a long breath. Desi alighted beside him. She opened Mac's jacket and shirt. Just below Mac's left clavicle blood flowed freely from a ragged puckered hole. Jack slid his hand under Mac's back in his coat. Blood likewise poured down his back. He could feel a hole in the coat and the dirt underneath.

"A through and through." He said. Jack gently felt along Mac's collar bone. He felt slight give. Jack met Desi's worried gaze.

"It came in at an angle, bounced off the bone then went out the back. It might have nicked a little of the lung up here, but probably not enough to interfere with breathing-at least not for now. That clavicle is definitely broken."

"At least it's his right shoulder this time." Desi said. Jack didn't have to look to know where the tiny circular scars marked the bullet that almost cost him his life at Lake Como or the smaller one Murdoc put in allegedly to save Mac's life.

"Still too many holes." Desi put a hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked up. She squeezed his muscle, but didn't say anything. She didn't have to. They both felt the same way. Both had vowed to protect Mac, both had failed-again.

"Ok, we need a bandage and something-" Jack froze watching Desi wide-eyed. She twisted in her jacket then with a flick of her wrist handed him her bra. Jack's mouth dropped in shock as his brain tried to process the logistics of how the small woman was able to take it off in seconds from under several layers of clothing and the fact that it was pretty, padded, lacy and pink. Desi rolled her eyes and shoved Jack out of the way. Jack finally managed to shut his mouth and shook himself. He stood and removed his undershirt. Both looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"This is worse than that time in Thailand."

"No, it isn't."

"What? That straw did not cover-"

"No mosquitos."

"Touché, here hold him up while I wrap this around his arm." Jack gently leaned Mac against his chest. As Desi used Jack's T-shirt to hold Mac's arm tightly bent across his chest. The cups of her bra reached perfectly as a pressure dressing on both sides of Mac's shoulder. Jack and Desi worked Mac back into his coat letting the left arm hang. Desi zipped it up as Jack eased Mac down to the ground. They both stared at the pale genius worried. Through all of that, Mac hadn't stirred.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Desi offered. Jack nodded. Frowning at the stickiness covering his hands, he plucked through Mac's hair until he found a large lump.

"It's not bleeding anymore, but it's a hell of a bump." Jack didn't have to speak the worry both of them felt about an injury like this following being drugged and whatever trauma Mac had faced in the last couple days. Jack checked Mac's abdominal wound. The stitches were pulled taut and dried blood circled the wound, but he couldn't see any active bleeding. At least there's that. Jack wiped his hands clean on the damp pine needles then cloth from their improvised rope. Desi untied Jack's pants and tossed them at Jack. Jack slid into them then shoved his feet into his boots.

"I'll go after Bozer and Riley, you get Mac out of here. The vehicle is about 4 clicks straight south from here." Desi said as she bent and checked the load on her Sig. Jack frowned. He didn't like the idea of not being there to help, but he also knew they had to get Mac out of here. If they got their hands on Mac again...Jack growled. That wasn't going to happen. Desi's eyes softened.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll bring them home." Jack looked deep into those brown eyes and nodded.

"I know you will, it's just…"

"I know, Sarge. You're just a control freak."

"No, that's not…" Jack trailed off and stared into the woods a long minute, "Desi, this is my family, you understand? It's hard…"

"I know, Big Guy, trust me. You trusted me with them while you were gone and they all survived...mostly intact." Desi winced when she thought about the .45 Mac had gotten in his side from saving her life. She squared her shoulders. She would just have to do better. There was no way she was going to disappoint Jack again. She owed him too much.

"I got this, Jack. I promise." Jack smiled at Desi. He remembered the young woman he had found in the jungle so long ago. Desi wasn't like Mac, Riley or Bozer. She wasn't one of his kids. She was more like a younger sister. He had helped her hone her skills over the years in a dozen hell spots around the globe. She could hold her own against the best of them. Jack trusted her with his life. More, he trusted her with Mac's. He bent and held her by the shoulders.

"Desi, I know you do. I never doubted you. I just wanted to be there when that bitch gets hers, especially after what she did to Mac." Desi glanced at Mac then gave Jack a feral grin.

"Don't worry, Sarge, she'll feel it-a lot." Jack bumped fists with her. She turned and in seconds disappeared into the woods. Jack crouched by Mac taking a deep breath. If they weren't in the situation they were in, it would be a beautiful place to camp. Jack sighed and looked down at Mac. He had to find a way to get him to the car or whatever Desi had come up with as a getaway vehicle. As secretive as the woman had been, Jack was worried it was cardboard with wheels or something. He shook his head and stood pulling out his knife. He moved to the nearest pine tree and started cutting branches.

Jack lost track of time as he wove the pine boughs together into a travois. After he finished, he wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm and turned back to Mac. He froze and grinned when he saw familiar blue eyes watching him.

"Ah, so you finally decide to wake up, I was beginning to think I'd have to start singing." Mac wrinkled his nose and offered a weak smile.

"How long was I out?" Mac's voice sounded like a rusted piano wire. Jack crouched beside him and held his hand, checking Mac's pulse with a finger. It was stronger, but still too fast.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mac closed his eyes and groaned as he moved to sit up. Jack moved to Mac's side and helped. Mac leaned forward paling another four shades. Jack kept a hand across Mac's shoulders and waited as Mac breathed through what had to be a flood of agony. Mac's breathing was faster than Jack liked, but he didn't comment. Jack figured the worst that could happen is Mac would pass out and the trip out of the forest would be easier for his partner.

Mac let out a long breath then squinted up at Jack.

"There were guys here...Riley shot the gun...then I fell…" Mac shook his head, "That was all...last night? I hope." Mac raised a questioning eyebrow. Jack sat beside his friend and let Mac leaned back against his side.

"Near as we can tell Riley took out a bunch, there over there-dead...and naked."

"Naked?"

"You fell off a cliff and ended up half on a ledge and half in a tree we had to-"

"-make a rope, got it." Mac leaned forward and felt his wrapped shoulder through the coat, "Bullet?"

"Looks like a through and through that bounced off your collar bone." Mac nodded. He offered Jack a white-lipped taut grimace.

"Hurts like it." Mac put a hand inside and felt the dressing. He shot Jack a puzzled look.

"What did you use to bandage it? It feels like elastic and...lace?" Jack held up a hand.

"Trust me, you do not want to know. In fact, the less said about the whole thing the better. For everyone." Mac stared at Jack a half grin on his face. Jack groaned knowing he was in for it. Mac gasped and closed his eyes. Jack knew that look. He tilted Mac and supported him as the kid lost whatever memory of food he still had inside him. Jack offered him one of the cleaner scraps of cloth to wipe his mouth. Mac spit and turned away groaning.

"Concussion?" He asked.

"Not sure, definitely a big bump on the noggin. Head hurt?" Mac shot Jack a glare that answered everything. Jack stood, his knees cracking loudly. Mac was too caught up in pain and nausea to tease the older man.

"Are you ready to get out of here?"

"If we're going after the others."

"No, ol' son, Desi's on it. We have to get you to a doc." Mac narrowed his eyes.

"Jack!"

"Don't Jack me! I can help you onto this sled thing or I can carry you to it and tie you down, your choice."

"Jack, we have to help-" Mac's voice cracked as he fought to maintain a calm tone. Jack crouched and gently squeezed Mac's good arm.

"And we will. This time we get to be Rin Tin Tin and bring in the Cavalry, right?" Mac swayed, his eyes heavy. Jack ducked and put Mac's good arm over his shoulder. He lifted Mac and held him up with an arm around his waist. Mac's legs wobbled and threatened to fold. Jack half carried, half dragged him to the pine boughs. Mac cried out as Jack eased him down as gently as he could. Mac laid back taking deep breaths as Jack straightened his legs. He noticed Mac was shivering.

"Are you cold or hurtin', kiddo?" Mac cracked his eyes and offered a wan smile.

"A bit of both." Mac whispered. Jack nodded and stood. He travelled around the bodies and found two mostly intact coats. Jack removed them and shook them out. They smelled like blood. Jack mentally shrugged. There was no use for it. He returned to Mac to find the kid out cold. Jack tucked the coats around him.

"Hang in there, brother. I gotcha." Jack put his hand on Mac's forehead. Cool and clammy. Jack turned and lifted the trio of belts he'd connected to the tree frame as a kind of harness and drew it diagonal across his chest. He grunted as he leaned into it and started dragging Mac toward the south.


	11. Chapter 11

**THEN**

Mac groaned and leaned his head in his hand. He felt sweaty, dizzy and sick. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt two sizes too big. A plate of toast slid under his chin. Mac looked up ready to snipe at Jack. Bozer smiled. He wore a uniform similar to the one he wore at the burger joint, even to the tilted white side cap. Mac shoved the toast away.

"Not hungry." He grumbled. Bozer grinned and sat beside Mac.

"Look, I promised Jack-"  
"Don't care."

"-he promised to rip my arms off, then did a Chewbacca yowl and-"

"Boze, stop."

"-then he grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me-" Mac thumped his forehead against the table.

"Please stop."

"-at least ten feet off the ground, I'm not making that up! All the while Desi is sittin' there with her knife-"

"Ok! You win." Mac winced at his own loud voice. Boze slid a glass of OJ beside the toast. Mac yawned and took a sip. He raised his eyebrows. Bozer grinned.

"Yep, fresh squeezed just for you." Mac managed a wan smile. He rubbed his face and forced himself to look at least a little awake. He picked up the toast and nibbled the corner. He hadn't really paid attention to where he was when Jack parked his wheelchair against the table. He'd taken advantage of the dim, quiet room and laid with his head down. Jack teased him about "nappy time" then had to go help other patients arriving.

They were in the large dining room. About ten other patients were spread sporadically around the room. Xandar and another orderly Mac had never seen before moved from table to table taking vitals. Half of the patients looked as out of it as he felt; the other half were more interesting. They wore rubber soled boots, sat rigidly and their eyes roamed. Professionals. They didn't look American. Mac frowned and nibbled his toast. He turned to Boze.

"Where's Riley and Desi?"

"Riley's in the file room and Desi...who knows." Mac smiled. It was comforting knowing his partner, former partner? Did he have two partners now? Mac shook his head and winced as everything spun wildly around him a minute. Whatever she was, her silent presence reassured him. Her and Jack-Mac took a deep breath and sipped his OJ. He felt a little more human.

"Have her check out those guys." Mac pointed out each one of the suspected patients, "I think they might be buyers for the info."  
"Why would they come here?" Mac frowned.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Both men looked up as Marvilla approached the table. She stood looking down at them. Even through her eye patch, Mac could feel a double eyed glare. His imagination? He wasn't sure. There was something off about the pregnant woman. Something-

"I assume everything is done in the kitchen?" Bozer bounced to his feet and glanced at Mac alarmed. He was supposed to stay and keep an eye out for Mac. Mac nodded and offered a small smile. Bozer scowled and took Mac's empty glass. Ingra watched him go then turned to Mac.

"You know him?"

"He reminded me of an old roommate I had in college." Mac answered smoothly. He put down the toast. The woman eyed him a long minute then slid into the chair Bozer had vacated. Mac frowned. He didn't know much about pregnancy, but he did know women as far along as the woman appeared did not move that easily or smoothly. Mac chewed another bite of toast as he pondered the possibilities.

"Mr. MacGyver," the woman said easing forward. Mac raised an eyebrow. Marvilla smiled. It was not a comforting smile. She leaned forward. Mac noticed her lipstick seemed to change shades as she moved. It was distracting.

"I know Mack Born is a cover name. Don't be alarmed, we are accustomed to the...confidentiality issues that comes with our population." Mac's other eyebrow rose. Population? Marvilla sat back and crossed her legs. The movement was all wrong. Her belly was too light. Fake? Mac jumped when the woman slapped a thick file folder on the paper. Mac closed his eyes and turned away. Paperclipped to the cover was a picture of him from his last visit to a Red House. He swallowed a lump.

Ingra smiled and folded her hands on her raised knee.

"The details are sparse, but I see you participated in the experimental full immersion desentization therapy." Mac turned away as if he'd been slapped. _Heat blows over him from the explosion. If he hurries he could reach the last hut...one. He had to save just one...Jack, dammit, LET GO! I have to save one...please, just one-_ Mac took in a deep breath and let it out. He became aware that the woman was staring at him. He squirmed feeling her gaze pass through him like he was glass. She tapped one perfectly manicured hand against the cover of his file. He felt a shiver ran through him as sweat slicked his skin. He picked up the toast and started to rip it into pieces absently.

"I see. The technology has been significantly improved. I think you will find the new therapy intense, but very enlightening." Mac gulped and looked at the woman. He narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm going to go through that again?" Marvilla fingered her hoop earrings thoughtfully.

"According to your records, it was a very effective last time." Mac flinched. _Distant...feel nothing...dead...you are one of the dead..._Mac licked his lips. Ingra slithered forward faster than he expected and caught his hand in both of hers. Her hands were cold, dry and soft. She dug her nails into his flesh. He grimaced but managed to keep it from his face.

"I understand. It is a difficult therapy, but the effects last a lifetime." Mac had to agree with that. Marvilla offered a smile that would have been reassuring on Mount Rushmore. Her nails dug in deeper.

"Don't worry, Mr. MacGyver. We will take care of you just as you deserve. Your country owes you a debt." Mac was not comforted. He tried to pull his hand away. He felt his skin tear before she finally let go. He fought the urge to pick his hand up and shake it. He didn't take his eyes away from hers. She smiled a genuine smile.

"It's up to you, Mr. MacGyver. You don't have to utilize this therapy we have others." Her voice had the sharp threat of a razor blade. Mac cleared his throat. She let out a breath and smoothly stood. She turned and snapped her fingers. Mac looked up alarmed. He relaxed when Jack jogged forward. The dark look on his face told Mac he'd heard the entire conversation. She glanced at Jack.

"Take this patient to his bed. He looks pale." Marvilla squeezed Mac's shoulder digging her nails in, "We'll talk later, Mr. MacGyver." Mac shuddered as she pivoted and left the cafeteria. After she'd gone Mac and Jack shared a look of exasperation.

"Are you ok? Did Maleficent there hurt you?" Mac blinked, his eyes were full and stung. He held up his hand. Jack grabbed it and swore. The deep half moons were easy to see. Two had blood dripping from them, these looked red and swollen.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I have to get something to clean this up, ok?" Mac nodded. He rubbed his eyes. Everything was blurry and his head pounded. He rubbed his forehead. Sweat beaded and rolled into his eyes. He shook his head. His hand trembled. What was going-drugged. The woman drugged him. Her nail polish? Mac pushed back the wheelchair and stood. He staggered and fell to one knee. Holding onto the table he pushed to his feet. He wobbled to the next table. He grabbed the man's orange juice and poured it over his hand. Mac cried out at the sting. The orange juice foamed and burned. Mac hoped it was enough to counteract...Mac groaned and fell against the table. Everything spun. Mac managed to turn. He was surrounded by patients in the light brown scrubs. They multiplied to hundreds doing a wild dance around him.

"Jack…"Mac tried to yell, but his voice squeaked into nothing. Mac fell to his knees. JACK! He yelled, but no sound came out. JA- Mac slammed face first into the tile. He put his hands on the ground and pushed up, but didn't move. Hands took him by the arms and dragged him to the wheelchair.

"Take him to the dome." The voice echoed too much for him to recognize it. His head lulled forward.

JACK! PLEASE-Mac tried to stand, but his body was as useful as jello. The echoing voices thundered through his head. Sparklers burned his eyes, then slowly went out.

Riley half listened to Xander talking over the stereo earbud she had stuffed in her ear. So far nothing but report on various patients and schedules for the new staff. Riley glanced up as a nurse passed her, flipped through a series of folders on the shelf beside her, then left with one in her hand. Riley offered her a polite smile but bent over a stack of folders on her rolling cart pretending she was busy filing them. She glanced at her laptop open on the cart. Mac's outline had a lot of info scrolling down it, but nothing alarming. Riley smiled. He was probably feeling the hangover of hangovers. The smile turned cold. If she had anything to say about it, she'd be able to give these people permanent hangovers. She glanced around her. No one.

Riley began to tap into her rig. She smiled as figures and screens scrolled past fast. She was going to shut this place down one way or another. Riley jumped when a loud alarm sounded. She glanced over. Mac's readings had changed, and not for the better. Shit. She tapped a button to narrow down what was going on and froze listening to Xander over Mac's earbud.

"...yes, we're taking him to the dome. We have to go full court press on him. The boss says we're leaving in 24hours and have to liquidate." Riley heard a number of voices with thick slavic accents. She tugged out the ear bud.

"Guys, we're blown. We have to get to Mac." Riley snapped her laptop shut and shoved past the cart heading to the stairs.

"Ri?"

"I'm here-God dammit! Mac is gone." Jack raged. Riley gritted her teeth and sped up. When things go to hell, they go fast.

"Shit." She grumbled as she pushed through the door and ran down the stairs. She pulled Jack's spare gun out of her jacket pocket. Shit, shit, shit. Hang in there, brother, we're coming. Hang on, Mac…

**NOW**

Jack frowned at the river in front of him. He laid down the belt circling his chest and wiped his forehead. It was hot and humid. He estimated he only had a mile more to go before he found the mystery "vehicles," but no one had mentioned a river.

Rapid frothy tides upstream formed a stair-step waterfall over stones the same bright red as the dirt around them. Jack suspected that this river was probably swollen by meltwater farther north. He glanced down. Mac hadn't moved. Jack frowned. The question was how to get across in one piece? The current was too fast to walk across and Mac's sled probably wouldn't float without more work.

Jack shrugged his shoulders trying to ease the aching from his muscles. He slid out of his clothes until he wore only his T-shirt. The temp had risen dramatically over the three hours he'd been hauling Mac through the woods. Sweat ran down his body. His head snapped up when he heard a distant crackle of gunfire.

"Dammit." He growled. He thought he could hear a soft buzzing-dirt bikes? Shit. Jack turned and bit his lip.

"Jack?" Jack whirled at Mac's soft gasp. He crouched beside his friend. Mac's eyes were heavy and sunken. His pallor had gone past white to almost see-through. He licked his dry lips and slowly took in their surroundings.

"Hey, brother." Jack brushed Mac's wild hair back, using the move to brush his forehead. Mac was cold but not clammy.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked. He shivered as he tried to roll to his good side so he could sit up. The world seemed to grey out. His head dipped. Mac eventually blinked everything back. Jack held him up and crouched beside him talking. It took a long minute before the older man's voice overcame the loud banging of Mac's heart.

"...stupid river!" Mac turned to Jack.

"What?" Jack rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. He waved at the river. Mac took it in.

"We need to cross that, any ideas?" Mac's forehead wrinkled as he tried to get his sluggish brain to work. He leaned forward moaning as Jack checked his dressing. Mac puffed and closed his eyes reminding his gut he really didn't have enough to bother puking up. He cried out and pushed Jack's arm away when he put pressure on Mac's bullet wound.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to put more padding on that. It's still bleeding." Mac's Adam's apple bobbed. He nodded, but had to wait a long minute before the nausea passed, "You ok?"

"J-just fine." Mac managed a jaunty tone he didn't feel. Jack's soft brown eyes lost a little of their worry. Mac narrowed his eyes and half turned, "ATVs."

"Yeah. Somehow I'm not thinking they're on our side."

"Where are the others?" Jack scowled and turned away. Mac sat up, "Jack?"

"Bozer and Riley were taken, Desi is going after them." Mac rubbed his forehead with a shaky hand. He took a deep breath and grimaced as he leaned forward eyeing the river.

"We have to go back."

"No, no, no. Mac, I know you want to help, but Desi-"

"Will need help." Jack growled and stood. He turned in a circle rubbing his head.

"We can't Mac, I'm sorry." Mac glared at his friend. The effect was ruined by his pale waxy skin.

"Jack, we-"

"Mac, no. We have to get out of here. Once we get out from that damned suppressor field we can call Matty and reinforcements in and take that whole place down." Mac sighed and leaned back. He arched his back in pain as he flopped back on the pine boughs. Mac closed his eyes and took long breaths until he got on top of his pain. He trembled.

"We have to cross this river." Jack mused.

"Well that'll be fun." Mac grumbled leaning forward his hand rubbing his bad arm. Jack frowned.

"No kidding." They heard a roar and the sound of ATV's cut off. Mac staggered to his feet and stood beside Jack. Jack absently put a hand on his back to steady him.

"We have to move." Mac growled.

"Yeah...any ideas?" Mac turned and smiled at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, and I'm not gonna like it am I?"

Five minutes later, both men were in their skivvies holding their clothing and belongings wrapped inside their coats balancing on their heads. Jack walked behind Mac and kept one hand on Mac's back a hand hooked into the wrapping around his shoulder and waist. Jack didn't like how much Mac was shaking. Jack shivered himself. The water was perfectly clear but pressed against them like frozen teeth. Their bare feet clung to stones on the bottom of the water. Jack stepped on the same rocks as Mac did. He scanned the bank behind them. It was taking longer than he'd hoped. He could hear the baying of hounds over the roar of the river. At least the water was running fast enough to scatter their scent. They'd be fine if they could reach the other side and hide in time.

Jack turned to encourage Mac when the man yelped and vanished. His bundle hit the water and floated down stream.

"Mac!" Jack dropped his bundle and reached out to pull Mac back up. He tightened his fingers around the cloth that had braced Mac's shoulder. Jack's eyes widened and he almost screamed when the cloth came up by itself. It had unravelled.

"Shit!" Jack yelled diving under the chilled water.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Matty Candido- ¡Aquí está, para ti!


	12. Chapter 12

**THEN**

Blackness. Mac was floating. He frowned. No, that wasn't right. His thoughts seemed to echo around him like a blaring horn. He opened his eyes. Were they open already? He couldn't tell. Ok, this was starting to freak him out. Mac took a deep breath. He couldn't feel it. He concentrated. He couldn't hear his heart beat, his breathing, his...He yelled, nothing. He moved his arm, he thought. He didn't feel anything. He couldn't tell if he moved or not. Did he have a body?

Mac was sure he moved everything, screamed, fought, but it was all a black void around him, inside him...Then-

THE WORLD.

Mac gasped dropping to gravel. The distant sounds of motors and horns, the brisk wind seemed to scour every skin cell. The gravel was hard, dug into his palms and knees. Warm. He squinted until he could see past the blinding sunlight. It took him another minute to remember how to move and balance on his feet.

Mac stumbled in a circle. He was on the top of a building, a very tall building. He took a step and fell to his knees. He bent over heaving. Everything swished around him as if he were swimming in Vaseline. Mac closed his eyes. For a second, he could see something else. Blackness...Mac shook his head and took a step. He was heavy. It took a concerted effort to move his right foot, then his left. He managed ten steps before he bent, hands on knees sucking in air. Mac closed his eyes. The world seemed to tilt. He fell forward.

"Hng." Mac grunted as he reached out to catch himself. His hand passed through...AIR? Mac opened his eyes. He tilted off the roof and was falling. Mac's body thrashed wildly trying to get a grip on something, anything to stop. Wind roared in his ears drowning out his screams.

NOOOO-The pain was unimaginable. The world went black.

Blackness. Roof top. Mac felt an odd sense of deja vu. Then fall. Mac screamed feeling every bone break and puncture every organ. The splat of blood then…

Blackness. Roof top. Something was wrong. Fall. Mac couldn't breath. Terror, terror, he'd never been more scared-

Blackness. Rooftop. Mac frowned. No, this wasn't right-Mac screamed…

Blackness. Rooftop. Mac turned to scan behind him. He was terrified of falling which was ridiculous since he was in the middle of the roof. Then tipping. Falling. Looking up at the blue reflecting off the silver glass of the tall building. Can't see when it's coming. Can't see-Mac stops, hard, one last breath, not enough to scream…

Blackness. Rooftop. Why was he up here? This made no sense. Falling. Agony.

Blackness. He'd been here before. He was sure of it, but he didn't know the city, the buildings. How did he get up on the roof? Why was he...out of the corner of his eye he saw a child staring at him. He knew her, of course, he remembered the face of everyone he failed. Mac stepped back. _Please one, just one-_His heart pounded. No, NO. There was no way she could be here. Falling. Scream. He stared up at the sky. The pain took a second to catch up to him. Was that shock or-AAAAAH!

Blackness. Then fire? Mac took a step toward the blaze. He could smell burned flesh...explosion, if he could just reach the last hut...falling, slammed into the world.

Blackness. A circle of huts. Mac fell on sand. He turned and puked. His brain was in a blender. The world was chopped up into painful shards that stabbed into his head. Mac screamed.

Blackness. Mac was lost. The village was all around him on the rooftop. He could smell the flesh burning, feel the heat blow over him, felt the edge falling. Arms around his waist. _NO, LET ME GO...one just let me save one_...falling. Brain burning pain, the physical agony came an hour later.

Blackness. Mac laid on the rooftop gravel/ sand. The sky/ village exploded around him. His heart banged. His head hurt so bad. He screamed. He was falling. Hands around his waist. _No let me go, JACK-_Jack? Mac turned. Jack smiled and pulled him back to the rooftop.

"What the hell are you doing up here? You gotta escape." Mac gaped at him. Jack was in his usual black jeans and T shirt. He crossed his arms perfectly calm. He dusted ash off his shoulder.

"Jack?" Mac asked falling to his knees. The world spun like a tornado, "JACK!" Mac screamed holding the sides of his head. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and the world stopped. Like really stopped. Mac frowned as he stood up. The flames were frozen. He felt no wind or heat or gravel...he looked at Jack who watched him with a grin.

"This is kinda cool, isn't it?"

"NO!" Mac snarled as he started to pace. He put his finger out to touch a frozen fire. He pulled back as the tip of his finger charred and burned. He whirled on Jack.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Mac, you're losing it, brother. Who do you think I am?"

"You aren't Jack." Jack frowned.

"Hmm, interesting. Rather an existential question isn't it. Am I Jack? Is Jack me?"

"Ok, now I know you aren't Jack. I love the big guy, but there is no way he's coming up with 'existential'." Jack nodded and stretched yawning.

"I think you are right. I'm not Jack."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Jack eyed him. Mac squinted through frozen smoke. He walked to the edge of the roof. He turned and walked away from the edge. He'd fallen...he'd fallen? When had he fallen? Jack caught him, didn't he?

"Something is wrong." Jack clapped.

"Duh." He said leaning forward making a stupid grin.

"What do you know about it?" Mac demanded. Jack shrugged.

"What do you know about it?"

"What the hell-oh." Jack waved a hand.

"Finally!" Mac took in the world around him with more interest.

"This isn't real. You aren't real."

"Ding. Ding."

"What are you? Is this a dream?"

"What are you?" Jack countered. Mac huffed.

"That's really annoying." Jack laughed.

"Think how all the others around you feel, might want to work on that, bud." Mac rolled his eyes and winced as his head seemed to burst into electrical flame. Jack's familiar calloused hands ran over his head.

"You with me?" He asked. His face and the world seemed to wobble. Mac curled forward heaving.

Blackness. Voices. Mac moaned. He hurt. That was a hell of a fall. No...no that's not right. Jack caught him.

"Jack?" Nothing. Emptiness. Physical blankness. His body was on fire. He had to have a body for it to hurt, didn't he? Mac scowled. He focused on the voices, surprised to find one of them his own. He was giving the formula for-NO! Mac shook his head. Explosions blew across his skull. _One just let me save one-_no, that's not right. Falling. _C18H34O3..._That was the formula for Ricinoleic acid. Why was he talking about-well, shit.

Mac shook his head and ignored the shooters flying across the blackness. He remembered the mission. This was how they got the secrets. He moved his head and felt his scalp burn. That was real. Mac closed his eyes and moaned. He couldn't hear it, but he could feel the vibration in his throat as he made the sound. Probes. Needles in his head. In his brain? Mac was sure he felt his skin crawl. Immersive desensitization. They were sending jolts to his brain, controlling what he felt, thought, spoke. Mac took a minute to admire the technological achievement. It was impressive. Something that had been talked about for years-a real life Matrix. Who had...Mac shivered. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or shock or something else. That was what they were really doing here. They weren't just selling the secrets they pulled out of operatives heads, they had been using operatives for perfecting this technology.

Mac thought about the slavic accents. Russian. Russian mafia? Russian agents? Mac shook his head. It didn't matter. The "therapy" -Mac mentally added the air quotes-he'd gone through at the legit Red House must have caused a glitch in the system somehow. Doesn't matter. He mumbled to himself. Right. Focus. Mac's brain sparked with agony as he mentally figured out exactly what they would need to make a Matrix work. Sensory deprivation tank. Mac smiled. They controlled his perceptions, but he would have to be somewhere no outside sensations could break through. He was probably floating in a dark tank. He probably wasn't even tied up. Mac frowned. How do you move an arm when you didn't have one, neurologically speaking? Shit.

"You gotta start watching your language, Angus." Mac froze. Murdoc? Mac felt his skin squirm. That was real, Murdoc was not.

"I'm as real as you want me to be, sweet boy."

"Sweet boy?"

"It's your brain, Angus." Mac wondered why the hell he didn't conjure up Jack instead, "Use that brain of yours, or ours? The last time you had to escape when drugged was thanks to me, of course you think of me. I'm flattered really." Mac's already sore head throbbed with his eye roll.

"So what are we going to do?" Murdoc's voice oozed with a maniacal glee.

"I have to get these needles out of my head."

"Ok?"

"I don't have an arm."

"You don't have-oh for the love of-ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DUMB!"

"Stop shouting." Mac moaned.

"Oh that wasn't me, how many people do you have in here?" Murdoc replied.

"Wha-?"

"I can get rid of a few-"

"NO, there will be no killing of the voices in my head." Mac winced as soon as he said it. A chorus of voices formed a laughing track. Great. Mac forced himself to concentrate.

"You're doing it wrong." James. Great.

"What?" Mac huffed.

"Think, Angus-"

"Is he always suck a dick?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"ANGUS!"

"Shut up, Dad. You too, all of you." He had a moment of silence in his own head. He had to get these wires out…

"Ok, fine. What's your idea?"

"Roll over."

"What?"

"Roll over, your inner ear-"

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Go away."

"Angus-"

"Go, go on."

"But-"

"Bye!" Mac gritted his teeth. Not only did he have voices in his head, but they were petulant and annoying. Mac was pretty sure that made no sense, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes, at least he thought he did. He pictured himself in bed staring at the ceiling. Mentally, ignoring the snaps of pain burning up and down his body he rolled over. Mac cried out as he felt a million tiny claws tear at his scalp.

He hung upside down in blackness breathing hard. Salt, he smelled salt. He could feel a burning in his hand where Minerva had clawed the crap out of it. He heard it. Mac groaned and breathed out in relief he heard it, in his ears. He moved his arm and patted down his body. He was naked. The only thing he could feel on him was an oxygen mask with a tube leading to the wall of the container he floated in. He followed it and felt along the curved metal. It felt like a diving chamber. It was probably 2.5 meters long, about 1.5 at its widest, oval shaped...Mac rubbed his forehead as he worked the math. For 237ml of water they would need about 15 grams of salt...he was in approximately 1400 liters of water...Mac nodded. There was enough salt to give off enough positive ions to block the signal for a short time. Maybe a minute if he was lucky, assuming the techs or whoever didn't come running at the first sign of static.

Mac bit his lip thinking. He waited mentally counting. When he reached 60, he took a long breath in, out, in, then pulled hard on the tubing. He yanked off the oxygen mask and pushed against the lid to turn himself so he was crouched with feet on the bottom. He could feel the pull of the water draining. His scalp itched and his skin crusted with salt crystals as the water level dropped. Mac scrunched his face against the metal wincing as salt ground into his skin. He let out his breath and sucked in a thin rusty breath. He pressed his ear to the metal and smiled. He could hear loud alarmed voices approaching. He scooted to the edge of the tank and braced himself.

The clunk of a latch was deafening in the silent chamber. There was a whoosh and the water drained faster. The lid opened. Mac was blinded by light; he ignored it and pushed off aiming for the closest shadow.

He grabbed the lapels of a lab coat and rode the man to the floor. Mac grunted as a baton was slammed into his side. Mac felt a plastic clipboard under his left elbow. He grabbed it and whirled. He didn't know what he hit but a body thudded beside him groaning in pain. Mac slammed the clipboard down on the guy's head. He quieted but wasn't out. Mac raised up and brought the plastic down harder. It snapped in his hands. Mac cried out as he felt the sharp edge jam deep into his upper belly. Shit, shit, shit. Mac could see blurry figures. He could see two large bodies coming toward him. Mac yanked out the plastic shiv, turned and aimed up. He felt tender flesh split and the grind of a wind pipe as he perforated it.

Mac tripped over the man under him as he tried to avoid the body. He winced at the shower of blood that ran down his bare skin. Mac shoved through the bodies. The last man stared down at him. He was talking into a handheld. Mac didn't know what he was saying, but it was too rough and fast to be English. Mac scrambled to his feet and tackled the guy. The man had managed to step back. Mac belly flopped to the floor, his arms around the man's calves. Mac cried out, but stubbornly held on. The man kicked him in the face. Spots of blackness spewed across his vision. Mac shook them away. He pulled off the man's boot with his elbow, clung to the man's knees with one arm and used the other to bash the guy in the balls with the boot. The man let out a high whine and stopped struggling. He curled his hands around his crotch and whimpered. Mac shoved to his feet staggering and hissing in pain. He wobbled to the side as he took a step to the man's head. He thumped his bare heel into the man's head. Mac stepped backwards trying to keep his balance on a world that suddenly became very shaky.

Mac could hear other boots. He stepped toward the door then paused looking down at himself. Naked. Bloody. Not cool. Mac looked around him and saw a dirty room. Mac careened foot to foot until he entered the room. He dug through a pile of dirty laundry until he found a relatively clean brown patient's uniform. He found a pair of non-skid socks and put them on. He thought about going back and getting the guy's boots, but he could hear Xander's raised voice giving orders to what Mac could only assume was a group of large well armed tac soldiers. Mac had no idea if these guys were legit or not, but he wasn't going to find out. Mac scanned the room and froze in shock. A back door? Things couldn't be that easy, could they? Mac shook his head, but the screen door was still there. He shrugged and pushed through it. Mac took a step and fell on his face. Ugh, gravel.

A jolt of fear burned through his system. No! Not again. Mac scrambled to his feel with a cry of alarm and pain. He looked around him wildly. He let out a relieved breath. He was on the ground. He glanced behind him. The brick domed building wasn't large, but it was out of place in the pine forest around him. Mac tottered on his feet. He heard motors coming toward him. Mac turned the other way and held his belly as he lurched into a run deeper into the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**THEN**

Riley hiked her skirt and yanked off her heels. She shoved her rig in her bag as she ran down the stairs. Her right hand was heavy as she awkwardly held Jack's spare pistol. She'd just zipped up her bag when a booted figure in black popped in front of her. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She dropped the bag and lept into a skid aiming at the gap between the man in front of her crotch. She slid easily on the smooth tiled floor. Swinging with all she had she jammed the heels of her shoes into his crotch. The man squealed, covered himself and fell to the ground. Riley nimbly rolled to her feet and spun kicking him full in the face with her knee. The man fell over groaning.

The other man grabbed Riley's wrist. She fell to her knees, reached a hand up until she had a firm grip on the front of his shirt. He yanked her arm down and curved forward and down. The man flew over her back. Riley winced. The man let go, but the motion took a handprint of flesh from her wrist. Before she could right herself an arm reached around her neck. Riley elbowed into the man's gut, but not before he tightened in a solid chokehold. Riley fought, using everything she knew but she might just well have been fighting a zombie. Crap. Grey swirled around her vision. She felt herself going weak. He dimly heard a roar, felt movement then the grip was gone. Riley fell forward gasping for air. She was aware of the sound of fists hitting flesh behind her. She half-turned. A red-faced Jack was pounding the giant man who had choked her into oblivion. He stood up panting. He grimaced at the man, clearly wanting to keep pummeling the guy. He turned to Riley and his entire demeanor changed. He was at her side in an instant.

"Hey, Ri. You ok, sweetheart?" He gave her such a loving worried look she sniffed. Part of her wanted to jump into his arms and sob, but she was a woman, agent, and could damn well take care of herself. She sniffed and stood. He helped her to her feet without a word. As she picked up her bag, Jack glanced at the other guy. He nodded.

"That's my girl!" He said grinning. Riley grinned back feeling a warm burn of happiness. Jack looked her over and frowned.

"You gonna stay in those clothes? We're gonna be fighting fast and furious to get out of here and get to Mac-" Riley nodded. She hadn't stopped because she was worried about time and having to fight. She opened her bag and yanked out jeans. She yanked her skirt off and slid into the jeans. She pulled worn boots and slid her feet in them. She zipped up the bag and turned to Jack to see him standing with his back to her ready to take on anyone who might even see a naked toe. Riley smiled. So Jack.

"Ok, old man let's get outta here." He turned and nodded. He held out a hand and nodded at his gun. Riley heaved a sigh of relief and gave it to him with a nod of thanks. Jack had a sadness in his eyes when he nodded back. They heard an uproar down the stairs toward the cafeteria. Jack lead the way both guns in hand.

Bozer grabbed a rack of kitchen knives and dove under one of the metal meal prep tables. Four guys reached under for him. He yanked out a knife and swung at anything that moved. It sank into a foot. He heard a yell of pain. He grabbed the next knife and kept swinging. This one got stuck in long stringy mop of hair. Boze drew the next one. Bread knife. Boze tossed it aside and yanked off the cleaver. He chopped down on a hand reaching for him. He didn't cut off the man's fingers, but he sure wouldn't be using them again.

Hands wrapped around his feet. Bozer yelled and swung the knife wildly as he was dragged out from under the table. Boze kicked at the owner of the hand and the man reared back blood flying from his nose and mouth. Boze slashed out and hit a guy on his leg. He grunted and fell on his other. Bozer rolled away and shoved at the man to his left. The man backed up enough that Bozer managed to stand up. He fell forward over the table. Boze whoofed and cried out as a fist slammed into his kidneys. He grabbed a mixing bowl and whirled smacking the man across the head. Boze shoved out of the circle of bodies and ran.

His shoes slid on the greasy kitchen floor. He backpedaled as he ran into another group of men. With enemies on both sides of him, he grabbed onto the edge of the table and slid under the table. He bounced to his feet and ran into the outer kitchen. Another group of guys blocked the door.

"Man! What are you guys jumping out of the floor?" Bozer turned desperately and ran back to the stoves. Above it pans hung down from hooks. Bozer snagged the biggest and threw it at the nearest guy. Bozer huffed in air as he desperately turned like a dervish grabbing bowls and throwing at the bad guys. Said bad guys were cussing and ducking.

Boze reached up and grabbed air. His eyes widened. No more pans.

"Crap!" He yelled as he turned and desperately looked for something, anything-

Bozer grunted as hands grabbed him by the shoulders and spun slamming him chest first into the oven. Air whumped out of him. He swung his head back and felt the crunch of something as the back of his head slammed into a face. Bozer yelled in desperation. He whirled an elbow out, hitting nothing. What felt like a sledgehammer slammed into his middle twice. Bozer fell to his knees. The sledge hammer turned his head. Stars bloomed. Boze was dragged to his feet. Everything spun around him and he tasted blood. Voices blurred around him. He blinked and shook his head.

A gruesome, pissed off guy the size of Andre the Giant with a bloody face glared down at him. Bozer's heart thumped wildly, but hands clamped onto his arms and he couldn't move. Boze turned his head preparing for a beating. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and grinned laughing. The man turned and got a devastating blow that snapped his neck.

"Down." Desi growled. She didn't really have to say anything. The guys holding him let him go and he fell to his knees. Desi grinned as she landed nimbly on her right foot, spun and backed a short blonde guy with a solid side kick. The loud crunch of bone was drowned out by the man's panicked garble as he tried to take in air. Desi felt the adrenaline pump. She whirled her combat knife and sliced the throat of the man standing over Bozer. She turned and grabbed a woman by her hair and bent forward the woman flew over her shoulder and sprawled on the prep table. Desi rose sliced the woman's throat before she could scream and turned to the next guy. She put a hand on Bozer's back, pushed off and kicked a man in the chest. She landed and turned stabbing a guy coming on her 6 with the knife and spun slashing another throat.

"Down D!" She heard. Desi jumped on top of Bozer and brought them both to the ground. She tucked Bozers head and put her body over his to protect him. Above them came a symphony of gunfire. Desi counted in her head. She hopped to her feet and turned grinning at Jack. Jack held both guns as if they were smoking.

"Thanks for the save, Sarge."

"Always."

"But I had it completely under control." Desi bent and helped Boze to his feet. He held his hand to the side of his head.

"Is it just me or are we in the middle of an earthquake."

"Sure we are, kiddo." Jack said crossing to the younger man scanning him from head to toe. Desi pulled her P226 and stood guard as he did so.

"I'm ok." Boze grumbled pushing Jack's hands away and rubbing his swollen jaw. He gave a crooked grin at Desi.

"You saved the day! Swooped in like Batwoman." Desi rolled her eyes.

"We have to find Mac." She reminded them. They heard clumping of boots.

"Not here, we need to find wheels." Jack said slapping in new magazines.

"We need to shut down this place." Desi pointed out.

"We can do that once we find Mac." Jack said ducking as an automatic chattered and sparks flew off the steel all around them.

"Ok I got-dammit!" Riley ducked and glared at the stump of her rig's antenna. She glanced around her and saw a roll of aluminum foil. She grabbed a long strip.

"Mac, said there's an entrance over there." Jack waved with the barrel of his Beretta. He ducked and returned fire. He grunted as a bullet burned a streak across his chin. These were the professional soldiers. They'd be a mite more tricky to take down. Jack shrugged loosening the muscles of his neck. All in a day's work. He laid down cover fire as the others sprinted out of the kitchen across the dining room down the small flight of stairs. He stood at the door as his group ran into the tunnels. He fired his guns dry dropping four more before he joined the others. He slammed the door behind him.

Desi jumped forward and jammed a steel bar through the door handle.

"That won't hold them for long, let's skedaddle." The team ran pell-mell down the small tunnel. They came to the narrow curling stairway that lead up to the third floor they stopped and stared at each other.

"What now?" Bozer asked bending over holding his abdomen. Jack clicked in two more magazines.

"Now will kill us some bad guys."

"Or-"

"Or we can go down." Riley said pointing at the screen of her rig. She wiggled the roll of aluminum foil until the plans to the building came in. She pointed at them.

"There should be a door-"

"Right here." Desi said smiling. She grinned at the others turned and kicked out full force in a spinning back kick. There was a loud crack and part of the wall seemed to crack in half.

"What the hell?" Bozer said staring at Desi in awe. She rolled her eyes and turned.

"It's wood painted to look like a wall."

"This place is weird." Bozer said jumping to her side as she turned to claw at the wood making a gap big enough to shimmy through. Jack turned. The sound of many boots echoed down the tunnel and down the stairs.

"C'mon, kids. Let's go, let's go."

"We are, old man." Riley grumbled as she twisted the aluminum foil. Jack didn't point out that she was doing exactly nothing to get them through the wall faster. She crossed to her side, both guns ready.

"Is Mac ok?"

"This damn antenna...there we go." Mac's body outline shone. Several places glowed red. The graphs reading were not normal. As far as Jack could tell they looked like Mac was in trouble.

"Where is he?"

"Not far... heading to a freeway a mile from here."

"Right. We need wheels." He turned, "Stand back." Desi and Bozer both stood back confused. Jack let out a roar that rattled the room then threw himself full force at the wood. He felt the pain of impact and scrapes along his skin as he broke through. He grunted as he landed on cement.

"Jack that was AWESOME" Boze yelled as he bent to help the older man up. Jack shook splinters out of his hair and grinned back.

"Let's go." Riley growled as she pushed through them.

"The motor pool's this way." Desi said following her. Boze and Jack did a quick knuckle bump before they jogged after the women. Their run out to the motor pool was surprisingly quick and quiet. All of the vehicles were behind locked iron bars.

"Shit." Jack growled.

"This way!" Bozer said lumbering toward a gardener's old pickup. Half of it was rust the other half was spit and glue holding it together. Jack ran to the truck and started tossing the gardening implements out of the back.

"Are you nuts?"

"We don't have time to go through that iron-" Jack broke off as an arm snaked around his throat. He thrust his elbow back. The man grunted but didn't let go. Jack pushed off the truck with both feet. The man's cry was cut off by the shovel that jammed into his back and sprouted through the man's chest. Jack rolled over. A boot caught him across the face reopening the bullet graze.

Two snaps of gunshots brought bodies down around him. Riley knelt beside him and helped him to his feet. Jack sucked in air and blinked away blood.

"Thanks." He tossed to Desi. She rolled her eyes and hopped into the cab. Jack felt Riley and Boze hop into the back. He moved to open the driver's side door when a hand clamped on his. He grabbed the handle of the last remaining garden implement-a hoe and swung it down. It thunked into the man's skull dividing it in half from ear to ear. Jack dropped it and whooped as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hold on, kids!" He yelled as he gunned the engine.

"Like we have a choice!" Riley yelled. Jack took a corner on two wheels.

"Where we goin' Riley?" Jack yelled. He ducked as they blasted into the gate. The front of the truck bowed in. Jack backed up and stomped the gas. The gate gave a squeal and slowly opened. Jack nailed gas. The stink of burnt rubber and a black-blue cloud enfolded them. Metal shrieked and they were through.

"Riley?" Jack yelled.

"South!" Jack spun the truck in a tight donut and headed south down a small dirt road. He glanced at Desi. She reloaded her P226 and grinned at Jack.

"Let's go get our boy, Sarge."  
"Roger that!" Jack grinned and stomped the pedal down to the floor.

**NOW**

"Now this is just rude." Bozer grumbled for the fourth time.

"Are you in a hurry for them to come back and kill us?" Riley snapped. She twisted her arm and cried out as her raw wrist was again opened as she fought the duct tape holding her arms to the chair. She stopped and sat back huffing.

Bozer sat comfortably in his chair. Riley blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No, but I...the others." Riley and Bozer shared a worried look. Riley sighed and sat back.

"I know, Boze. They'll be ok." Riley wished she could lie better. Looking into Bozer's eyes she knew it wouldn't have mattered, Bozer knew the score. Riley turned her eyes to her surroundings trying to find a way to free them. They had been captured in the dark, dragged through the woods. Just as dawn was coming up they entered a dome shaped building built out of the same rust red bricks. They had no time to study it as they were shoved inside and forced into two chairs. They were comfortable reclining chairs, but being duct taped to them took away the charm. Their captors left talking among themselves.

By Riley's estimation and the increasing growl in Bozer's stomach it was coming on noon. She bit her lip thinking. She was in some sort of control room, a half moon shaped second floor enclosed in glass. Computer screens and buttons blinked at them. Riley leaned forward studying the roof. The dome sprawled over them. It was odd. It looked like an inverted disco ball. Hundreds of tiny mirrors glinted above.

"What are we going to do?" Bozer whispered. Riley gritted her teeth and glanced down at her wrist. Blood smeared her entire arm. She smiled and started twisting with more effort. The duct tape stretched and twisted. Riley cried out as she tugged as hard as she could. Covered in blood her arm slid through the duct tape. She held her hand up grinning in triumph.

"Great, Ri!" Bozer encouraged. Riley bent and chewed a tiny slit in the duct tape of her other arm. She pulled it apart with her bloody hand. She bent and undid the tape around her legs. In seconds she and Bozer was free. Bozer stretched.

"Now what?" He asked softly. Riley rubbed her arm as she crossed to the computers. She leaned over the keyboard and looked down through the glass. In an open lab bay sat a long black tank with hundreds of tubes and wires going in and out of it. The sensory deprivation tank. This is where they had Mac.

"Riley." Bozer hissed. Riley turned. He looked up, his face hardened with rage.

"Boze? Wha-" Bozer hit a button. Riley leaned over his shoulder. It was a video. It looked like it was filmed through night vision. Mac floated in water. Tubes and a mask covered his mouth and nose. A cap of wires covered his entire head.

"Those are poked into his head." Bozer gritted. Riley put a hand on his arm. Bozer shook with anger. Riley completely agreed.

"There's thousand of them. What the hell were they doing?"

"This looks like it was recorded, hold on." Bozer hit a button, then tapped a switch. The camera was close enough they could see Mac's eyes move under his eyelids.

"They are sending impulses directly to his brain." Riley murmured in horror. Mac's mouth moved. In a whispered monotone he babbled long formulae and instructions. Riley shared a worried glance at Bozer.

"They got Mac to talk." Bozer said his surprise laced with pure fury.

"No, no, NO!" Mac's sudden scream made them jump. On the camera Mac thrashed in the water. Then he stopped and floated without moving.

"Falling, they have thinking he's falling."

"More than that, Boze, they told his brain he was falling. Mac felt everything he would have if he'd fallen. Pretty far from the looks of it." Riley closed her eyes and turned away. Bozer snapped off the monitor.

"So what now?" Riley turned tapping her chin. She looked up at the ceiling again and smiled.

"What do you say to blowing the shit out of this place?"

"Yes, please." Bozer said. Riley leaned over the control panels and started tapping buttons. A bright light flared over head. A single strand of blue light flared from one side of the dome and passed over to the other side.

"Is that a laser?"

"Sort of, they used the light to transmit the commands to Mac's brain. It was the only way to keep ahead of neural activity enough to control what Mac was seeing, feeling and hearing. Now if we just redirect…Cover your eyes, Boze." Bozer covered his eyes. Riley hit a series of buttons. Thousands of lights buzzed into life and bounced around the mirrors. Riley slit her eyes and slapped her hand down. The intensity of the light increased.

"We gotta go." She yelled over a growing whine. Bozer didn't answer. He reached out and took her hand. Holding his forearm over his eyes he headed toward the door they had been shoved through. They stumbled through a screen door. Both bent blinking their eyes. After a minute, they looked at the forest around them. All of the guards were gone. Bozer and Riley shared a worried look. They had a worrying idea of where everybody went.

"C'mon let's go."

"Where?" A loud engine buzzed toward them.

"Away from that!" Riley shoved Bozer and the pair whirled and ran into the forest. The roar of the engine followed them.

"We can't outrun it!" Bozer slid to a stop and bent over panting. Riley looked around them desperately.

"Up, climb a tree." She gasped. The pair scrambled to a half dead birch tree. The whole tree shook under their weight, but held. There was a small clutch of leaves. It wasn't ideal, but it was all they had. They both inches into it then froze hoping they were hidden enough no one would notice.

The motor grew closer and much louder. It sounded like a very large motorcycle engine. Riley and Bozer held their breaths as it skidded around a large stone and skidded to a stop directly underneath them. It was a weird vehicle kind of a small all terrain dune buggy. The driver turned the engine off then climbed out. Bozer and Riley exploded in relief. Desi looked up at them with a grin.

"Not bad but maybe next time pick a real tree?" She pointed across the pine needles. Riley and Bozer followed her finger. Sure enough not ten feet away was a large fully leaved Birch tree.

"Right." Riley said as she backed her way down the tree.

"There better not be a next time." Bozer gasped as he jumped the last few feet. He didn't think he ever felt so happy to have his boots on the ground.

"Where's Mac and Jack?" Riley asked. Desi frowned. Looking behind them. The others became aware of whining engines all around them.

"We have to find them!" Bozer said.

"Get in." Riley jumped in the back, Bozer squeezed himself into the front. Desi jumped in. Riley fiddled with the impromptu antennae. Mac's outline was completely red.

"Mac's not good."

"Where?"

"South-no south west."

"Right." Desi yanked on the wheel and skidded the craft toward a thick copse of trees.

"Desi!" Boze yelled closing his eyes. Desi skittered them around the trees.

"What?" She asked calmly.

"Nevermind." Bozer gasped. All three ducked when a giant explosion rocked the ground under them. Riley glanced back and smiled. The fireball came from the domed building.

"One down, one more to go."


	14. Chapter 14

**NOW-An Hour Ago**

Mac closed his eyes and leaned back gritting his teeth. He was grateful for Jack's firm grip on his waist. The swirling water of the water made him dizzy and sick. His shoulder was a fire engine of pain blaring through his whole body every time the tide of the river swirled around him. Each rock under his foot was slick forcing his torn feet to clamp on them tighter. It felt like sand in his wounds.

"You doing ok, kiddo?"

"Ehrm." Was all Mac managed. He felt Jack take a step closer. Mac wanted nothing more to close his eyes and be on the other side...hell be home. If he was going to wish for teleportation, might as well go all the way. He didn't even feel bad for not finishing the mission. He'd just about had it. He twisted crying out as he almost fell off a pointy rock. Jack was there, as always, easing him back on track. Mac tried very hard not to move his head. The pull of his pack added torment onto agony. He opened his eyes to see how far they'd gone. Almost half way.

Mac had half a second to feel the disappointment before he took a step into nothing. Mac lost most of his air screaming in terror. FALLING! Everything was bubbles, swirling and pain.

Something snapped at his neck and his shoulder restraint popped off. Mac screamed again this time in pain. He managed to close his mouth before he sucked in water, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he did. He tried to paddle his good arm. This time he took in water with his cry. Mac felt the burn in his chest. He had no idea which way was up, or even if there had been an up. His body went flaccid and he was floating deeper than the river when something wrapped around his chest and pulled him up. Mac opened his mouth, but he didn't have any more air left to scream.

Jack grimaced as he fought to swim to the surface. There were so many tides and eddies it took every fiber of muscle he had to pull them both to air. Finally they crested. Jack made sure Mac's head was above ground. Mac made a sound that was a combination of puking and wail of torment. Water gushed out of his nose and mouth. Jack gritted his teeth, took a bigger breath then put all his effort into reaching shore. In his head he knew it was only five or six feet, but it felt like he was crossing the angry Amazon. Although he couldn't remember the Amazon being this pissed. A lot more Crocodiles though.

Jack pulled Mac close and spun them. He grunted as he slammed into a rock. Mac moaned softly his head sagging forward. Jack coughed as he was yanked from that rock and headed into a pile of rocks. Jack whirled, pushed off and managed to angle them into the shallow end of the rock pile. Jack felt something pull in his back. He ignored it and braced him and Mac against the stones. The current was calmer. He took time to blink water out of his eyes. They were only a few feet from the weeds along the shore of the river.

"We're almost there." Jack said as he pulled Mac after him determined to crawl his way through the weeds even if there was a lost Amazonian Crocodile in there.

"Good." Mac breathed.

"Glad you're still with me, brother." He could feel Mac hum through his hold on the kid's chest. Mac was holding on, that's all he needed.

"Just a few more minutes." Jack offered. Mac hummed again. Jack had never been happier to have slime ooze between his toes as he shoved up through the mass of half rotten grasses. He winced as he pulled Mac after him. Mac's shoulder and abdomen were bleeding again. This yucky crap was not going to help him. Hopefully, they would be out of here sooner than later.

Jack collapsed onto sand and grass bracing Mac against him to cushion his fall. Mac's head arched back and he let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry, buddy." Jack jumped when something barked at his elbow. He looked down into the angry eyes of a prairie dog. It was kinda cute. Jack could almost see it as a cartoon with hands on its hips yelling at him.

"Sorry." Jack muttered as he stood slowly bringing Mac up with him. The prairie dog disappeared. Jack shook his head. South Dakota was weird. Mac slumped. Jack turned and managed to catch him and grunted as he pulled the taller skinny man into a bridal carry. Jack paused eyes closed waiting for his back to stop throbbing enough for him to move.

They had landed on the edge of a small plain. To their right a wall of red and grey rocks rose in a steep slope. There was a narrow patch of scrub and scraggly trees then another steep slope went down. Jack carried Mac to a boulder with a twisted Burr oak. Under the tree roots spread out from the rock like a creeping monster. Still, it was shade. Jack set Mac down. Mac cried out and arched toward his uninjured side.

"Hey, easy, shhh-shhh, you're ok-" Mac opened his eyes enough to shoot Jack a penetrating glare.

"I said ok, not great." He helped Mac ease back. Mac's face scrunched. His face was whiter than anything living should be. Drips poured down his face. Jack was pretty sure they weren't only river water. Mac sucked in air, bending to the side coughing. Water sprayed from his mouth and nose. Mac moaned and collapsed forward breathing hard. Jack checked the back wound on his shoulder. He tried to scrape the dirt and debris off. He frowned. It was cleaner but not as much as he wanted.

Mac groaned and rolled onto his back. Jack helped him wincing. He couldn't imagine the pain his partner was in.

"Easy, easy. Let me do the work." Mac didn't answer, "Mac? C'mon, brother, stay with me. Come on open those baby blues? I'll start singing." It looked like a mighty struggle but Mac finally managed to crack his eyes open. His forehead wrinkled with pain.

"Any...ing...ut...at." Mac managed. Jack grinned.

"I know you don't mean that." Jack bent over Mac folding his arms close to his side. Mac's eyes squinched shut and his breathing sped up, but he didn't cry out. Jack took that as a good side. The kid was with it enough to care about hiding his pain-even though Jack would never judge him for it.

Jack didn't say anything. He palpated around Mac's shoulder and abdomen. The broken collar bone had split farther apart and the bullet hole bled freely. The stitches in his abdomen were pulled out on the edges, but the rest were still intact. Jack smiled feeling a little proud of himself.

"Aurf." Jack stared at Mac wondering how the hell he made that noise, "Aurf." It came from above him. He looked up onto an army of prairie dogs. They lined the stones above him like an army. Jack frowned. His eye rested on the largest. It sat watching him. It had white streamed through its fur, probably the oldest. Papa Smurf of this lot. They all watched him silently. Nope, not creepy at all.

"Look, guys, we'll be out of here as soon as we can, ok? I promise." The old one stared at him. Jack felt like he was having a stare down with an ankle high Yoda.

"I promise, ok?" The leader's nose twitched as it turned to look at Mac. Jack swore it nodded.

"Auf." It grunted softly. In a blink, they were gone.

"South Dakota is weird, man." Jack grumbled looking around him. He didn't see any other prairie dogs around him, but he felt like their eyes were everywhere. Whatever. They were the least of his problems. He turned back to Mac. Mac's face had gone slack.

"Mac, c'mon you have to open your eyes, man. I was talking to the Prairie dogs and they understood me...I'm fricking Dr. Doolittle, man!" Mac hummed and forced his eyes open.

"What?" He had a definite slur to his voice. Jack grinned.

"I'm talking for real, dude, these little rats love me." Mac blinked and stared at Jack as if deciding he was dreaming or not. Jack laughed. He turned and looked back at the river frowning. He glanced up at the sun and the shadows that fell from the trees. It was about 4:00 pm. He had about an hour until sunset. He rubbed his arms. It was still warm out, but definitely getting cold. Walking around in wet underwear wasn't going to cut it. Jack looked down at Mac. Mac's eyes were almost closed. Jack felt his pulse. Steady, weak, fast. Mac wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Jack patted his partner on the shoulder.

"I gotta go forage, I'll be right back. Don't piss off my friends, ok?" He saw a hint of blue and Mac hummed. Good enough. Jack stretched as he stood up. He was going to get them all a month off after this, whether Matty wanted it or not. World be damned, he hurt and Mac...Jack moved faster. He gathered a handful of dandelions, plantain grass, yarrow, and Hound's tongue. He pulled up a small tree. He jogged back to Mac. The younger man was shivering and out cold. Jack worked quickly.

He grabbed a handful of mud and worked the plants into it until he had what Texans would call a cow patty. Jack grinned. Maybe they'd go recuperate on the ranch back home. Jack put his pile of medicated mud on a stone and moved it closer. He carefully packed Mac's abdomen. He pulled the leaves off the tree and bit it removing long strings of bark. Jack kept working until he had only a narrow white stick that was easily bendable and several long strips. He nimbly braided these together.

"I'm sorry, brother, but this next part's gonna hurt quite a bit." He knew his face showed all the pain Mac was too far out of it to show. He straightened Mac's arm. Mac moaned and his eyes fluttered.

"Figures you wake up for the shitty part." Jack murmured. He worked Mac's elbow until his collar bone was in as close to its normal position as he could manage. Mac's eyes opened wide and his mouth open in a rictus of pain. He didn't make a sound. Jack paused.

"Breathe through it, Mac. C'mon, in...c'mon, don't let ol' Jack watch you turn blue. It took me a lot of effort to get you out of the water still breathing, don't waste all that work, right? C'mon...BREATHE dammit!" Mac reflexively sucked in air. It whooshed out in a soft cry of pain. Mac sucked in another one. He closed his eyes, but continued to breathe deeply.

"That's it, good job." Mac opened his eyes and glared at Jack. Jack grinned, "You can kill me later if it'll make you happy, just keep sucking in air, ok?" Mac closed his eyes. His breathing evened out. His face scrunched up in pain. Jack licked his lips sure his heart broke.

"Sorry." Jack murmured. Mac's eyes opened in confusion. Jack braced himself then straightened Mac's arm, twisting it back into position then bent the elbow so the hand was bent high on Mac's abdomen. Mac's eyes widened and he cried out loudly arching away from the pain. Jack held his arm close to his side. Mac gasped for air. Jack eased him to sitting, holding Mac's arm in place. Mac swayed paling even more.

"I know, brother. Just another minute ok?" Mac's lips and mouth were even paler with the pressure he used to pinch them tightly closed. Mac obviously was fighting nausea and agony. Jack nodded. The best thing was to get this done fast. He plastered the mud into both holes of the bullet wound. The herbs he'd added to the poultice were natural blood cleaners, clotters and would help with pain. Mac gasped as Jack patted it deeply into his wound. It wasn't a great solution, but the best he could come up with. At least it would buy time. Mac had taught him this himself so if he died it was his own fault right? Jack grimaced at his black humor. Not that he'd ever let his kid die, mind you.

Jack took the white middle part of the tree and wrapped it around Mac's arm. He tied it to his body with the braided bark rope and wrapped Mac's shoulder until it was tied in place. Mac slumped forward his wet hanging. He shook, his breathing fast and uneven. Jack moved so Mac could lean against him. He held his brother and pushed his hair back.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Jack said, mostly because he wanted some sort of sign Mac was still with him. Mac made a sound between a sob and growl. Jack carefully bent closer holding his friend a long minute. He knew it wouldn't give Mac much relief, but it made him feel better.

"Ouch." Mac breathed into his ear. Jack let out a surprised laugh, tears burning his eyes.

"I know, I know. Easy now, you're ok." Jack's voice had softened to the tone he used only for an injured MacGyver. Mac hummed. That was enough. Jack gently laid his friend back. Mac looked up at him, his eyes at half mast.

"You 'k?" His voice was barely audible.

"Sure I'm just hanging around with the wild life in my wet skivvies playing patty cake." Mac blink confused.

"'K?" Jack shook his head and ran a thumb along Mac's cheek. He left a streak of mud which washed away with the dampness flowing down Mac's face from his wet hair, skin, and reddened eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go get our stuff, it's probably pretty far downstream by now." Mac's eyes were cloudy. He didn't know how much the blonde was taking in.

" 'K" Mac managed. His eyes drooped shut and his head tilted to the side. Jack fought the urge to wake him up again. It was better Mac was asleep. He was fairly hidden. Jack hadn't heard any motors nearby, but he doubted they'd given up their pursuit. Maybe they had to take the long way around the river. Jack hoped so. He brushed dead leaves on Mac until the kid was covered by a giant pile. It would provide a little protection from the cold and camouflage to protect Mac.

Jack stood. He'd done all he could. He hated leaving Mac so defenseless. He felt eyes on him. He looked up to find the Papa prairie dog staring at him at eye level.

"That's my boy, you take care of him, hear?" The dog appeared to consider. He twitched his whiskers gave a soft bark then vanished. Jack shook his head and turned jogging downriver. He was talking to fucking prairie dogs. Maybe Mac wasn't the only one out of his head.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Desi stopped the buggy in front of a fast running river. She turned to Riley.

"I didn't cross this."

"I bet it winds around like a snake with all these rocks around here." Bozer offered. Riley shook her head.

"Without my rig I have no idea where Mac is."

"Didn't you take Mac's wilderness class?"

"Don't even get me started!" Desi laughed.

"Glad I missed it. No, it isn't even that hard. We've seen all the trails and dirt roads, Mac and Jack would cross it to get away from them, plus our getaway cars are that way."  
"Cars?" Bozer asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shush. We have to get across."

"I don't see a bridge or-" Desi shot Riley the devilish grin Riley had learned to dread.

"Out."

"Desi-"

"What-"

"Now, out!" Riley and Bozer shared a worried look and reluctantly stepped out of the vehicle. Desi backed up as far as she could, shot them a wild grin and stomped the gas. The woman let out a suspiciously Texas-sounding rebel yell then skidded forward leaving a shower of dirt and pine needles following in her wake. Desi narrowed her eyes choosing a half rotten maple. She waited until the last second then rolled free.

The vehicle slammed into the trunk of the tree, there was an explosive crunch, then the tree surrendered and fell across the river. Desi stood up and dusted herself off. She grinned at the others.

"Et voila!" She said. The others raised an eyebrow. Desi rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She reached into the back of the crashed car and pulled out two large duffles. She handed one to Riley. Riley grunted and slung it over her shoulder almost knocking herself backwards.

"What the hell is in there?" Bozer said steadying her. Desi shot him a dark look.

"Supplies."

"You want me to take it?" Bozer asked. Riley opened her mouth to agree when she noticed the way Bozer looked at the narrow tree they had to cross. Fear and trepidation.

"Nah, I'm used to carrying a pack."

"Let's go, this'll bring them here pretty quick." Desi said waving at Riley. She crouched beside the vehicle and dug into her bag. Riley didn't wait to see what she was doing. Riley studied the tree. It was about the size of an Olympic balance beam, but round. Only one branch stuck up in the middle of the tree. It was broken and half rotten. Riley put one boot on the tree and kicked it. It seemed pretty sturdy. Riley took a deep breath and stepped onto the bark. She moved quickly and steadily. When she reached the branch she kicked it. It broke off and went flying into the current. Riley almost fell off the tree. She held out her arms and one foot waving until she steadied and could put both feet on the wood again.

Riley took a deep breath and continued on slower and more careful. Her heart was pounding by the time she stepped off onto the boulders along the other side of the river. She let out a deep breath then turned.

Bozer fidgetted at the base of the tree.

"C'mon, Boze. Didn't you tell me you and Mac would walk along walls all the time? It's just like that."

"No, it isn't! This is round. And over water."

"You can do it." Riley encouraged.

"You have to do it now." Desi said softly. She patted Bozer on the shoulder,"I'm right behind you." Boze nodded and shot her a grateful small smile. He stepped onto the tree and started to cross. It was nail biting. He slipped two times, but Desi steadied him with a strong hand on his collar. They both made it safely across. Boze bent over breathing hard. He stood up grinning.

"Don't know what you'awl are making a big deal of!" Desi and Riley shared an eye roll then headed south following the flow of the river.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOW**

"Wait...do you hear that?" Riley asked. Desi raised her P226 holding her maglight beside it. Full night had fallen almost an hour ago. The night was cold. Her breath fogged in front of her mouth. A low ground fog swirled along the floor of the forest. The Phoenix trio froze listening.

"I don't-" Bozer broke off when he heard it. _Auf Auf Auf._ Echoing in the dark night it was creepy as hell.

"What is that?" Riley asked aiming her flashlight in front of them. Desi led the way in cautious low steps.

"Animal... mineral... or vegetable…" She murmured softly.

"Those guys with the dune buggies have been too quiet."

"No, this isn't them...they sound like...Guinea pigs?"

"Wild Guinea pigs in South Dakota? I think they're from...I don't know, Guinea?" Riley shot Bozer a cold look.

"Here, over here." Desi said. They came out on a flat area. They were surrounded by loud barking. They whirled their flashlights around them, just barely catching movement.

"What the hell-" Bozer muttered loudly. Riley gasped then started laughing. The other two shot her in the face with their maglights.

"Prairie dogs! They're prairie dogs." The flashlights moved down to the ground. Sure enough they were in a ring of small gopher looking animals. They disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"South Dakota, man." Bozer said stepping carefully around a constellation of holes, "You could break an ankle out here."

"No kidding." Desi said.

"We-"

"Jack." The trio froze and waited. A low moan came from behind them. They whirled.

"I don't see him!"

"Here, he's here. Mac! Mac!" Light bounced up and down as the three agents ran toward a pile of leaves. It moved. The three dropped to their knees and dug under the leaves. Mac was grey-blue and shivered. His eyes cracked open and he murmured. Riley looked around them.

"Where's Jack?"

"Where's his clothes?"

"Jack?" Mac cried out as Desi gently checked his shoulder. He squinted against the lights and held up a hand to block the light, "Wha-?" Mac's eyes opened with fear and he tried to bolt up and away.

"Hey, easy, bro it's us." Bozer said as he took off his coat and covered Mac. Mac leaned back confused.

"Jack?" He breathed as he slumped back moaning in pain. His shoulder was swollen enough that the hand made lashing dug into his skin. Mac slowly opened his eyes and took in the others.

"Where's Jack?" He asked around chattering teeth.

"Don't know, we have to get this off-" Desi grunted as she ran a hand under the woven fibers. Dried blood caked the thin twine. Mac hissed in pain and pushed Desi away.

"We need to find Ja-"

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice said from the dark behind them. Desi whirled pistol aimed at the Delta as he slowly stepped forward with hands up. Desi let out a breath. The prairie dogs chorused as Jack joined them. Jack smiled at them.

"Thanks, little dudes. " He said. His team mates shared a confused look as Jack didn't face them, but something above him. Jack's grin shone bright in the dark.

"I am happy to see you guys." He knelt beside Mac and took Mac's hand. Jack frowned at how cold it was, "Especially you, brother. How are you feeling?" Mac managed a weak smile.

"C-cold. B-but s-s-shoulder's b-better."

"Like being inside a giant ice pack, huh?" Mac nodded. Jack laid down a big cloth bundle. He bent and cut the string holding it together.

"That's ok, I got our stuff back-Riley make us up a fire willya?" Riley nodded.

"I'll get wood." Desi said following her. Bozer leaned over Mac and worked the knots holding the bundle together apart. Jack winced when he saw how swollen Mac's shoulder was. He pulled off the poultices and let out a breath. The bleeding had stopped and there wasn't any obvious signs of infection, yet. That was something. He didn't like how swollen the kid's shoulder was.

"Here." Mac said pulling his SAK out of his pant's pocket. Jack took it and held onto Mac's shaking hand a minute to warm the fingers.

"Desi, stole weapons and stuff from somewhere." Bozer said kneeling on Mac's other side. He opened one of the duffles and pulled out a bag full of medical supplies.

"Yes!" Jack enthused as he opened the bag and fished around seeing what he had to work with. He pulled out a thick elastic bandage, some dressings, antibiotic cream and Tylenol. He laid out Mac's clothes and spread the supplies out.

"Here, bud, let's sit up." Jack nodded at Bozer. They worked in unison lifting Mac to sitting. Mac's head dropped and he closed his eyes lost in a world of pain and spinning. Jack glanced at Bozer. Neither liked Mac's pale blue coloring in the flash's light. Bozer sat closer and let Mac lean back against his chest.

"You with us?" Jack asked ducking to meet Mac's eyes. Mac nodded and bit his lip, "Ok, at least you managed to get your other shoulder for once…" Mac barely listened to Jack's familiar drone. Jack cut the woven fibers. He gave Mac the Tylenol. Boze pulled out a bottle of water and Mac sucked it dry. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't think anything ever tasted better in his whole life. Mac cried out when his hand fell into his lap. He couldn't feel his shoulder and his arms had fire burn along its length.

"Easy, kiddo, easy." Mac shot Jack a quick glare. Jack smiled.

"Can you move your fingers?" Mac shook his head.

"They're all pins and needles." Jack frowned and felt for a pulse.

"You still have a pulse in your wrist."

"Probably the edema." Mac gritted.

"If you mean it's swolled up, then yeah, I think so too. Sorry, kiddo." Mac opened his mouth. His question turned into a full scream as Jack palpated his shoulder and collar. He slowly bent Mac's arm up across his chest.

"Here, Boze, hold this, ok?" Boze nodded. His eyes were wide with worry. He winced as Mac whimpered. Mac took deep fast breaths. Jack put dressings over the gunshot holes then wrapped Mac's shoulder and arm with the elastic wrap. He checked Mac's pulse the whole time. Mac shuddered. Jack looked at Boze. When he was done, he ducked to meet Mac's hazy eyes. Mac blinked at him then smiled.

"Fucking ouch." He grumbled. Jack smiled and leaned forward giving his boy a gentle half hug.

"I hear you bro, let's get you warm." Mac insisted on standing up and putting on his own clothes, as much as he could anyway. It took some finangling but Boze and Jack took turns steadying Mac and helping him into sleeves and shoes. They helped Mac over to a log close to the small fire Riley and Desi had made. Mac slumped to the ground, his back to the log. He closed his eyes and pulled his coat closed.

"Here, Mac." Desi said handing Mac another open bottle of water and protein bar. Mac scowled at it. His gut was questionable at best, but he didn't remember the last meal he'd eaten. Mac sighed taking the water and cardboard tasting bar. Mac closed his eyes. His teeth ground against the dried nuts like stones. His scalp burned. Mac laid down the bar and drank water feeling more alert than he had in a long time. His eyes roved the small dark circle and his team mates. They looked like they'd been through the wringer. Mac shifted and grunted when he moved his shoulder. Four sets of eyes shifted to him automatically. Mac rolled his eyes and sipped his water. The others turned back to the fire. Desi and Jack were pulling things out of the two duffles. Jack grinned as he pulled out three pistols and one long rifle.

"Desi, you always get me the best toys!" Jack's eyes gleamed. Desi laughed as she placed small grenades in her jacket pocket. Boze and Riley sorted through piles of medical supplies and food. A moth flew close to the fire. Mac watched it as it flitted too close to the fire. It exploded into flame and vanished. Mac blinked frowning. Above the fire the high pitched screeches of Bats accompanied their flight through the pine and oak close enough Mac could make out their speeding shadows. The river roared not too far behind them. Mac frowned. He set aside his empty bottle and sat up straighter. He studied the vegetation around them. No prairie dogs. He narrowed his eyes and pushed to his knees slowly circling.

"Mac?" Jack asked his voice pitched low. Picking up on his partner's unease Jack moved without looking like did. He curled a Beretta and a Smith and Wesson in each fist. Desi tilted her head and listened. She glanced at Mac.

"I don't hear anything." She hissed. Mac nodded and managed to push himself to standing.

"Something's coming." He murmured. He nodded to the north, "From that direction, I think."

"What?" Boze asked. He stood and kicked dirt on the small fire. Mac swallowed. _Blackness. The roof..._Mac shook his head and forced himself to breathe calmly.

"Dunno...not natural."

"I don't hear the motors of those dune buggies." Riley added. There was a thunderous snap and three forms hurtled past them.

"WHAT THE-"

"Shhh. Bozer, they're deer." Riley hissed. Mac could hear her move, but couldn't see a damned thing.

"Des-"

"Yup."

"Jack?" Mac's heart pounded. It was completely dark out and chill hung in the air like a skeleton of ice squeezing them. His breathing sounded loud in the near silence. No one answered. Mac fought panic. Jack and Desi would be slinking into the shadows searching the perimeter for-

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Mac screamed as a tight claw dug into his bad shoulder. Everything wobbled and he fell to his knees. The small clearing exploded with light. Mac scrunched his eyes closed and lost the fight against nausea. He leaned to the side and puked up dry peanuts and water. He tried to take a breath in but the claw in his shoulder dug in forcing him to remain upright. Squinting against the glare, Mac looked up into the expressionless face of Marvella Ingra. Mac closed his eyes swaying. He shook his head forcing himself to stay awake. Bozer and Riley knelt with their hands on their heads staring at the white clad pregnant woman with hatred. A circle of Red House soldiers surrounded them, but Mac couldn't see Jack or Desi. That was a good thing, he reminded himself. The hand unclamped from his shoulder. Everything flickered black and white a minute, before Mac was pulled upright by a claw in his hair.

"Where are the others?" Ingra's face looked pale and waxy in the bright light. Mac closed his eyes fighting to ignore the sparks of agony exploding through his head and shoulder.

"What others?" Riley demanded. Ingra smiled at Mac, ignoring her.

"We'll get them eventually, Mr. MacGyver." Mac pulled against the hand holding his hair. He could feel the hundreds of tiny holes the probes had put in his scalp open and bleed. His eyes teared with pain. He ignored it and dug into his pants hiding the move by an exaggerated cry of pain. He pulled out his SAK and quickly pulled out the largest blade.

"Now, Jack!" Mac turned and sliced at the woman's wrist. Mac threw himself to the side and covered his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Riley grab Bozer and do the same. Mac closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to make sense out of the activity exploding around him. There were three gunshots, the spotlights exploded. The soldiers were the professionals, they held positions in total darkness. Mac could hear impacts of weapons against flesh, a scream of pain, a hail of bullets, another scream-this time a woman,he thought. Then as quickly as it started, it was over. Mac groaned and rolled over when a flashlight shone in his face.

"Easy, brother. You all in one piece?" Mac grinned and held out a hand. Jack grinned back and slapped it.

"Help me up." Jack shot him a sour look but did. Mac staggered. Jack stood beside him a steadying hand on his good shoulder. Mac took a deep but shaky breath and staggered over to the pregnant woman's body. He leaned against a stone and bent over her.

"Who's got the flash?" He asked. He slumped to his knees. Jack jumped forward. Mac pushed him back and took the flash from Bozer. He blinked the fallen woman's face into focus. The woman's one eye met his tears running down her face. The woman tried to talk, but only a gurgle came out. Jack or Desi had shot her dead in the heart. Mac nested the flash between his knees and leaned forward running his fingers across her face.

"Mac, I know you feel bad-" Mac tuned out Jack. He pinched her skin between his fingers. It was warm, soft and had pores. Normal. Mac reached for the eyepatch. He pulled it up and leaned back hissing at the motion.

"She's a robot?!" Jack squealed stepping back. Mac looked into the deep blue of the woman's eyes. He saw the terror.

"No, she's not." He murmured. He pulled out his ska and dug into her empty eye socket. He winced. A nest of tiny fibers filled the eye orbit and led back to her brain. Mac closed his eyes feeling the prickly blood in his own scalp. It was the same controls they had used, only worse. Mac swallowed took a steadying breath.

"...a Stepford wife!" Boze was saying. Riley knelt beside Mac.

"You alright?" Mac nodded and crawled back until he was near her belly. If they had done that to her brain, what did they do with her baby? Mac's hand shook as he pulled up her shirt.

"Nooo, no, no, no-we are not taking out a zombie baby!" Jack's voice was high pitched. Mac shot Riley a grim smile. He lifted his SAC and stabbed into the woman's abdomen. Riley, Jack and Boze cried out in shock and horror. Mac swayed feeling dizzy and sick. He shook his head and forced himself to keep cutting. A thin line of blood oozed out of the incision, but not enough. Mac could see remnants of previous faint scarring.

"Here help me." He turned to Riley. Riley stared at him wide-eyed. Mac offered a comforting smile, "I know it sucks Riley, but-" Riley held up a hand cutting him off.

"I get it, here let me…"Riley reached over and turned her head away in disgust pulled the incision open.

"I'm gonna be sick."

"What the hell is that?"

"I think we found out how they got the information out." Mac reached his entire hand in Marvella's body twisted and pulled. Mac cried out as he flopped onto his back. Jack caught him enough to slow him down. Mac arched his back lost in rows of pain. In his hand he held a complicated box of lights and wires. His hand dropped. Riley neatly caught the box. Mac huffed in air fighting to hold onto consciousness.

"Hey, you guys alright? Mac?" Everyone jumped as Desi jumped from a rock to the ground beside them. She was out of breath and sweating. Jack looked up at her with relief.

"Did we get them all?" She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"That Xander guy led a retreat toward the house." Mac opened his eyes and smiled the smile he sported when he solved a problem.

"Of course." He murmured. The others turned to look at him puzzled. He lifted a hand.

"We have to go…" Jack wrinkled his nose as he grabbed Mac's slimy hand. Bozer stepped forward and helped support Mac as he wobbled to his feet. Mac's head dropped and his knees folded. His SAK fell to the rock strewn sand.

"Whoa, easy, easy." Jack said as he caught Mac and supported him. Mac blinked and slowly lifted his head. He closed one eye to get rid of double vision.

"Cars, have to get to the cars." He murmured. He tried to take a step and his knees gave out. Bozer grabbed him around the waist and Jack held him by the shoulder. Mac let out a soft moan, but didn't open his eyes.

"Ok, here we go, kid." Jack grunted as he bent and leaned forward draping Mac over his shoulder. Bozer zipped up Mac's coat using it to help hold his bad arm so it didn't drop or sway. Mac groaned as Jack stood.

"We ok?" Jack asked looking at Bozer. Boze shrugged and gave him a worried look.

"It's not far." Desi reassured. She led the way deeper into the woods. She moved slowly allowing Jack to avoid jostling Mac more than was absolutely necessary. It only took them ten minutes, but it felt like hours. Desi grinned and shined her flash up to a massive shadow ahead of them.

"What the fuck is that?" Jack asked. Boze grinned at Desi.

"Our transport."

"Bu-wha-son of a bitch." Jack growled. He bent and gently lifted Mac down to the ground. Riley helped and checked his bullet wound.

"It's bleeding again."  
"How the hell are we getting out of here in...those things!" Jack paced his eye taking in the vehicles the Phoenix agents had appropriated. Parade floats. Fucking parade floats. One was a giant truck with a scene of a miner waving a pickaxe and holding a loop of rope that spelled out something. Jack couldn't make out what it said. The smaller truck had a building made of corn with the words Corn Palace on a hand-painted sign. Jack shook his head. He turned to Desi at a loss for words. She rolled her eyes.

"It was the only thing with wheels we could find."

"How the-"

"Perfect. That's perfect!" Mac said softly. Everyone turned to him. He laid on the ground eyeing the floats. He grinned at them his blue eyes shining, "They'll work perfectly."

"For what?" Jack asked confused. Mac's face hardened.

"For taking this house down once and for all."

"Sounds good, what do we do?"

"Desi, do you still have those grenades?" Desi smiled and pulled them out.

"I think I'm going to like this plan." She said with a grin.

"Are you telling me, antifreeze is flammable?" Bozer asked as he used a roll of bandaging to tie a grenade to the miner's ankle. Mac sat on a log his back against a boulder sipping water.

"Well, my world just shifted." Riley mumbled. She was under the truck following the power cords from the neon sign to a large generator under the truck, "Ok, Mac, I got the generator."

Mac closed his eyes and gestured with his hands as if he were moving the machine himself.

"Ok, find the coolant tank."  
"Uh...ok, got it. Should I connect the flow tube to the gasoline line." Mac smiled.

"Yeah, make sure it's the reserve tank."

"How can you tell?" Mac leaned forward a flare of agony splitting his head apart.

"It should say." He said softly. The others shared a worried glance. Mac was running out of steam.

"Ok, yup I got it. What next?"

"Hand the...the ignition wires...up…" Mac sagged forward his hand opening to drop the bottle of water. He fell forward. Desi was closest. She caught him and eased him back. Mac moaned. She tapped his face.

"Mac? Mac?" He slowly opened his eyes. They looked in her general direction.

"Connect starter...to...bombs. Plaster...perfect." Mac managed a weak smile then his head fell forward his face slack. Jack jumped down from the truck bed and ran to his side. He checked the blond over.

"We have to get this train on the road." Jack's voice snapped with Delta command. He looked at Desi.

"Let's bundle him up in the Corn Palace." Desi shook her head.

"That is one sentence I never thought I'd hear."

"What's a Corn palace anyway? South Dakota's weird, man."

Mac jerked awake as the truck bounced over a deep rut in the road. He cried out his free arm moving to his shoulder.

"Easy, brother. It's ok." Mac turned his head confused. Riley smiled at him. Mac frowned and looked at the others in the truck. Jack drove leaning over a giant truck wheel. He glanced at them in the rear view mirror.

"You awake, Mac? How are ya feelin'?" Mac blinked and swiveled his head. There wasn't a copilot's seat. The area was filled by some sort of lift controls. Maybe a crane? Mac leaned his head back. He was so tired.

"It's ok, Mac. We're almost at the top of the hill." Bozer's voice was so close Mac could feel his breath against his ear. He turned to look and stiffened in shock. He was sitting on Bozer's lap!

"What the-" Bozer gently pulled Mac closer careful of his shoulder.

"Ease up there, Angus." Bozer's voice turned to stone. Mac leaned back and looked over at his friend puzzled. Bozer smiled, "Besides where are you going to go?" Mac finished scanning the interior of the truck and had to admit his roommate had a point. Riley was crammed into the corner of the half-seat. His legs draped across her lap.

"Where's Desi?" Mac asked closing his eyes against waves of pain.

"She took the big truck ahead. She should be about ready to jump off the cliff." Mac's eyes widened and he stiffened.

"Jack's being dramatic." Riley said shooting a glare at Jack.

"Oh, yeah she'll be fine." Jack wasn't overly reassuring.

"She's good at jumping out of the moving vehicle thing." Bozer reassured. The truck rocked back and forth. Mac leaned forward holding his arm. Riley leaned forward and supported him. It was another five minutes of the truck struggling up a steep hill before it levelled off and Jack stopped the truck. He opened the door and hopped out.

"There she is." Riley pointed. Mac followed her finger and could just barely make out the outline of the float. It was on the dirt road at the top of the cliff the Red House was built into. Jack and the others waited around the corner a level down. The beep of Desi's truck backing out seemed to echo like a Banshee. The diesel engine growled as Desi shifted it into gear. The giant motor roared like a dragon. Desi held it back, wheels spinning in the dust until the whole float shook. The truck lurched then roared as it jolted forward.

It seemed to go in slo-mo. It snarled as it took the corner of the cliff and went forward nose aiming downward. The plaster miner looked like a crazed god bringing his pickax down on the building below. The front of the truck crinkled, there was a loud boom, the float jackknifed then exploded. Even built into stone, the house didn't have a chance. Mac squinted his eyes as the explosion mushroomed then flowered into firebrands hitting everything in their path. Pine trees burst into spears of flame. The tower beside the building partially crumbled then an electric corona lit the sky around it followed by a bigger buzzing fire that rattled the truck. Mac groaned and ducked his head. Every jostle of his shoulder felt like a blow torch running up and down his chest, back, and neck.

The trio watched the house as it exploded with smaller fires inside its depths. Mac leaned back eyes closed.

"It's over." He whispered. He thought Riley said something, but his head was full of fizz. Bozer said something. Then the door burst open and Desi hopped inside. She curled up and climbed on top of the crane controls. Jack hopped in his eyes roaming over his team. He shared a grin with Mac then pulled himself in the driver's seat. Mac gasped as he was pushed against Boze then folded forward. Blackness wobbled around his vision.

"Hey, Matty-" Desi on her phone. That's ok, that meant they were done, they could go home- Mac slumped lost in blackness before he could finish his thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack watched his partner a long minute. He sighed and put away the supplies he'd bought. Mac had been in medical all of two-days. Jack had no idea how he'd blackmailed Doc Carl and Sally into letting him go; they had originally demanded he stay for a week. He'd had surgery to debride his gunshot wound and have his collarbone reset. He wore a complicated splint with all kinds of belts and straps over his shoulder and chest. Matty had originally backed medical, but changed her mind after a pow wow with Mac. Jack thought guilt motivated her more than any worry about Mac's health.

Jack scowled. Mac was still sweaty and flushed from the fever he'd been rocking, and he was quiet. Not just I-feel-like-shit-quiet, but I'm-drowning-in-my-head quiet. Jack was very worried. Jack pulled down a sports bottle with an inbuilt straw, what he teased Mac as being an adult sippy cup, and filled it with OJ. He pulled down bread and quickly made toast. He smiled pulling out his treat for Mac. Pecan butter. The kids loved it, but rarely "wasted" money getting it. For all the money he got paid, Mac rarely spent it on extras for himself. Probably considered his own comfort a luxury item. If he couldn't DIY it he didn't see the point of it. It made Jack sad. He slathered the toast with thick layers smiling. If Mac won't spoil himself, it was the duty of those around him to do it for him.

Jack cleaned the kitchen and headed toward the deck. He was stopped by his phone. He growled. Matty.

"Matty, what the hell-" He started. He'd demanded time off to care for his partner and Matty had argued. She wanted him on a mission with Desi.

"Stand down, Dalton! I'm not calling to bring you in." Jack took a deep breath, but the anger still burned close to the surface.

"And?" He could hear Matty take a deep breath.

"Look, Jack. I'm sorry." Jack's breath froze, but nothing followed.

"And?" Matty let out a long sigh.

"Jack, I'm worried about him too. I just wanted to call to update you...and Mac." Jack raised his eyebrows. Since when does Matty update them?

"I have met with the directors of the five I's. The Red House system is being re-evaluated. The so-called therapy Mac endured-"

"Twice." Jack growled. Matty's voice cracked.

"It's gone, Jack. All the Red Houses currently in use are being dismantled. They're looking into options of treating patients at home with traditional therapies or having private offices-" Jack snorted.

"You really don't see the irony, do you?" There was a long silence on the line.

"Jack...I am really sorry. Ever since James died, it's been a mess here…" Jack didn't speak. He didn't want to let her off the hook-well ever.

"How is he?" Matty's voice changed to a sorrowful concern. Jack knew she felt a heavy load of guilt. Jack sighed. He relented-a little.

"As well as can be expected."

"You know-"

"Yes, I do."

"I know you do. Jack-"

"I know, Matty, I'm a little sorry too." Matty chuckled.

"Dalton, sometimes you are so…" Jack laughed feeling a bit of the load lifted.

"What about that Xander dude? He had to be the one behind the whole thing."

"I think so too. We found out more about him, he has more PhDs than anyone I ever heard of. He was on the cutting edge of neurology, biochemistry-"

"And he was a bad guy, Matty." Jack rumbled, not liking the admiration in Matty's voice.

"I know that, Jack. Everything in the Red House was destroyed. But there were no bodies left. The fire might have been hot enough to burn the bodies completely or-"

"Or the bastard got away."

"Yeah. If he turns up, he will pay. Trust me on that, Jack." Her tone was savage and angry. Jack felt his anger melt away.

"I plan on that, Matty." His tone was just as cold and dangerous as hers. They were silent for a minute. Jack didn't know about Matty, but he was thinking of many ways of killing Xander painfully and very slowly.

"Bozer and Riley have been going through the data in the cube you brought back. If you hadn't stopped this from getting out our entire defense and civil grid would have been up for the highest bidder. When Mac is up to it, I want him to reverse engineer the cube. The amount of data it holds is unbelievable." Jack glanced at Mac and smiled.

"I think he'll appreciate that. But he won't be in for a long time." Jack's voice brooked no argument. Matty laughed.

"Yes, Jack. I understand. And I really am sorry." Before Jack could accept her apology, she was off the line. Jack left his phone on the table. Maybe Matty realized it wasn't Jack she owed the real apology to, and only Mac was the one who could accept it. Jack closed his eyes and let out a deep breath preparing himself to dig into Mac's mental-swamp and pull his boy out.

Mac stared up into the sky. The bright LA son calmed the chill he couldn't shake. Not for the first time he wished he had the ability to keep his eyes open for days. Every time he closed his eyes, he was in darkness on a roof...or in the middle of a burning village...Mac shuddered and ran his hand along his scalp. He winced at the greasy layer wet with sweat. He'd had to put antibiotic cream on his scalp. It burned and he felt like he hadn't taken a shower in a century. He wiggled trying to ease some of the pain in his shoulder. Mac grimaced reaching for his shoulder with his other hand. Of course movement caused more pain. Of course he knew it would, but he still moved. The weird quirks of biology.

"Hey, kid." Mac smiled as Jack walked around to face him.

"Who was that on the phone?" Jack huffed. Mac's smile grew. Did the older man still think Mac couldn't tell he was close?

"Matty." Mac's smile vanished.

"You aren't-" Jack handed Mac the OJ. He was a little surprised Mac took it without complaint. Mac set it beside him then took the toast. His face was less than happy about the food.

"No, you are stuck with me until that is healed." He waved a hand at Mac's shoulder. Mac slumped back, releasing a tension he didn't realize he'd been carrying. Jack frowned and sat down. Before he could open his mouth, Mac raised the toast and grinned.

"Pecan butter?" Jack rolled his eyes. Classic deflection, but not one he really hated.

"Of course. You need the calories." Mac's face sunk and he turned away. He sipped the orange juice. Jack could feel the wall going up. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping." Mac's eyes darted to Jack then away. It was all the acknowledgement Jack needed. Jack nodded and laid back in the deck chair beside the blonde. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. The normal stink of the nearby city was oddly reassuring. If he didn't see the woods for another year, he'd be happy. He laid his head back. He could feel Mac's eyes on him, worried and wary. Jack sighed.

"Matty says the Red Houses are gone." He didn't have to turn to know Mac stiffened. Jack didn't know if it was a surprise or something else. He turned to face Mac. Mac turned away before Jack could figure out what was going on inside Mac.

"She said that if we hadn't broken the ring all of our security grid for the nation and around the world." Mac nodded, but didn't speak. Jack frowned. The kid's face was unreadable-too many emotions at once.

"She wants you to re-engineer the data cube we took."

"Reverse engineer." Jack hid his small smile. Mac shot a glare at Jack.

"What's that?" Jack frowned as if he didn't know. Mac raised an eyebrow and studied him for a long minute. He shook his head and leaned back pushing the toast away. He'd eaten half. Jack was disappointed, but it was better than he expected.

"Not hungry." Mac said wincing as he moved. He put a hand over his sore shoulder. Jack forced himself to stay sitting. He knew Mac hadn't taken any pain meds and had to be hurting. Jack also knew there were other hurts he had to take care of first. Mac glanced at him surprised then smiled and leaned back, relaxing more. Jack closed his eyes bathing in the sun. It was cooler than normal, in the high 70s, but Mac shook as if he were in a refrigerator. Jack could see drips of sweat beaded on his lip and run down the side of his face. Fever. Jack winced the memory of Mac sick from the bullet in his side brushing through his brain.

"Jack, are you ok?" Mac's voice was quiet, tentative, as if he knew he was opening a door he really didn't want to.

"Just memories, kiddo." Mac sighed and stared at the clear sky.

"I know what you mean. Mine keep playing over and over." Mac sniffed. Jack could feel the giant ball of emotions Mac was swallowing. His partner was going to burst. Jack let out a deep breath and slowly rolled to sitting. He studied Mac and remained quiet, trying not to spook the kid. Mac turned away. His lip trembled a little. Jack let the silence stretch. He knew he could outlast Mac every time. Finally Mac looked over at Jack. The sky seemed to move in the kid's deep eyes, distant and mercurial.

"It wasn't like dreaming." Mac said softly. He sat up, groaning and holding his shoulder. Jack twitched, but managed to stay in his spot. Mac turned and faced his partner. He avoided eye contact focusing instead on his bare feet. Jack winced at the healing cuts and bruises that peeped out from the dressings on both feet. It was time to change them, if the yellowed bloody crust was any sign. Jack shook his head. Was he really surprised Mac didn't stay off his feet while they healed? No. No, he was not. He looked up and caught Mac's eyes as they studied him.

"What were they like?" Jack asked. His voice softened until it was quiet and still as Mac's. Mac's jaw clenched.

"They were like I was there living it again and again."

"Like a flashback?" Mac closed his eyes and winced as he shook his head. His hand moved to his collarbone.

"No, worse. A flashback...after you know it was a memory, that it had ended-however badly. This...this was worse. It was real, but you weren't in charge. You're brain wanted to tell you it wasn't happening, that it was a memory...but something else controlled it. Your entire reality was in someone else's hands then…" Mac closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"It...It really sucked."

"I bet. How's your head?" Mac looked puzzled. Jack smiled. He'd left it deliberately vague.

"Physically, I have a headache and my scalp feels like someone pulled it off and put it back on wrong. Mentally?" Mac sighed and offered a half smile, "I have no idea. Everything feels...off." It was Jack's turn to be puzzled.

"Off? How?"

"I don't know. Nothing feels as real as it did before...this."

"Like you're still back in the tank hooked up to that mess?" Mac closed his eyes and bit his lip. He nodded. Jack stood and moved over to Mac's side. He gently put a hand on the back of Mac's neck. Jack winced at the heat burning from his friend.

"You're here, this is real, kiddo." Mac snorted, a bitter humorless attempt at laughing.

"That's what you would say in the tank too." Mac's voice trailed off. He shook his head and smiled at Jack.

"Doc Carl said that derealization would last a while." Jack nodded remaining silent. Mac wiped away the tears that weren't there.

"I'm tired, Jack." Mac's shoulders drooped. Jack knew he was talking about more than physically.

"I know, kiddo. That's why I told Matty we won't be coming back until everything in that noodle of yours is back to normal. At least as normal as you ever get." Mac laughed. It was the first genuine laugh Jack had heard since they'd been home.

"I might resemble that remark." Mac said shooting Jack a quirked smile. Jack gently mussed his hair, "Jack! Quit it!" Jack laughed. Mac sounded like a frustrated ten-years old. Jack refrained from doing it again. At least until Mac had both wings flapping. Mac hissed and sank back holding his shoulder.

"Allright, bud, time for meds then bed." Mac kept his eyes closed. His face was pale and flushed at the same time. He held up his good hand. Jack bent and gently braced Mac as he pulled him to his feet. Mac huffed a minute getting his bearings. Jack steadied him.

"World spinning?" Mac opened one eye, glanced at Jack then closed it again.

"More like swimming in fifteen pools at the same time in different directions."

"Dude, that sucks." I think Jack silently added not exactly sure what Mac was talking about. Mac nodded and leaned on Jack more. Jack half carried, half walked, Mac inside. Mac headed for the couch. Jack shifted their direction to the kid's bedroom. Mac didn't argue. Mac plopped on the bed on top of the covers and stretched out. Jack stood looking down at him frowning.

"What?" Mac asked.

"I think I should check your temperature or get you an ice pack or-"

"Tuck me in with my teddy and binky?" Mac joked, but there was definitely more than a little irritation in his voice. Jack nodded.

"Aright, I can take a hint. I'll leave you-"

"NO-I mean, no you don't have to go. You can...you know hang out if you want to." Mac cleared his throat. Jack smiled and pulled over Mac's desk chair. He snagged the remote, kicked off his boots and rested them on the corner of Mac's bed. Mac kept looking straight ahead at the TV as if a knife commercial held all of his attention. Jack could still read the relief in his face. Jack nodded and leaned back.

"Sharknado 2?" Mac looked over at Jack as if to see if he was kidding, "Ok, that's a no...doomsday preppers?" Mac sighed. His eyes hung half mast. He waved a hand as they sunk closed.

"Great, I love this show…" glancing over Jack realized Mac was out. He smiled and turned the volume low. He settled in, one eye staying on his partner, as always.


End file.
